Seireitei University
by Lonewingwriter
Summary: Aihime, University AU. Main pairing: Aihime, minor: Aihina, Aigin, Ichihime. HET. At medical school, Orihime met and fell in love with her senpai, Aizen. Can their love survive with too many things both sides tried to hide from each other?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

This is a very mature fic IMHO, unless you think that multiple smuts scattering around with multiple pairings are suitable for children. Second, I don't think this fic is dark, but I will not classify it as something very lighthearted. Therefore, children under the age of 18 are advised to stay away.

Third, there is a mention of homosexuality, but NO actual Yaoi material presented or anything explicit. This is a HET fic with Aihime as a main paring, minor pairings: Aihina, slight AiGin onesided, slight Ichihime onesided. Before any of you ask, NO threesome, NO Yaoi of any kind.

Last, this time I want to write something for pure joy, to see if it will be more original if I do not have a plot. So this is how I gave birth to this story, I watched this one show online and when I watched a scene about roommate conflict, I kind of remembered my time when I shared a dorm room with my roommate :(. I thought it would be interesting to have Aizen and Ichigo as a roommate, it's intriguing, so I wrote the first paragraph, then I thought my Orihime had to be in it, I have never wrote anything without her. So I wrote and wrote and the plot just came after that. I continued to write and the plot just kind of opened in front of my eyes, and when I looked back, I was at chapter 7 or something like that, and I had something I could call a plot, but I had no idea how it would end, but I thought I could publish this story, so I called my beta for help.

It's so fun, I think I'll let my characters decide it, how they want their stories to be ended, otherwise I'll be bored and stopped writing if I know the ending.

The bad side of this type of writing is it's not perfect or well polished with beautiful words, I just wrote what was on my mind, so excuse me if you see flaws, I did beta this story so hopefully grammar and spelling will not get in your way.

Before I forgot, the wonderful ** Black Diamond07** made my dream come true by betaing this chapter in just one day. Amazing! Bravo.

(11/13/11)

* * *

><p>Ichigo knocked on the door, sweat coated his face in nervousness. Although he was already 18, he still had this apprehension of meeting new people, especially one that he would spend most of his time with. The door opened, and a slightly older man with mahogany eyes and chestnut-brown hair looked at him with a calculate yet amused expression on his face. Ichigo blushed, cursing himself for being drawn to another male, but he had to admit the young man in front of him was devilishly handsome and extremely charming. Something about him kept sucking his reason and wit away, making him stare at the older man in awe. The man gently smiled at him.<p>

"You must be Kurosaki Ichigo, nice to meet you. I'm your roommate, Aizen Sousuke."

To hide his embarrassment, he scowled and shook the other man's hand, "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo, nice to meet you."

And that was how they first met.

Despite his rather ruthless and rough look, Ichigo actually was a very shy man with few friends. All of his friends had gone to different universities. He chose Seireitei University because it was famous for its medical field, of which he was interested in.

At first, he thought that Aizen was a great gentleman who was perfect in every way possible. He was polite, always asked before he did something that would potentially affect Ichigo, like inviting friends over, or using alarm in the morning. Aizen considered every little thing to make sure that Ichigo's life was as comfortable was possible. He was a very clean and neat person, so Ichigo almost never had to do the cleaning, which he was grateful for since he needed to concentrate on his rather tough studying. Sometimes, Aizen even cooked for him and they ate dinner together twice a week when they didn't have any obligations at night. Aizen was the best cook ever, he almost was as great a cook as his mother. Everything seemed to be perfect... except for this little thing.

Aizen sometimes liked to invite his friends to stay overnight, and when he first asked Ichigo, he agreed without hesitation. What could be wrong for Aizen to have his friends stay over? He would be bothered a little bit if his girlfriend stayed over, but Aizen's friends were all males, there could not be anything wrong, could it?

Except that seeing another male half-naked with a towel around his waist in his bathroom early in the morning was not exactly what Ichigo approved as an ideal situation, or seeing his roommate kiss and caress another male when they thought that he was not around.

Now he was not a conventional type and he completely understood and respected Aizen's privacy as well as his preference in choosing a partner. However, he had to admit, he was not in the least very comfortable with it. It was the same as having a girlfriend over, except it created this bubbling uneasiness in his stomach. He was grateful that they only shared the apartment, not the room. For one, he would immediately move out if Aizen and his friend got intimate in the same room. Also, he was scared of Aizen. Ever since he discovered this little secret of the number one student of the school, he had this tendency to leave whenever Aizen was around. Maybe he was a conventional type after all. Although he was called by many of his friend as asexual, he was not. He was straight, he just waited for the right person to come and then he would protect and make her happy.

Another thing was that Aizen did not seem to be as good as he seemed. Ichigo, personally did not care of whom Aizen mated, but he was an ethical and righteous person, he knew what was wrong and what was right. Having multiple partners at the same time was not classified as right in his opinion. Moreover, Aizen tended to easily get bored of his partners and threw them like trash after he was done with them. Ichigo got tired of answering the phones of his countless lovers, begging him to hand the phone to Aizen even just once.

This sucked. He should seriously consider moving out, but then one person appeared and changed his life forever.

XxXxXxXx

It was at seven in the morning when Aizen got out of the bathroom and smiled at him before asking him for a favor, "Hum, Kurosaki-san." He was rather reluctant this time, so Ichigo wondered what was it about that made Aizen somewhat nervous, "Hm, I have a favor to ask you." Aizen was really worried about something for his body seemed to tremble slightly, "Hm, I have a friend I invited over tonight."

Ichigo nodded, rather annoyed, Aizen did not need to ask him about it anymore; he was already used to it.

"I would very much appreciate it if you do not let this person know anything about my lifestyle. That... you know..." He looked at the floor. This was the first time Ichigo saw the confident Aizen feel down for some odd reason. Ichigo was surprised too. Aizen never asked him something like this before. He didn't care what his lovers thought of him before, why now?

Ichigo nodded again and left. He was not a nosy person. Why should he spill out another's lifestyle to some stranger?

XxXxXxXxX

At eight that night, the bell rang and Ichigo opened the door, still a little irritated at

the way Aizen asked him to take care of his friend, but Aizen had helped him a lot of other things, so he should return the favor now.

In the doorway stood a girl.

He closed the door; it must be a mistake. He never had a girl come over in this apartment before, and he didn't remember inviting any of his friend over today.

The bell rang again. He was too rude. He should ask before closing the door, maybe she was asking for direction. Nope. You did not ring the bell in a male dorm to ask for direction. Maybe she wanted to advertise something; very unlikely. You had to have passwords to enter the building. Therefore, they almost never had advertisers before. Maybe she was part of a club or was an employee working for the building. The first very unlikely, the second looked more possible. The bell rang again. He took a deep breath before opening the door again.

Well, she was a girl, alright. Just a normal girl really, nothing special. Her eyes were gray, which was not very usual here, and she had a well...endowed body. She wore a simple cameo pink sun dress, and her beasts were somewhat visible and caught the eyes under the v-neckline. Her hair was more noticeable though. It was a collection of different shades of color, what people nowadays called auburn if he remembered it right. Its color almost looked like his own, except that it...he inwardly blushed...was more beautiful and lively.

"Um,...Hi..."

Shoot. He was too absorbed in analyzing her beau...he meant her appearance that he was staring at her like a pervert. To hide his embarrassment, again he scowled,

"What do you need here?"

No, why did he have to sound so mean? He hoped he did not scare the prett...the girl here, but she smiled back and gave him her hand,

"Hi, I'm Inoue Orihime. Nice to meet you."

He took her hand reluctantly and shook back.

"So, what are you doing here?"

He wished he could do something about his voice to make it softer and friendlier. However, the girl was too busy to control the several shade of red that kept popping on her pale cheeks to notice anything. She rubbed her hands together anxiously before answering, "Well...you know...there is a person call Aizen Sousuke here, isn't it?"

"Yeah, so what's about it?"

What did a girl like her have something to do with that playboy?, he wondered.

"Hm, you know..." She played her fingers together again, "Sousuke told me to wait for him here until he comes back from his internship."

Sousuke? That was weird. As far as he remembered, Aizen never let anyone call him by his first name, even his long time lovers who came here frequently. Anyway, this girl must be the one Aizen told him about this morning. Maybe she was his little sister, but he said "friend", didn't he? And when he said "friend", it meant lover. Shooting her a brief pity look, he jerked his head to the side, signaling her to come in.

As she settled down on the couch, she looked around shyly, "You have a very nice apartment here."

"Want some tea?" He gave her the tea and sat next to her. She smelled wonderful.

"Thank you, hm..."

"Kurosaki, Kurosaki Ichigo"

She flushed, "Nice to meet you, Kurosaki-kun."

Somehow being called Kurosaki-kun made him feel warm and cozy inside. People usually called him Kurosaki, or just Ichigo, some polite ones called him Kurosaki-san, but to be honest, he was never called Kurosaki-kun before. Suddenly he wanted to get closer to her, to smell her once more. Unconsciously, he shifted his body to the left, closing their distance. His blood rushed through his vein as he was about to place his arm around the back of the sofa, right above her shoulder. He shook his head inwardly and withdrew his arm. What was he thinking about? Taking advantage of a girl he just met. Maybe he should find a girlfriend to calm down all of these urges. However, he doubted there were any girls that could stir him the way she did. Something about her made him at ease, like he would not have to worry about anything with her around. He wished they could sit like this...forever.

Suddenly the door opened, and Aizen's eyes swept around the room, searching hurriedly for the girl. As he curled his lips into the unfailing charming smile, she immediately stood up and reached out for him, which made Ichigo feel a sting somewhere in his chest, and he eyed the couple intensely as they hugged each other in happiness. Come on, it was not like they had not seen each other in a long time; they surely met each other every day, right? What was with that long hug? And they looked like they would never see each other again if they parted.

Aizen held Orihime's hand in his and told Ichigo,

"Kurosaki-san, let me introduce you two. This is my girlfriend, Orihime."

He looked at her lovingly and smiled again.

Hm, this was weird. Aizen never introduced his _boyfriend_ to him before. Now, a girlfriend might be different, but Aizen sure was more serious in this girl than any other of his _friends. _

"Are you hungry?", Aizen asked while stroking her hair gently.

She shook her head, "I had dinner already, thank you. Are you hungry?"

A smirk crept through Aizen's lips, "Looking at you is enough to feed me for three days."

Urg, get a room already.

And they did just that.

"Let's not bother Kurosaki-san any longer. I'll get some snacks for us while we watch the movie." With that, he led her to his room.

Ichigo sighed. Now he regretted wishing them to get a room. He traced his fingers mindlessly around the sofa's arm. She looked so innocent. Would she be like Aizen's countless lovers, searching for a one night stand of the school's sexiest man. Ichigo knew that girls kept throwing themselves at Aizen, but he barely ever took a second glance at them. Others thought that was because he was a motivated student who cared only for his future and did not want to waste his time on trivial things like dating; and that he was a gentleman who looked for serious relationship only. On the other hand, his indifference to girls, but still utterly polite to them made him even more desirable. Ichigo was stalked many times by several girls and had to hear their begging about setting up a meeting with Aizen or being asked to give more information about the famous older man. Only a few knew Aizen's abnormal taste in sex... Maybe he got bored of it and wanted to try something new. If so, what would become of the girl? Ichigo shook his head. That was none of his business. Maybe they just watched the movie, and Aizen would take her home after that. Maybe...

XxXxXxXxX

Orihime laughed at the scene. It was so hilarious. She wiped her tears away and noticed the way Aizen moved his hand up and down her bare arm; it was nice. She could feel the heat on her face as now she was aware of their proximity. She never had a boyfriend before, so she did not really know what couples usually did when they were together, but Aizen looked like he had a lot of experiences, so she just let he set the pace. Aizen was special... She never felt like this before...Maybe it was love...

He pulled her closer, and she could feel his breath linger on her neck. She could hardly steady her breath as her heart was beating like crazy against her chest and electricity ran through her spine. She relaxed in his arms and let him caress her as he pleased, then his lips were on hers and she welcomed it with her trembling lips. He gently pushed her down on the bed and deepened the kiss. As she opened her mouth and he wrestled his tongue with hers, she felt his hand on her breasts, and she flinched a little bit. He never touched her on her sensitive body part before. She heaved and tried to break the kiss.

Hurt in his eyes, he released her and turned his head to watch the movie again, "I'm sorry. I can't control myself when I am with you." However, she could feel the anger in his voice. She moved herself slightly further away him. Why would he be angry at her? She didn't do anything wrong. She was not ready for this, and that was it. If he really cared for her, he should respect her more.

Feeling the need to get some air, she stood up and left the room, murmuring "bathroom" for him to hear before she closing the door. At the hall, she saw Ichigo still sit on the couch, watching TV. His eyes met hers and she saw something like relief as he nodded his head and turned his attention back to the screen. That was weird. What should he be relieved of?

As she returned to the room and sat next to her boyfriend, she could still feel the intension in the air. Should she tell him she wanted to go home now? Aizen turned his eyes toward her with a hint of sadness, then he said in his low voice, "I'm sorry, Orihime." He put his hand on top of hers, "I always wanted you, I wanted you the first moment I set my eyes on you. I know I'm a terrible person, but I cannot help myself." He stroked her hair, "Your hair, your eyes, your smell, your smile, you haunted me even in my sleep. All I wanted was to be close to you." He then pulled his hands back, "Orihime, I want to become one with you, body and soul."

Her head was so dizzy now. She did not know what to do anymore. She could tell that he had tried to restrain himself from touching her for the past two months that they were dating, but she was scared. She had never been in a relationship before. She didn't know what to do or react, but she knew it when she wanted something or not. Ideally, she wanted to be close to a man only when she was married. Her mother was a free spirit who indulged herself in physical pleasure, and as a result, her father vented all of his pain in gamble and alcohol. Her brother took her away when he was eighteen and was able to support himself and take care of her. However, after that, he too left this world. His death insurance, a heritage from a wealthy distant relative, her part time jobs, and scholarships were what helped her to get by and be able to attend college. She could not follow her mother's footsteps and ruin her future.

He looked so sad and lonely.

She remembered the day she first met him. He looked like a lost cat, all wet and anger; so cute.

She remembered the day she first brought a genuine smile onto his face.

She remembered the day he brought a true smile on her face.

She remembered the time they walked together, holding hands, on the endless road, never wanting to part.

She remembered the their first kiss.

And more and more.

In fact all what she could remember was him.

He stood up and held her hand. "I'll take you home."

Her legs moved on their own. Her hands moved on their own. Before she realized it, her lips were on his, her arms locked around his neck. As he explored her, showering her body with love, her back was pressed against the bed, and he was on top of her. As they kissed passionately, he buried his hands in her hair, then slowly moved one hand down the back of her nape, staying for a while, then continued to move it down her arm and softly traced it up and down before breaking the kiss and looked at her, asking for permission.

She did not answer but locked her mouth with his. While she concentrated on the more spiritual part, he decided to make his move down her body. Carefully placed his hand on her breasts, he tried to cup one of her mound with his hand, but it was a little too big to fit all of it in his large hand, so he just massaged it lightly, molding it thoroughly, earning pleasant sounds from her in his mouth. Then he broke the kiss and began to trace his lips down her neck, making her gasp in surprise. His hand took her other breast and worked the same magic on it. She dug her head deep into the pillow, leaving him more access on her neck. At first, he just kissed it lightly, then he sucked on the veins that were most visible, making her mind fly over the sky. How did he know exactly what to do to make her feel like in heaven?

A dark thought struck her, and then she realized he must be a very experienced man who had perfected his technique with multiple partners.

Her heart sank. Could it be that she was just another one of his experiment? A plaything. Tears found their way to her eyes, and he stopped. "I'm sorry. Let's stop this. I'll never do this again. I rather not touch you ever again than to make you cry like this. I just want to make you happy, to make you smile. I'm sorry that I'm so selfish."

"No, I can..."

He kissed her forehead, "Let's stop. I don't want to do something that will make you regret later. I don't want you to be bounded with me unwillingly."

He cupped her face, "You are my sun, Orihime." He kissed her again then lifted her up and took her out of the room.

As they passed the half-asleep Ichigo, Orihime noticed something strange on his face. He looked...more relax...more at ease...like he was very happy about something. The movie he watched must be very good to make him feel this cheerfully. She would ask him the title so that she could watch it with Sousuke later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: You probably could see how excited I am, writing this story. The chapters will be short, ranging from 2000-4000, not over 4000.

So please let me know how you feel about this story if you have a chance. Just the same as I cannot wait to share with you this story, I cannot wait to hear what you think about it. Like always anonymous review is enable, and the review button is just below. Constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

I'll state the warning again, so please be aware of what you are reading.

**About pairing**: Main pairing: Aihime.

Side pairing: Aihina, AiGin, Ichihime.

There is a mention of homosexual relationship, but no explicit Yaoi material, meaning no kiss, no hug, no lemon for yaoi. I hope I made it clear that there will be no Yaoi. This is a HET fic.

**OOCness:** Of course this is an AU, so I cannot assure of free OCCness.

**Mature material**: there will be lot of lemons. Some detail, some not, and not all for Aihime, so if you don't want to read anything mature material that is not Aihime or that you want to skip all lemons, please let me know in a review so that I can put up proper warning. If you don't let me know, I won't warn you beforehand since I do not want to disrupt the flow of the story as well as give out unnecessary spoilers. I already warned that this story is mature so I feel no need to put up a warning every time I do a lemon unless you want me to do so.

**Update**: Good new! I finished this story, so there is 89% that I will complete this story unless: 1) I die, 2) I'm broke and have to sell my computer for a slice of bread, 3) I'm imprisoned or simply being caged in a place that has no Internet. 4) Others. Therefore the update speed will depend mostly on these factors: 1) My beta, the wonderful **Black Diamond07 **andher schedule. 2) My schedule and the matter of finding some free time to edit and post a new chapter. 3) Most importantly, my mood. Even if I have the draft from my beta and have time, if I feel down, I usually don't like to do anything, so it's hard to edit and will take a lot of time to do so. So yes, even if I have all 15 chapters in my hands, it does not mean that I will update every day or every other days. Again, 90% of the update speed depends on my beta. Usually, if I'm not depressed, I'll try to edit and post within a day after I get the draft from my beta.

(12/19/11)

* * *

><p>Ichigo sighed and leaned his back against the sofa. It seemed like they did not do anything major. He was such a nerd, but he could not help it. His ears could not focus on the movie but instead drifted to the room, searching for any sounds that were potentially dangerous. Then, still full of worries, he used the bathroom as an excuse to pass the room through back and forth, hoping to have a better chance to spot any suspicious sounds.<p>

After fifteen minutes, she came to the bathroom, still very decent, so he guessed it could not happen in such a short time, not that it didn't create any questionable sound.

After that, it seemed like Aizen had said something. He could not hear very well, then there was a deadly silence; he thought he was done for sure. However, almost five minutes later, they left. Maybe he could go to sleep now. No, he was still worried. What if they decided to do it at her apartment instead? He had to wait a little bit more.

He covered his head with his hands. What was wrong with him today? When did he become such a freak? But he could not stop thinking about her. If she really was with Aizen, he would go crazy.

Not long after, Aizen came home. He did not say good evening, nor any other words. He went to the kitchen counter and got a glass of water. Resting his elbow on the counter, "Kurosaki-san, you seem to be extremely enthusiastic today. Still waiting for me to come home, what's with the sudden change of attitude? Before, whenever I brought someone home, you usually hid in your room." Aizen stopped and moved closer to Ichigo, the glass still in his hand. He sat next to the younger man and took a sip.

"My girlfriend is beautiful, isn't she?"

Putting the glass down on the table, Aizen turned to Ichigo and tilted his chin up. He was so powerful that Ichigo could not resist but being drawn into his deep brown orbs, "She's really beautiful, but she's mine and mine alone. Remember that well."

XxXxXxXx

Orihime walked down a small path on her campus, enjoying the view of maples lining on both sides of the road, which occasionally shuddered their leaves down in the small and refreshing breezes, coating the road with the beauty of autumn. It had been three months since she began dating Aizen, and one month since he invited her to his apartment. Since that day, he never invited her again... He also never came to her apartment. They just simply spent time together in the library, walking down the river bank, having dinners, or went to see movies. Everything was done in public. Although they were both very busy, he did not miss one second to spend time with her, and she loved it... being able to spend time with him like this. It was nice. She did not want anything else; just to be with the one she loved.

Aizen, on the other hand, obviously wanted more than just kissing or holding hand. He had been trying hard lately to restrain himself from touching her, and that somehow had affected their relationship. Recently, he began to distance himself from her. Not kissing or even holding hands anymore. Sometimes, he did not answer the phone, of course he always called back and apologized after that, but it still created this hole in her heart. A moment or two, he even refused to go out with her, claiming that he had work to do. She stopped walking and leaned her back against the tree. Were men all like that? Was that the only thing they were looking for? Orihime had hoped that Aizen was different. He was indeed different. If it was another man, he would have pushed her hard until she gave in; someone with a soft heart like her would have to give in sooner or later. He was not like that, he respected her greatly, but, then, why did he distance himself from her?

"It's that girl."

Not turning her head around, Orihime resumed her walk, knowing that was from the Aizen's fans girls. She was used to this. He was the number one idol of the school after all, and his fan base was gargantuan, and since the day he officially introduced her to his friends and classmates, she had become the enemies to half of the school. However, what slightly bothered her was that occasionally even male students shoot her with hateful looks. Was she indeed unworthy to be with Aizen?

"She is so normal, nothing special."

"You can't say so. She has a weapon to seduce men."

The girls laughed, not even caring to lower their voices, "I bet that's how she gets men into her bed and keep them there."

"Of course, how else would men fall for such a girl? I bet she has nothing in her brain. How did she get into this school anyway?"

"Hey, did you know that her mother was the ex-movie star Inoue Hitomi?"

"Really? The scandalous Inoue Hitomi, who jumped from bed to bed to be in porn movies?"

"Yes, don't you see the resemblance, and they have the same last name too! I asked my informants, and they said she is indeed her daughter."

"I wonder what Aizen-sama sees in that slut?"

"I bet she played innocent and pretended to be a virgin, and our poor Aizen-sama, as kind and pure as he is, falling to her act.'

"I demand an apology to my girlfriend immediately!". Suddenly Orihime felt an arm wrap around her shoulder, and as she lifted her eyes up, she met an enragging Aizen.

The girls stuttered,

"A-Aizen-sama."

"Aizen-senpai."

"Aizen-san, actually we just told the truth..."

But that girl immediately shut her mouth as Aizen swept his cold eyes over them. Orihime shivered; she had never seen Aizen like this. The gently Aizen was now so dark and dangerous that she just wanted to run away from him. She guessed the girls thought so too, so they murmured their apologies and left.

Orihime laughed softly to Aizen, desperately trying to break the suffocating silence, "You scared them off."

Aizen turned to Orihime, rage was still evident in his eyes.

"Why didn't you defend yourself? Why did you let them slander you like that?"

"I do not need to defend myself." Orihime looked at him ferociously, " I didn't do anything wrong. I don't need to explain myself to those people. Their words never go to my ears because they are trash. Why should I care? People who believe in those slanders are not worth my time to care for them. People who I care for would not let those untruthful words affect their ears. I only need people whom I care for and who care for me. I want the world to accept me for who I am. If they can't even trust and understand me, then I do not need them."

She looked away, "Am I a disgrace as your girlfriend? Why did you let those words affect you so much? Are you afraid that my reputation will affect your impeachable image too?"

She stopped because she knew she went too far. She was just angry at him for an entirely different reason, but she really did not want to fight him over his fan girls. This was getting ridiculous, maybe she should apology. He was just worried about her, and then she got angry at him for it. However, before she could open her mouth, she had been pinned to the tree by him.

"Do you know how much my blood boils when people talk about you like this? How could I act like nothing happened while my girlfriend was being slandered? I cannot see you get hurt Orihime, you are my angel, I cannot let people strain your godly image."

"I'm not hurt. Those words did not touch me. If you believe in me, that's all I ask for. I'm not a goddess, I'm just a normal girl."

"To me, you are a goddess." His lips on her, but then he stepped back, "Sorry, I..."

She pulled him closer, her hands on his nape, and she whispered into his lips, "Do not get yourself away from me. Touch me. Do not be afraid of touching me. Do not leave me."

He kissed her again, deeply and fiercely, her back was still pressed against the tree. His hands roamed wildly on her body. "I want you, now."

She heaved; her heart was beating too fast for her to think of anything. She knew that she loved him and she couldn't live without him now that he had engraved himself into her existence; however, to give herself to him, that she was still afraid. She knew, girls of her age lost their virginity long ago, and he was the right one. She did not know what she was afraid of, but she would not think no more. "Take me, but not here."

He breathed into her neck, "My apartment is very near here."

XxXxXxXx

She was thrown on the bed impatiently, and he was on top of her, not missing any seconds to kiss her, devouring her mouth completely. He ripped her top off, much to her surprise, and began to roughly sucked her neck. His hands on her breasts, but this time he did not take any calculated movements like last time, but wildly torment her with unbearable pleasure, and she liked it. She liked the Aizen being himself, taking the gentle and placid mask down. Somehow, she felt much closer to him, with him full of passion, sucking her breasts with his mouth, pinching her nipples with his long delicate fingers, and licking her neck with his tongue. Suddenly she realized, she did not mind it anymore. She did not mind that he had taken other girls before because she knew that right here right now, he did this because he loved her, not because he wanted her for his pleasure. She was not his plaything. She was someone he loved and cared about. She could feel his love from every touch, there was no mistake about it.

"I like it." She pulled him closer and nibbed his lower lip, "I like it when you make love to me." She put her hand under his shirt, feeling his muscle under her hands, "I like it when you are just yourself. Do not act in front of me. Do not put your mask up again. I want to love the real Aizen Sousuke."

He looked at her with emotion she could not decipher, "Even if the Aizen Sousuke is not what you expect?"

She continued to ran her fingers around his chest, pleased at the way his body seemed to arch closer to her, "I expect nothing from you, because I have not fully understood you yet, but I want to learn more about you, so please do not hide from me."

"I won't." He took his shirt off, making her blush. Feeling the muscle and seeing it were really different. His muscular, yet slender and elegant frame made his entire body perfect; a flawless picture of physical strength and aesthetic beauty. She tremblingly traced her fingers around his chest, "You are beautiful."

He unclasped her bra and tossed it away, making her upper half completely exposed. "No, you are beautiful."

Orihime sat up and hugged him tight, letting their bare chest rub against one another. Aizen's breath accelerated as she brushed her lips on his neck and began to kiss him gently from his jaw down to his collarbone. His hand ran up and down her spine, memorized every single part of her skin. To release the intense physical and emotional pleasure he was giving her, she sucked lightly on his neck, drawing a soft moan from him. She laughed, "You make delightful sounds,"

He looked at her darkly, "Then we'll see if you can make even more delightful sounds."

He pushed her down the bed again, his knees on both sides of her hips, he placed his hands on both sides of her arm to bend down and gaze his eyes into hers, "Orihime, I love you."

A second passed before Orihime answered, "I love you too, Sousuke."

He placed his hand on her inner-thigh. She flinched but then nodded, signaling him to continue. He immediately captured her bare nipple with his mouth, whirling his tongue around it while his hand still massaged her inner-thighs through the material of her dress.

"Aww." Embarrassed by the sound she just made, she bit her lower lip, trying to restrain herself from making any other weird sounds.

Smirking, Aizen cup one of her breast with his free hand while his mouth continued to give her other breast special treatment; meanwhile his other hand began to go under the dress to move up and down her bare thigh.

Panting heavily, Orihime grabbed Aizen's head, messing his hair with her fingers, unconsciously bucking her hips into his hands, desperately wanting him to touch...something...anything...No, there was a place she wanted him to touch, but right now her mind was hazy under an unknown urge that she could not fathom her own desire very well.

"Impatient, aren't we?"

With that, he tore the last of her dress off and tossed it on the floor.

Flushed, she tried to cover herself from his hungry eyes, but he put his hands on her, "I won't hide anything from you. Neither should you." He took his belt off and pulled his pant down. He took her hand and put it on his waist right above his boxer. "Undo me."

Tremblingly pulling it down, she looked away. She had never seen a naked man before and was so embarrassed about it, but he tilted her head up, "Are you still afraid about opening up to me?"

He was right. He exposed himself to her, showing how much he trusted her, she should do the same. She pulled her hands back, letting have a clear view of her white panties. She clutched the bed sheet as he rested his hands on her stomach, caressing it thoroughly then one hand found its way down to her panties. Ashamed of how wet she was, she flustered, "I'm sorry, I don't know why it... What should I do now? Let me..."

He cupped her face and chuckled, "Don't worry. That's normal. It means you like me a lot."

"So it's nothing bad?"

"It's very good actually." He guided her face to look at him, "I feared that you might not like me the same way I like you, but now I know you want me too, and that I'm able to pleasure you, to make you feel good."

It was hard to breath and somehow her eyes itched with tears, "Sousuke, you're so kind to me."

Crashing his lips on hers, he pulled her into another deep and intense kiss. After what felt like eternity, he broke the kiss and slowly took the panties down. She gasped, aware of her defenseless situation, that she would really give herself to him this time.

Gently parted her legs, he took a good look of her most sensitive part before kissing lightly on it.

"Sousuke,", she asked scandalously, "What are you doing?"

"I want to taste you."

"No." Hiding her bright red face in her hands, she whispered, "It's so embarrassing.", but she could no longer talk as he had sucked on it and stuck his tongue deep inside, driving her crazy with a building pleasure in her stomach. She bounced her body up and down in desperation, gripping the sheet tight in her hand, panting "Sousuke...oh, Sousuke."

However, he continued to torture her with his tongue, driving her over the edge. She grabbed his head, pulling him closer to that place. Her body was on fire, she felt like she was being shot multiple times by an invisible force, then she realized something had left her body and flowed onto his face.

She sat up in panic, trying to wipe his face, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what happened. I..."

He laughed deep in his throat, traced her fingers around his jaw bone, letting her substance stick on them, "It's normal. Don't worry, my dear. What you just had is called an orgasm."

"Orgasm? So that means that we are done?"

Aizen chuckled and looked at her with amused eyes, "Do you want it to be done now?"

"Yeah, it was good, and if we are done, then...", she pushed her fingers together, "It was easier than I thought. I heard that it would hurt a lot. I think I would not mind doing it again, but maybe at another time. It's not good to do it a lot at the same time, isn't it?"

As she looked around to find her clothes, Aizen's eyes darkened and he stopped her with his grip on her hand. "No, we are not done yet, my dear." He put her fingers into his mouth and licked her juice on them throughout, making her shiver with a renewed desire.

He pressed her down and pinned her hands over her head, "Sorry, my dear, but I don't think I can wait any longer, seeing you like this." He bent to his drawer and took a condom (she guessed) out and put it on.

Blood rushed into her face as she noticed how his...that thing became much bigger than before, and fear devoured her again. He parted her legs and positioned _it _at her entrance. "Orihime, I love you."

He leaned up and kissed her, making her mind wander through the fantasies his tongue gave her before she could realize something had entered her, big and powerful. Then there was a slash of pain that flashed through her body, and she had to bite her lower lips to keep the cry from coming. He stopped moving and stroked her face gently until the pain went away and she nodded. She did not know why she nodded, but seeing his concern eyes she could not do anything but nod.

He pulled out. She sighed in relief. Maybe that was it, and they were done, she had been worried for nothing. Except for the pain, it was not that bad, as long as he was happy, she did not mind to bear the pain a little every time he wanted to do this again. However, he immediately thrust back in, making her gasp in surprise. She was still not used with it yet, and a little bit uncomfortable at the intrusion.

Her breath was accelerated and unsteady as he continued to thrust in and out, then the pleasure began to build up again and again, and her mind went blank.

"Sousuke."

She needed him. She needed him to tell her what to do, to tell her how she should respond, to tell her what was going on here, and what he had done to her body that made every cell of her skin run with electricity.

It seemed like her call somewhat affected him, and he moved faster, making the pleasure more unbearable, more difficult to contain, to keep it inside her body.

"Sousuke," She moaned, "Sousuke".

He kissed her, pressing his bare chest against her breast, intertwined her fingers with his and moved even faster and deeper. Moaning in his mouth, she arched her body harder and harder into his until she went over the edge and released again. She could feel that he had reached his climax too since he groaned slightly and pulled out of her, tossing the full condom into the trash bin.

Breathing heavily, she stared at the celling, trying to fathom what she was doing here, in a man room, on his bed, naked, flushed and confused. As she looked down her legs, she could see the blood strain his sheet. Was that her blood? She turned her eyes to find Aizen.

He was sitting on another side of the bed, his back facing her. Was he angry about something? Was she not good?

"Sousuke." She tried to call him, but he did not answer.

"Sousuke." She hugged him from behind, "Please answer me. Do not ignore me."

"I'm sorry." He turned to her, "I was so selfish. I..."

"Are you happy, Sousuke?" He looked at her, surprised at her question, "Did I make you happy, even if just a little?", she continued.

Hugging her deep into his arms, he murmured, "I am, being with you is the happiest thing I have ever experienced."

"Then I am happy too."

He lowered her onto the bed and kissed her again and again and again...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Sorry for the long wait :).

If you don't like short chapter, please let me know, I'll think about making the chapter longer, but it might make update come slower.

Review always makes me happy :).

Happy early holiday, in case I cannot post new chapter before the end of the year.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

Before reading this chapter, there are some facts in this story that you might want to know:

This one is how medical school works in Japan. Below are the quotes from Wiki.

Medical students study Liberal Arts and Science for the first 1–2 years, which include Physics, Mathematics, Chemistry, and Foreign Languages together with 2 years long Basic Medicine (Anatomy, Physiology, Pharmacology, Immunology), Clinical Medicine, Public health, and Forensics for the next two years.

Medical students train in the University Hospital for the last two years. Clinical training is a part of the curriculum. Upon completion of the graduation examination, students are awarded an M.D. Medical graduates are titled as Doctor, as are Ph.D. holders. The University does have an MD/PhD program that enables Doctors of Medicine to become Ph.D. holders, as well.

And here are some logic I use in this story:

Ok, when you live in a 4 rooms apartment with 8 people total, you have less space and privacy, right? Assume that all apartments have the same size or approximately the same size, when you rent a 2 rooms apartment with 2 people total, you have more space and obviously more privacy. Therefore, renting a room in a 4 rooms apartment with 8 people total when you have to share your room will be much cheaper than renting a room in a 2 rooms apartment with only 2 people when you have your own room.

If you see something illogical or not make sense or weird, please let me know.

Now up to the chapter.

(1/3/11)

* * *

><p>Ichigo unlocked the door and looked around before leaving his room. It was already 6:30, whoever was with Aizen should have left now. Usually Aizen did not let his lovers stay over night, only occasionally, with some of his special and frequent lovers that he allowed them to be with him until morning; however, Aizen asked them to leave early to avoid any embarrassing experiences with Ichigo like before. Aizen was indeed a considerable man, but his life style was too questionable for Ichigo to really put up with him at times.<p>

After the meeting with that girl one month ago, Aizen was in a period of sexual frustration, and he had brought home more _friends _than before. Some nights he even had three or more partners (1). Ichigo was so scared of this sexually unsatisfied Aizen that he always came home before Aizen, stocking his foods and drinks in the room, locking the door, and only left the room once or twice for the bathroom while carefully looking around to make sure that Aizen was in his room. When he had late classes or works, he stayed in the library for the whole night and only came home early in the morning to have a quick shower. He wondered if he should also prepare tear gas and other self defense devices. He sighed. He had asked the dorm administrator to give him another room, but they said that the buildings were packed, so it might not happen until the new school year began. Moreover, surprisingly, he was offered to have a discount of 30% if he agreed to stay in the apartment. He had asked Ishida, his classmate for advices.

XxXxXxX

_The black hair man adjusted his glasses slightly up before beginning his lecture,_

"_Kurosaki Ichigo, you are too naive, you should have investigated about your roommate before agreeing to stay with him. Should you not be a little surprised to be in a two rooms apartment with the price of a four rooms apartment?" (2)_

_Ichigo scratched his head frustratedly, "But I mean, it was a good deal, I did not think much of it, and when I first met him, he was a really nice guy. There were no complains."_

_Ishida sighed, "I made some inquiries when you told me about him, and I learned that, he had never had a long term roommate before because people got scared the moment they knew the truth and they wisely ran for their lives.", mockery his voice, the glassed classmate continued, "Therefore, the school had to lower the prices with the hope that some lambs will fall for the trap and agree to stay. Lucky for them, there is a very loyal lamb who agreed to stay in that apartment for half a year."_

_Ichigo angrily fought back, "Hey, you cannot blame me, we should not have any prejudices against people with...abnormal tastes, should we?"_

"_No, we should not. So why do you want to move out now?"_

_Ichigo sighed, "He became more aggressive lately, and I'm scared. You know, I'm still a virgin who is waiting for the perfect girl...I can't be tainted by him.", Ichigo answered while covering his arms around his chest,._

_Ishida laughed, "Kurosaki, you surprised me. I thought that you had a lot of fun, being in the same apartment with him. I never knew that you're still a virgin, considering that you have the sexiest man of all time with you every night. Never imagined that you actually like girls."_

_Throwing a book toward the black haired man, Ichigo growled, "So that's what you thought of me. What part of me tells you that I'm not a true man?"_

"_Everything."_

_Skillfully dodging a punch from Ichigo, Ishida continued, "No, seriously Ichigo, your indifferent attitude towards the most beautiful girls is why they choose you to be his roommate, with the hope that the two gay men would be easier to accept and live together."_

"_I'm not indifferent toward girls. It's just that I did not meet the right one before, but when I met one, I do have reactions." Seeing the doubtful and curious look in Ishida's eyes, Ichigo decided to change the topic, for he did not want to tell Ishida about the girl now, or more precisely, did not want him to know about her. Somehow, he did not want a lot of people, especially males, to know about her, to meet her, to see her beauty, so he changed the topic, "Anyway, if so, Aizen should have asked one of his lover to be his roommate, and then there should not be any problems."_

"_The problem is Aizen is not the most faithful man in this world. He gets bored of his lovers too quickly, so it is even more impossible to have one as his roommate. Moreover, he obviously does not want to be bounded by anyone, so it's preferable for him to have a roommate that is not his lover, was not his lover, and will never be his lover."_

"_Why did you say it like the school had to follow what he wanted? It could be much better for everyone to have him move out of the dorm or have that whole apartment for himself?"_

_Ishida sighed, "You really don't know anything about your roommate despite the fact that you have lived with him for half a year, do you? Anyway, I'll answer your second question first, but first tell me this, why don't you get a room outside of the dorm?"_

"_It would be utterly troublesome and expensive especially for us, medical students. Since we have a lot of labs and extra lecture time, and consider the difficulties of medical program in this school, a typical student in this major has to spend at least 16 hours on campus. Additionally, as we begin our training in the last two year at the university hospital, our life is typically tied with the campus. Therefore, to assist us, the university provides dorms with much cheaper prices compared to outside apartments. They also give us more facilities and creat a healthy studying environment. However, the dorm rooms are only enough to the exact number of medical students the school has each year. That's why getting into this school is extremely hard because only a limited number of spaces are available. To be short, if you want to study medical in this school, you have to live in the dorm, or risk wasting time and money and eventually failing classes."_

"_Hum, long speech, but I hope you now understand the problem. Aizen is the number one student in our school, a real genius that we haven't seen in the last ten years, of course the school wants him to stay on campus, and since we do not exactly have extra rooms here, everyone only has only **onechoice** of where to live." Ishida leaned closer and whispered into Ichigo's ears, "I'll tell you this one secret that not a lot of people know. Aizen Sousuke actually is the third son of Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryuusai"._

"_Hm, huh?"_

"_One of Japan biggest tycoons, President and founder of Seireitei Cooporation or better known as the Yamamoto Cooporation, a huge corporation that covers many of Japan's important industries and resources, steel, energy, food, medicine, just to name the few. And of course, _Seireitei University_ is just the small drop in their ocean."_

_Mouth wide opened, Ichigo exclaimed, "You got to be kidding me."_

_Pushing his glasses up, Ishida continued "Of course not, don't you ask yourself, why most people in this school don't know about Aizen's questionable lifestyle despite the fact that he has ton of lovers and throws them off like trash after he is done with them? Although Aizen is a cunning man, his wit alone could not cover everything. He has the administration behind him."_

"_You know a lot, huh?"_

_Ishida leaned his back against the chair and sighed, "My dad is not only the director of his own hospital, he was a student here before and therefore he has agreed to become the director for the university's hopital too. He has shares in this university, and also holds some power here, so he knew."_

"_And he told you?"_

"_Ok, you have asked me a lot of questions. I'm going to go and get real studying done now."_

"_Hold on. If he is really that rich, he should just ask the school to build him a whole apartment to live, and say something like special treatment for the most intelligent and talented student, if he wanted to hide his real identity."_

"_Go ask him ok? I have to study now, I can never get any studying done with you around. One warning, be careful of him." Seeing the orange haired man's famous scowl, Ishida added, "Cheer up, at least now you get an even cheaper price, with the 30% off, Aizen is nice to you, huh,"_

XxXxXxXx

Yesterday, Aizen came home earlier than him and stayed in his room for the whole time, only getting out of the kitchen to get some foods... a lot of food actually, so Ichigo assumed that he had a partner in his room. Hopefully, that man whoever he was left already, Ichigo needed to get an early shower today since he wanted to go to the library earlier than usual to get a very important book he needed before anyone else has the chance to."

He opened the bathroom and realized there was someone in the room. God, not this again. He thought that Aizen had promised him to tell his partners to leave before 6:00 in the morning. If he was really that rich, at least build one more bathroom so he did not have to see a naked man every morning. Hm, maybe not naked, but half naked. It was weird though, usually men were half naked at the top, but this man had his shirt on, only his legs were visible. And he had long hair. Aizen's taste became weirder and weirder recently. Hold on, but a male was usually taller, right? And their legs were not as smooth and slender like this. Oh no, he was inflected by Aizen's taste and now was analyzing a male body...?... but a male body was not supposed to be like this. Now that he looked more carefully, it seemed like he had breasts and...Ichigo blushed.

Orihime turned her head toward him, face bright red, she flustered, "Kurosaki-kun, I'm sorry. I just got in and I forgot to lock the door. Do you need to use the bathroom now? I'll leave. I'm sorry."

She wasn't wearing a bra, and he could see quite clearly her admirable assets. It was bigger than he had imagined... curvy and flawless. Aizen's shirt covered half of her thighs, but he had the feeling that she really did not wear any type of underwear, including a bra and _that_. Only her long slender legs were really bare and not covered, but seeing her like this was enough to give him his first hard on in his life. He wondered what would it feel to touch those hidden thighs, to go under the shirt and feel her breasts in his hands... but before he could fantasize any further, a figure had come between them and deliberately stood in front of the beautiful girl, hiding everything of her body from his hungry eyes.

"Kurosaki-san, what a surprise to have you this early in the morning. I thought that you usually take shower at 7:00 so I told Orihime to have a bath now before you come. I'm sorry, I'll take her out now."

_No one complained about her being here at this time. You can have her here a little longer. I don't mind, really._

But before he could say anything, Aizen had led the girl out, deliberately covering her half exposed body with his and left.

Ichigo sighed. He had never wanted someone this badly before. Hold on, he seemed to have forgetten something. Oh, no. His mind had been clouded by her sexy figure that he forgot to question why she was here, this early in the morning, in his bathroom, half naked, with no underwear whatsoever, and in the arms of Aizen.

Ichigo's heart sank and then wrenched painfully. They must have finally done that. He had hoped for the past month that Aizen had split up with her because she had not answered his desire, and that was why Aizen had been so frustrated lately, but it seemed like it was not the case. They got back together.

Half of him wanted to move out immediately and find a room off campus despite the consequences so that he did not have to see them like this everyday, but the other half wanted to stay so that he could see her again...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

(1) When I said " Some nights he even had three or more partners", i did not mean threesome or foursome, and I did not mean that he had all at once, I mean he had one lover then ask them leave to have another. (God, I hate this, why do I always have to say embarrassing stuffs in my A/N)

(2) "_Kurosaki Ichigo, you are too naive, you should have investigated about your roommate before agreeing to stay with him. Should you not be a little surprised to be in a two rooms apartment with the price of a four rooms apartment?"_ This one my beta has question about, and I already explain in the A/N at the beginning of this chapter. So according to my logic and truth in this story, renting a room in a two rooms apartment must be more expensive than a 4 rooms apartment, so Ichigo gets a great deal having to pay his room cheaper than it should be when he first rent the room. Then, he even gets a better deal later, when he asks to move out, to have 30% discount out of his already good deal. Any confusion? Maybe it's because I phrase the line wrong? Yeah, please let me know.

When I wrote this chapter, it was actually longer, but I cut it in half because the next scene is going to be very long so I have to turn it into a chapter, making this chapter fairly short.

And finally, if you like this story, squeeze me a review when you have a chance, ok? That would make me very happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

Beta-ed by**Black Diamond07**

(1/18/11)

* * *

><p>Aizen sat at the corner of the bed, again, not saying a word to her since they came back from the bathroom. She sat closer to him, tracing her fingers around his neck. He looked even more charming with only his dark blue robe on. She wanted to be with him again so badly that she took the first move and leaned toward him to lightly kiss on his neck. However, he shook her off. Hurt, she turned her body away from his.<p>

Their backs facing each other, he asked her in his low voice, "Why are you wearing like that to go to the bathroom? You know that there is another male here, don't you?"

"My dress is in shreds, and I can't find my underwear anywhere." She felt so angry, he was the reason she had nothing to wear, and he now blamed her for that. Why did he have to rip her dress off completely and tossed her underwear somewhere that she could not find? She did not even know how to get out of his apartment now, and he got angry at her? "Moreover, you said that it's safe to go to the bathroom because he was asleep. What's the big deal anyway? I had your shirt on and it covered almost everything."

"Cover almost everything?" his voice was shaking with rage as he turned her around, "Do you know anyone could see everything about your body under this stupid shirt? You looked naked. You fed his eyes well enough, good job."

He stopped as he saw tears roll down her cheeks nonstop. He hugged her and kissed lightly on her forehead, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It was all my fault, I just got so angry at myself, not being able to protect you from his dirty eyes. I should not vent my anger at you. I'm sorry."

Sobbing in his chest, she gripped his robe, "I don't care what others think of me, but I hope at least you have some faith in me. I gave myself to you because I love you. I'm not a slut. Do not treat me like one."

"I know. I know. I never thought of you as one." He kissed her on her head, "I love you, I'm just so in love with you that I cannot stand it when another male looks at you with inappropriate eyes. I don't want anyone to see you like this but me."

He brushed his lips on her and kissed her passionately. Gently put her down the bed, he told her, "Orihime, I want us to live together. I'll rent an apartment off campus. We can..."

But she rested her body on her elbows and reached upward, putting her fingers on his lips to stop him. "But it's really expensive living off campus, and us medical students should not leave campus. Especially you..." Orihime stopped, looking away. Aizen was a fifth year student, he had to work at the university hospital most of the time. Living off campus would be too time consuming. There were not a lot of apartments to rent for near campus, and most of them were packed. It would take at least one hour to commute to campus. It was really very inconvenient. "You need to concentrate on your study." She said firmly, "I don't want to distract you. Moreover, living off campus is really time consuming."

"I have a car. It would reduce the commute time by half."

"You have a car?" Orihime asked fuzzily. Aizen did not seem like a rich type to her. He ate student discount meals, wore normal clothing, had scholarships to finance his study, and on top of that, worked very hard to earn more money from internships at the hospital and teaching assistance. Where did he get the money from?

"You don't have to worry about money. I'll take care of everything. Renting an apartment off campus is a piece of cake." He assured her.

"A piece of cake? I don't have any money. As of now, I'm living and studying out of my scholarships and working studies. I cannot afford living off campus."

"I told you. I'll take care of everything. I'll pay for everything." He cupped her face and smiled, "All you need to do is say yes and move out with me"

She straightened and leaned against the bed head, "I don't want to."

Confusion in his eyes, he asked, "You don't want to live with me?"

Orihime sighed, "It's still too early for that. I don't want our relationship to affect our study. I have worked so hard for the past ten years to become a doctor. I don't want to spoil my own future."

"How would living with me spoil your future?"

"Like I said, I cannot concentrate with you being with me all the time." She could feel her face was ten times redder, thinking about what they might do if they lived together. "I need my own space too. And more importantly, I do not want to rely on you, or using your money. If you love me, I hope you will respect my decision too."

Aizen looked away and stared at the floor for about thirty seconds then turned his face back to her. "I'm just asking. I'll keep this offer open. You can change your mind anytime."

He stood up and went to his closet, ready to get dress.

"I hate it when you're cold to me when I don't do what you want."

"I just want to see you everyday. I want the first person I see when I open my eyes every morning is you. I want to say good morning to you everyday. I want to have breakfast, lunch, dinner with you. I want to see you every time I get home. I want to say "I'm home" to you and hear you say "Welcome home" back. And what's wrong with that?" He slammed the closet door. "I just realized that you might not feel the same way about me like I do about you. I'm just an idiot who is madly in love with a person who does not love him back."

Warm affection, then cold guilt whirled, twisted, and blended together in her stomach. She was so selfish. This man in front of her just wanted to be with her everyday because he loved her, but she flat out rejected him. However, she did not want to use his money and did not want their relationship to affect their studies, especially his. He only had two year left, she did not want to see him lose everything because of her. He had such a bright future ahead, she could not ruin everything.

She came close and hugged him from behind, intertwining his fingers with her,  
>"I do want to live with you, but not now. I want to complete my degree and become a doctor. Call me selfish, but I cannot let anything get in my way." She rested her head on his back, "I've seen how my parents had fallen because of their inabilities to control their own desires, and I cannot follow their footsteps, I want to become a different person. I want to become strong."<p>

She tried to turn him to face her. "But every time I'm near you, I'm afraid that I'll trail further off my path."

Looking her directly in her eyes, he asked, "And why is that?"

"Because I want to be close to you.", her face heating up, "I want to touch you, to kiss you, to make you smile and happy, to know nothing but you and you alone. I cannot do anything with you next to me."

Gasping when his lips on her, she returned the kiss with equal eager, and he on top of her again, in his bed. He whispered in her ears, "I'm so sorry. I was so upset, thinking that you didn't want me."

"I want you. I wanted you so badly that I got scared. I want our love to strengthen our dream, not hinder it."

He sighed, "I understand. I'll promise I'll not let our relationship affect our study, but I do want to meet you as frequently as possible."

"We can meet just like before. Having lunch when we have time, meeting twice a week when we are done with our obligations. I'll promise I'll save time to spend with you."

A playful smirk swept through his face and he placed his hand on her thigh, right under the hem of the shirt, "But how about when I want to be close with you like last night."

She felt her cheeks fire up in several shades redder as she muttered, "Then I guess we could do it whenever you want to...in our free time, that is."

Leaning closer to her, he brushed his lips on her neck, "Orihime, I cannot wait, I want you so badly now." One hand still moved up and down her inner thigh, the other hand pinched her nipple through the shirt, making it hard and more visible under the thin material.

"You are so beautiful." He captured her nipple in his mouth.

"Let me take the shirt off first." Orihime tried to sit up and took the shirt, but Aizen stopped her, "Don't you know that you look very sexy in this shirt, wearing nothing beneath?"

Shyly pressing her chest against his, she brushed her lips around his earlobe, "Did I really look very exposed in the bathroom?" Seeing his darkened eyes, she

whispered, "Do you think that he has seen everything?"

"It does not matter anymore." He gripped her legs and slightly pulled them up, making her upper half fall back to the bed, then he hooked her legs around his waist and grabbed her breasts, squeezing them skillfully in his hands, "It just makes him even more jealous, not being able to touch you like this. All he could do is drool over your beauty."

Taking a condom under a pillow out, he put it on.

Feeling a sting in her heart, she could not help but asked, "I noticed that you have condoms all around your house. Last night, when we took the shower together..." Still feeling embarrassing about what happened in the bathroom last night as well as the frequencies that they got intimate together yesterday, she traced her fingers around the sheet reluctantly before continuing, "you also took a condom out of the small cabin behind the mirror." Looking deep into his eyes, she asked, "Sousuke, are you very sexually active?"

His face was stoic and emotionless when he answered, "Yes, I have multiple sex partners."

"Have" not "had"? Fearing the outcome but she continued to push; she had to know, "Even when we are dating?"

There was a trace of hesitation in his eyes, but then he looked into her eyes with his deep and intense orbs. There was a sight quiver in his voice as he answered her, "Yes, even when we are dating."

"Will you...even after we slept together?" Insisting to look at the sheet, she tried to hold back her tears.

"No." He turned her head to face his, "No, I'll never let anyone but you touch me after this." He tilted her chin up, "I want you and you alone. Before I thought sex was just an act to satisfy my need, but after last night, I know it's not. You made it become something sacred and spiritual. You made me happy, not just sexually satisfied. Orihime, I have never felt like this before. My feeling for you...", he stroked her cheek, "is something so pure that I didn't know I was capable of having."

He rested his forehead on hers, "Orihime, do you still want to be with me, want to do this with me, knowing this truth?"

Love was such a scary thing. It was like wandering in an empty field; only soil and dirt, but only one wind and it washed away all of the filthiness, watering the field with the rain of hope and suddenly the ugly empty field transformed and was covered with flowers and mossy grasses. She did not care if the field was actually vacant and lifeless, all she cared about was the wind that blew life into it, and though it was just a small wind and would obviously be gone before she could realize it, she chased after it helplessly, clinging to the false picture that it painted. The wind was so fresh. It promised so much freedom that she wanted to take off all of her clothes and be exposed completely under it.

"When I was a little, my mother brought home multiple men, my father got angry and hit her, she left. He got even angrier, he hit my brother and me. He got drunk. He hit my brother and me. He gambled. He lost. He hit my brother and me. Every time he hit us, he told us to hate our mother, because she was a slut. She slept with many men. She left, only to sleep with more men. So he hit us and hit us until my brother took me away. My brother died. I lived alone. Three year ago, someone from the hospital asked me to see my father the last time."

She laughed softly and traced her fingers mindlessly around the sheet, "He was dying when I came to meet him. He thought that I was mother. He said that he was happy that he was able to see me for the last time...he still thought that I was mother. He said that he was sorry, he was sorry to let my mother leave. He was hurt when he knew she betrayed him, but he loved her still, never stop loving her. He wished that he listened to her. He wished that he took more of an effort to understand her, to fix things between them. He wished that he could go back and change thing, but he could not... Then he died."

He hugged her, seeing how she was trembling. His warmth made her feel better, more relaxed, more at ease. "That was when I realized it was impossible to go back and change things, so I promised myself to live a good life so that I will not die in regret. If I love someone, I'll do anything I can to make him happy; I'll never let him leave without doing everything in my power to understand him, to keep him by my side."

She sighed in his chest, "Sousuke, you reminded me of my mother. Incredibly attractive and charming. She was an actor, you know, so she had a lot of masks, occasionally she took them off when she was with us, but she wore them so often that I wonder what was the real her. You are just exactly the same; you give out the same aura, the same deceiving and manipulative air."

He let her lie down with him, resting her head on his shoulder, his arms wrapped protective around her. "I have wondered, again and again, what my father saw in her. He was a good man before she left. He was very kind to everyone, helping anyone in need. I wondered if he was drawn by her because of her beauty. He was not a very handsome man, unfortunately." She laughed softly.

"So when I first met you, I asked myself if I let myself be seduced by you, would I be the same as my father? Would I have the same ending like him? It was intriguing, I made the bet. If I do not fall into my father's path, then I'm stronger than him. I can live well, having a much better life than him. I want to prove to him and everyone that I have the power to decide my own fate. That I am a better person than my mother and father."

Nuzzling into his arms, she sighed, "Do you hate me now? That I used you as an experiment. Do you still want to be with me? Do you still want to do this with me, knowing this truth?"

"Why did you tell me this?"

"I want to know if you are disgusted by me." She sat up and took the shirt off, "I want to show you the real me and see if you still love me."

Pushing her down, he kissed her passionately, "I don't care. I just want to be with you. I know you love me too."

She let out a small cry as he entered her unexpectedly. He was rough and merciless, thrusting in and out at full speed, making her moan helplessly, forgetting to lower her voices, to control her erotic sounds. In fact, she couldn't remember anything, couldn't think of anything but the pleasure he gave her.

Digging her nails into his back she cried, "Sousuke" and shot all of her desire out, but he still rocked her hard and fast until he reached his climax and dropped his exhausted body on top of her.

As he threw the condom away and held her in his arms, she asked, "Sousuke, don't you have to go to class now? You might be late."

"I want to be with you a little longer."

"It's not good. Didn't we promise to not let..."

"I know." He kissed her forehead, "Just this one time. I want to sleep with you by my side."

As he drifted off to sleep, she caressed his cheek, "Sousuke, I told you everything, but you're still not completely honest with me. You have not shown me your real self yet, but I'll wait. I'll be patient and wait for you.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Thank you for reading. Next installment will come within a week (I hope).

And I do love to hear what you think about this chapter ;).


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **

Sorry for the late update.

This story is honored to be betaed by **Black Diamond07****.**

(1/27/12)

* * *

><p>Her voice through the wall sounded almost divine, so surreal; so that was what she sounded like in pressed his back against the wall. Part of him wanted to cover his ears so that he did not have to hear the sounds she made for another man. Another part of him wanted to hear her sweet voice, to crave it deep into his mind, everything about her. It was unfortunate, but...he had fallen in love with her, a girl he just met twice. How it happened, he did not know. He just knew that his heart now was a mess- confused, jealous, angry, and sad, yet he could not help wanting to see her again, to hear her sweet voice again, to smell her heavenly scent again...<p>

Shaking his head, he went into his room, picking up his backpack. He needed go to the library now. As he opened the door, he saw a figure approach the apartment. It was Gin, Aizen's longest lover. He came here often and many times had dinner with Aizen and Ichigo. Ichigo did not know how to describe the relationship between Aizen and Gin... Aizen did not treat Gin the same way he treated his other lovers, probably cared for him more, not much like a lover, but more like a long term friend. However, Aizen kept his higher power of authority in the relationship, like a boss or something like that. Gin, on the other hand, although he made it looked like he did not care for Aizen one bit, Ichigo could feel that Gin loved Aizen deeply despite his indifferent and sometimes sarcastic attitude.

Gin came closer. His mocking smile never left his face. His eyes still narrowed to slits. Actually, Ichigo doubted that Gin would ever open his eyes or abandon that derisive smile; a strange fellow indeed.

"Ichigo, how are ya doin'? I'm looking' for Aizen-sama. Tch...touche... asking me for an errand this early in the morning. Can I come?'

Reluctantly, Ichigo didn't want to hurt either Orihime or Gin, and he didn't think that letting them meet each other would help. Gin was usually indifferent with Aizen's lovers, sometimes he even came to the apartment and waited in the living room until Aizen was done with his deed, but this time it was different. Even Ichigo could feel it... Aizen really did hold some feelings toward Orihime...or at least cared for her deeply. What would Gin do if he saw Orihime?

Gin showed Ichigo his bag, "Nothing much, I just want to give this to Aizen's girlfriend, his order."

"So you know about her?"

"The whole school knows about her."

Ichigo stepped aside, letting Gin pass, curious of what he would do next, he followed Gin as he calmly went to Aizen's room. After Gin knocked the door, Orihime opened it, still in Aizen's shirt, but she only showed her upper half and deliberately hid her breasts behind the door. Ichigo blushed, he hoped she did not think him as a pervert.

"Um, Kurosaki-kun, and..."

"Gin, Aizen's lover."

"Huh?" Eyes wide opened, Orihime looked at Gin in mild horror,

"Kidding, just kidding. I just want to see your reaction. Priceless."

Closing the door behind her, Orihime murmured "I'm sorry, Sousuke is sleeping, can we talk outside?"

His smile ever on his face, but Ichigo could see the how Gin's eyebrows slightly knitted together, he obviously irritated at the way Orihime said Aizen's name "Of course, of course, do not want to see Aizen-sama's angry face if he does not get enough sleep, do we?"

Smiling, Orihime cheerfully clapped her hands together, "Thank you very much, Gin-san. What can I do for you?"

Gin gave her the bag, "Aizen-sama asked me to give ya this, it's yer dress."

Not hiding the happiness in her eyes, she shyly asked, "Sousuke?"

"Hai, hai... Aizen-sama let ya call him by his first name?" It seemed like Gin could not stand it anymore and he had to know.

Ichigo looked at his watch, he would be late for the library. He had to leave now. Taking a glance at Orihime, his heart sank. She was another man's woman. He had not felt too strongly about her yet, this was the right time to let her image go out of his mind before it was engraved too deeply. He should not interfere into their business or think about her anymore. He should concentrate in his study now.

"Sorry, but I have to go. Can you lock the door when you leave?'

Not waiting for the two to reply, he ran out of the apartment. It was not his business. It was not his business. Not his business.

XxXxXxXxX

"Orihime-chan, I was askin' you if Aizen-sama let you call him by his first name?"

Still looking at the back of Ichigo as he left, Orihime turned her head back to Gin,

"Um, he asked me to. Is there a problem?"

Was this man smiling constantly? He had not taken his fake smile off since she met him.

"No, of course not. I'll leave now, not wanting to get in you two lovers' way."

There was some bitterness in his voice that made Orihime sad. This man must be very lonely. She heard about him from Aizen before. Aizen did not say it out, but Orihime could feel that Gin was a very dear friend of Aizen, and she did not want to be the one that broke their friendship.

"Gin-san" The man turned his head back, his face was still unreadable, "Gin-san, if you don't mind, do you want to stay for breakfast? I hope you do not have class this early. I want to do something to thank you for bringing the dress all the way here."

"No problem, I just follow Aizen-sama's order, choosing the dress with the size and the style he likes."

"Please." She looked at him, almost begging, "We can have breakfast and wait for Sousuke to wake up. I want to know more about you. I have heard about you a lot from Sousuke, and I'm really curious to know how much of it was the truth."

"Aizen-sama bad-mouthed about me?", his facial expression had not changed one bit, but Orihime could almost feel the happiness present on it, his face seemed to brighten somehow. Orihime smiled, it seemed like he was more cheerful now, knowing that Aizen did care for him.

"I'll be right back.". Taking the bag, Orihime came to the bathroom, "Can you wait for me? I'll tell you more about it?"

"Take your time. Orihime-chan, I want to know how badly Aizen-sama told you about me."

Closing the door, Orihime wore the dress and looked at herself in the mirror. It was a white sun dress with white lilies scattering around, high-cut, and sleeveless that fitted her body perfectly. Orihime never felt so happy before, she wanted to come to the room and hug him tight, saying how much she liked the dress, how much joy she was feeling now, knowing how much he cared about her. Remembering that Gin was waiting for her, she immediately went out to the kitchen.

"Sousuke told me to use the kitchen as I please. He also let me know where he put his stuff, so I could really cook something for us, now. What do you want, Gin-san?" Orihime asked, standing on her toes, trying to reach the cabin and got some cups and plates out.

"Um, let me help ya, Orihime-chan." He put coffee into the coffee machine and turned it on. "Aizen-sama likes my coffee the most, let me make us some."

"Thank you." She smiled, "my cooking is really weird. I have a very abnormal taste. I'm afraid that it will not fit him well, so can you tell me what he likes?" Blushing, she muttered, "Sorry, I'm such a bad girlfriend. I really don't understand much about him. And recently...", remembering what just happened in the bedroom, she looked down at the kitchen counter, "recently I realized that there are a lot of things about him that I know nothing about." Sighing, she put a pan on the stove and turned it on, "I just want to learn more about him, to know him a little better."

"Dark coffee, two small spoons of sugar, half a spoon of condensed milk, a little bit of salt, tiny bit of whip cream." Gin put the steaming cup down in front of Orihime. "Aizen-sama's favorite. Wanna try?"

Orihime took a sip, "Really unique. It's so good that I want to put some honey and ginger into it."

Gin chuckled, "Honey and ginger? This is not tea, you know."

Her face burning in heat, Orihime flustered, "I told you, I have some strange taste."

"Will you change it for Aizen-sama?"

Orihime's heart skipped a beat. She never thought about this before. Never thought that she had to change her habit or taste in food for another person if she wanted to be with him. Orihime turned her attention back to the pan, put oil in it and began to crack the eggs. She did love Aizen, but she did not know if her love for him was deep enough for her to make such sacrifices. The sacrifice itself was small, she had no problem doing this for him if it would make him happy, but the implication behind it was another story. She put the slices of bread into the toaster. It meant she would have to change, she would not be the same Orihime she was now. She did not know if she wanted to change for him, to become a different person just because of him. She did not know if she wanted to do each and everything just for him, knowing him and him only. She wanted a space for herself too, she wanted to do what she liked, eat what she wanted to eat, live the life she wanted to live, whether Aizen liked it or not.

"Still cannot figure it out, so I guess ya will not change for him."

Turning off the stove and puting some salt on the cooked eggs, Orihime answered, "I will do it for him, if that's what makes him happy."

"So unwillingly, huh? If it was me, I'll answer it right away without any hesitation."

Taking the bread out and placing them on the plates, Orihime came to the table and gave Gin his plate. "So, what is your answer?" Orihime asked; her heart raced with a slight jealousy that began to sting in her chest. She sat down and took another slip from the hot coffee.

"Yes, of course. If I love him, I would not hesitate to do anything for him." Gin answered so casually like it was not even a problem or anything worth thinking about...like it was the most obvious fact in this world.

She put the cup down, "Even if it means that you have to change who you are?"

Gin chuckled and put a piece of bread into his mouth, "You do not love him that much, do you?"

Orihime leaned her back against the chair, "I always think that love is what helps you to become who you really are, not the opposite. I'm sure Sousuke also will not want me to change if he really loves me. I also never expect him to change. I want to love him for who he really is."

"Ya talked a lot, but to be concluded, ya don't want to change for him."

Orihime looked at her still steaming coffee cup, "Is this a bad thing?"

"Aizen-sama is more fragile than you think, if you can't love him with all your heart, you'll end up breaking him more than before."

'Breaking him more than before?' Did Gin imply that Aizen was already broken inside now? She really did not know much about him... She wasn't even willing to change for him... Maybe she did not have the right to love him after all...

"You're just like his mother."

Surprised by his statement, Orihime almost dropped her cup down. "Huh?"

"No, I did not mean the appearance." He leaned closer and opened his eyes, clear blue orbs gazing into her soul, "You women will do nothing but hurt him badly at the end. Like his mother, you'll give him hope and false love only to betray him in the end. Because you do not know a thing about him, you'll be horrified when you know the truth and then run away like a coward, abandoning him, leaving him all broken and empty."

There was a click in the direction of Aizen's room and the door opened. Aizen, in his dark blue robe, covered his yawn with the back of his palm and casually came to the table, "Gin, you came?". Sweeping his eyes through the room to land on Orihime, he smiled, lazily wrapping his arms around her waist as she stood up to greet him. He brushed his lips on her ears seductively and murmured, "I see, you found your underwear."

Red like a tomato, Orihime tried to say something coherent, "I'll make you something to eat."

Making the eggs and puting the bread into the toaster, Orihime turned her head to face Aizen, "Thank you for the dress. I'll pay you later."

Nuzzling his head into her neck, he traced his fingers around her breasts and pinched her nipples, "It is my fault that your dress is unusable, so of course I need to compensate you for that."

Breathing heavily from the pleasure Aizen was giving her, rubbing her nipple skillfully through the dress with his clever fingers, Orihime tremblingly poured the coffee down, trying to remember what Gin put in it. Then she remembered that they were not alone in the kitchen, Gin was here too. What was Aizen doing in front of a guest? Although their backs was facing the kitchen table and Gin was not likely to see what Aizen was doing with her breasts, but they really should not do this, getting too intimate in front of his friend. She rather they expressed their love in the bed only, so she gently pushed his hands away and kept their distance. Handing him the coffee, Orihime flushed, "I try to follow what Gin told me, but it might not be that good."

Smiling warmly at her, Aizen took a slip, "Indeed not as good as Gin." He stroked her cheek lightly, "But I never taste something this sweet."

Panic, she flustered, "Did I put too much sugar in it? I'm sorry, let me do it again."

Chuckled, he grabbed her hand, "No, I meant this cup was filled with the sweetness of your love to me, this taste is singular." He looked at her with the wanting look that she knew after this he would kiss her passionately. However, she really did not want to show affection in front of a third person, especially Gin. She had the feeling that he would be very upset if they kissed, so she turned her body away from him and went to the stove to take his food out, "You can sit now, your food will be ready in one minute."

Trying to hide his disappointment, he sat down smilingly, "Gin, how do you like my girlfriend's cooking?"

"Ya a lucky bastard, Aizen-sama. Orihime-chan is a great girl. She is really too good for you."

'Is this so?" He calmly took a slip of coffee as Orihime handed him the plate. "But you evaded my question. I asked you if you like her cooking."

"Why don't ya try it yerself?"

"You are as sneaky as ever." Putting a piece of egg into his mouth, he smiled at Orihime, "Thank you, Orihime"

"I think it's pretty boring, but that's what everyone likes." Orihime said cheerfully while taking honey, mustard, mayonnaise, wasabi from the refrigerator out and put all of them into her plate. "Itadakimasu."

Aizen just looked at Orihime with amusing eyes while Gin chuckled and mockingly took a slip of coffee with a smile ever presented on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Next update might come later than expected. I have not heard anything from my beta yet.

I'll try update my other stories too, I'm so lazy recently.

And thank you for reading :). Hope you like this chapter ? O-O ?. Big hugs to all of the reviewers.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **

Thanks **Darling-Corinna** for beating this chapter.**  
><strong>

(3/12/12)

* * *

><p>"Orihime." Aizen groaned and grabbed Orihime's head before releasing. He looked down at his girlfriend, all flush and sweaty, her divine body laid bare under his. Her messy hair was scattered on the white pillow, her eyes were half-lidded, and she panted heavily from the pleasure. Seeing her like this made him want to take her again and again. His phone vibrated. He reached over to check the message with irritation; then he sighed and put the phone back on the table.<p>

Wrapping his arm around her shoulders and bringing her closer, he kissed the top of her head, "Orihime, have you ever thought about getting married before?"

Nuzzling her head into his chest, she answered sleepily, "I'm only nineteen. I haven't thought about it yet." She wrapped her arms around his waist and drifted off to sleep.

Every time he mentioned about living together or getting married, she always found ways to change the topic. Despite being a gentle and soft-hearted girl, she actually was a very free spirit and hated to be tied down. He stroked her hair gently, but he could not wait no more, or it would be too late. What should he do to make her marry him immediately?

"Orihime, Orihime." He called her several time to make sure that she was asleep, then he reached for her bag and took her pills out. She was a smart and cautious girl. Although he used condoms every time they got intimate, right after their first night, he knew that she started to take the pills too as a double protection. He emptied the bottle of its contents and filled it back up with the vitamins tablets that he had collected before hand.

He would make sure that she was his and his alone, tying her fate completely to his.

XxXxXxXxXx

Leaning his back against the kitchen wall, Ichigo could not take his eyes off Orihime. In her light pink hoodie and long gray sport pants, she looked even more tempting than usual. Recently, she had rarely worn dresses anymore and usually hid herself in baggy clothes. She told him that it was because it was getting cold, but he knew she did this for Aizen. He doubted that Aizen had ever told her what to wear, but not wanting to upset or make him jealous over trivial things, Orihime chose more modest clothes that did not show her assets as much, or to be more precise, did not show anything at all. However, she looked absolutely cute in those clothes. What it could not hide was her irresistible charm blended with the pureness of her presence. She looked even more innocent and beautiful.

Ichigo turned his head away. He should not be drawn by her beauty, not when he knew the consequences. Not only that his attraction toward her would hurt him in the long term, it did her no good. Aizen had long suspected him holding some feelings for her. He sighed; he better learned how to get her out of his mind for the good of everyone. Besides, Aizen did care for her a lot. After what Ichigo guessed was their first time together, Aizen had stopped meeting his _friends, _cutting all of the relations. Now the only one came to this apartment was Orihime. Ichigo hoped Aizen would take good care of her, so he should not become a third person and ruin their happiness.

Today she insisted on asking him to help with her cooking, claiming that she wanted to make a decent lunch for Aizen, but with her habit she would put endless interesting things into it, so she needed him to keep her from doing so. However, he did not have to do much because she had controlled herself a lot, always asking him twice before cooking or putting something in the pan.

The door opened, and Aizen got into the house, sighing in exhaustion. Worried, Orihime went to his side and asked if he was ok.

"I'm fine," he assured her and stroked her hair lightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought that we will have lunch together here, so I made something for..."

"I'm sorry, Orihime. Last night I got a message, but I forgot to tell you. I have an important meeting this evening and I have to leave for it now. I just came home to grab something."

Hurriedly going to the room and getting a bag, he left after kissing her forehead and saying goodbye.

Sighing, Orihime turned to Ichigo and smiled, "Kurosaki-kun, do you mind if we continue?"

"He's gone, but you still want to cook?"

"I cooked this for the three of us, but now that he's gone," she swayed the plate playfully before putting it down, "I guess we just have to eat his part too. I'm almost done here. Should I put some wasabi in?"

Crossing his arms, he shook his head and grunt, "It's an absolute no no."

She laughed and poured some food onto a plate before handing it to him, "Master, as a thanks for your educational service today, I'll give you the biggest portion."

"I think you just want me to help you eating for your boyfriend."

She pouted, "I really saved you the best one; and besides, I can eat all of this by myself, no problem!"

She was so cute that he could not stop himself and got closer, pressing her against the refrigerator. He raised his hand to touch her, but seeing the terrified look in her eyes, he stopped. "You have dirt on your cheek." He used his knuckles to caress her bright red cheek, pretending to clean it but actually to feel her smooth skin a little bit longer. Looking at her full, slightly part lips, he leaned even closer...He could even hear the sound of her heart beat rapidly against her chest. Maybe, just maybe, she felt something towards him too. However, he stopped and stepped back to the table. He could not risk not being able to be her friend and meet her everyday.

"Sorry, I'm so clumsy. I made such a mess." Orihime said shyly.

Then they laughed and sat down to eat. Ichigo could not help but smile as Orihime ardently told him about her classes, her friends, her roommates, even her silly stories about blue men and aliens. The shell that protected him everyday suddenly cracked and he then opened himself to her, telling her about his classes, his friends, and... well, he preferred not talking about his roommate at this moment and he had no silly stories to accompany hers, so he told her about his family, his father to be exact, since his father stories were more than enough to compete with her silly stories. He had never had a cheerful meal like this before, they talked and talked until the food was all gone, but they had not finished talking yet. There were still many things he wanted her to know about him and so did she. Time seemed to stop and he did not know how long they had been talking, but it did not seem to end any time soon.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

Aizen adjudged his tie, still uncomfortable in the expensive black suit. The room was crowded with important and famous people from around Japan, the elites of elites, but he felt like he was alone in an empty room. He wished he could be home with her now, having dinner with her, listening to her stories, hearing her sweet voices, breathing in the scent of her natural body, caressing her smooth and soft cheeks. With her by his side, he had never felt alone; the hole in his heart was filled completely, and all that he could feel was love and happiness. There was only one thing in this world that he wanted to have, and it was her.

"Aizen-sama." A blonde girl with voluptuous body that was deliberately revealed under the sexy garment approached him and rubbed her huge breasts against his arm, "Aizen-sama, my name is Shima Kimoto. My father is the director on one of your father's companies." Politely turning to his right, pretending to take a glass of wine, he shook the fifthly body away from his. No one, no one except Orihime was allowed to touch him. "Shima-san." He gave her a glass of Vodka and smiled, "It's an honor to meet you." She tried to shove her body onto him again but he had skillfully dodged, "Do you like my tie?"

The woman seductively traced her fingers around his tie, "Of course, it's so charming, just like you."

Gently pushing her hand away, he smiled, "That's good because it means my girlfriend's taste was singular. She bought me this." He straightened the tie, could not hide the pride in his voice. He chuckled, remembering the day she gave him this as a thanks for her dress. He knew she had saved every single cent from her part time job on campus to buy him this, and it just made the tie more valuable and precious.

Taken back by this new found information, the woman asked, almost sounded angry, "You have a girlfriend?"

"Yes, and she is the gentlest and kindest person in the world.'

"It does not fit your suit well. It seems to be made from cheap material."

Giving her a firm glare, he urbanely responded, "Is that so? Then I guess I just have to find another suit that matches it well."

He turned his back and left. If he was in the same room with that abominable woman any longer, he would have to give her adequate punishment for the insult she dared to give Orihime, but he did not want to do any of this now. He did not want to dirty his hand any more, or Orihime would be disgusted by him and would not want to be with him anymore. He could not lose her.

It was fate.

He always hated women. No, he hated everyone and everything to be exact.

But ever since he met her, he felt like he could not hate anything at all because all of his attention and emotion was saved for her and her only.

_Flashback:_

_Five months ago._

_It was a four day field trip for first year medical students. Only the top fifty freshman students were chosen to go with the seniors and explore the nature around Karakura Mountain, and he was the leader of the group. At first, he paid no attention to her, or even knew about her existence, for he only wanted to fool around with men, and he noticed this one male that had an aura that he liked. He was tall and handsome, yes, but he also gave out this feeling of a dangerous man, one who would exact revenge and made his enemies suffer at all cost. So intriguing. Aizen wanted to know what it felt to make this man his and broke him later, so he approached him. That man immediately fell for him and he was able to get him on the bed no long after. So easy that it was almost too boring to bear. Therefore, on the fourth night, right before the morning that they would return to the school, he decided to break up with the man. The man took that calmly. He seemed to not be affected by it at all, claiming that all the time they spent was fun, but that was about it. He then asked Aizen to have dinner with him one last time as a parting gift. _

_That damn man._

_By the time he woke up, he was alone in the forest with only his clothes on; all of his other belongings were gone. Worse, he was placed unsteadily on a large branch of a huge tree, so when he sleepily turned to assess what was going, he fell down the tree and broke his legs. To piss him off even, one hour later, it began to rain. Wet, thirsty, hungry, and broken legs. Aizen had never been this angry before. That damn man was so gonna to pay for drugging and trapping him like this. He was not the one that could be easily tricked. He guessed he let his guard down too much, never thought that a mere freshman could be this snaky, and...To be honest, he was kind of wanted to be manipulated, to be tricked. He was tired of manipulating people, he wanted to know what was it like to be manipulated, be framed by others, to become a victim, so when he met a man that had a potential to do so, unconsciously he let himself fall into the trap. _

_But now he was pissed. One thing he knew for sure, he would never play this game again, it was much better to be the winner, the manipulator, the controller. _

_Sounds of footsteps came from behind him. Good, now he was going to be eaten by some strange animal. Never had he thought to die like this... so lame. The Aizen Sousuke could not die like this. He turned his head to look at the animal._

_It...was a very beautiful animal..._

_Wet from head to toe was a creature with long auburn hair and a slender body. Its gray eyes gazed into his and gasped, "Aizen-senpai. Are you ok?"_

_It appeared to be a human, a girl, now that he remembered, he met it before. It was in the same class with that damn man. The pain in his legs made him find it hard to move, and it fueled his hared and wrath towards the creature that associated with that treacherous man._

_The girl came closer and took a look at his legs, "Aizen-senpai, your legs are broken."_

"_You don't have to be a genius to notice that. Could you use your brain a little and stop saying the obvious?"_

_Too angry, he forgot to put his mask on. More correctly, he did not care anymore, he just wanted to unleash his rage on something._

_The girl looked at him with slight surprise but she quickly hid it. Scratching her head, she laughed it off, "You are right, Senpai. I'm not exactly the smart one here."_

_He hated stupid people the most, and this girl seemed to be the thickest head in the ocean of those dummies. _

"_Get me out of here."_

_She saluted, "Yes, Sir."_

_She bent down and looked at him, waiting. _

_He looked back at her. "What are you doing?"_

"_I'm waiting for you."_

"_Waiting for me to do what?"_

"_To get on my back, so that I can carry you out of this place." _

"_Are you stupid? Are you out of your mind? Why the hell did you get into this school,not to mention the top fifty freshman? I'll have to check on to what the administration is doing here?"_

"_Check on? How can a student check on the administration?" She looked at him doubtfully._

_Too frustrated, he snapped her, "Just get the Hell out of here and find someone to help."_

"_But you and I are the only one here. Everyone else left, and this mountain is not exactly the most populated place you know."_

_Correction, there was no one on this mountain, it was deserted; sometimes schools sent students here on field trip, other than that, no one ever wanted to come here._

"_Get your cell phone out and call someone. Do I even have to tell you the basics?"_

"_Um, but you know. When I went looking for you, it rained. Um, and the water got into my cell phone and it is now unusable."_

"_You are looking for me, but why?" He was surprised, because he thought that she got lost, he never expected that she was looking for him._

"_You know, I had this one classmate, his name is Tsu..."_

"_Shut up, don't you dare say his name in front of me."_

"_Um...sure. This morning this... classmate of mine told the teachers and everybody else that you had called a taxi and gotten back to school because of some urgent business. However, when everyone got on the bus, I saw him throw something down the mountain, and from afar it looked like your bag. I remembered you said that you had this bag for five years and rarely ever left it. I immediately had a hunch that you were still in the forest, but because I had been thinking for too long about what I should do, the bus had left before I even realized it, so I decided to see if you were indeed still in the forest."_

_He sighed. He did not know how to describe her, plain stupid or what, but he did not have the energy to argue or reason with her. Suddenly he felt very weak. _

_She put her hand on his forehead, "You have a fever, senpai. Take this." She gave him some medicine and a bottle of water. "You must be hungry too." She pulled out a bread from her bag and broke it into small pieces to feed him._

"_How about you?" Suddenly, he felt worried for her. He wanted to share the bread with her too. Why did he suddenly turn so soft?_

"_Don't worry, senpai. I'm full." She clapped her stomach, "I have eaten a lot already."_

_After he was done eating, she bent down again, "Senpai, get on. It takes three hours to walk out of this forest to go to the main street. We might have to walk for a while on the main street until we meet a car or a bus if we're lucky. So you might want to get on now if you want to get to the hospital before dawn." _

"_I cannot get on your back like this. It's better if we wait for help. If they do not see me, they will look for us for sure."_

_She turned her head and looked at him firmly, almost angry, "Senpai. You're bearing the pain, aren't you? Your legs might get worse if we wait. You're having a fever too. And beside...", she paused and looked away, "That classmate of mine would make sure that help will not come until tomorrow, or that it will take a long time for people to realize that you're gone. Moreover, no one can be sure that you're in the forest or you're gone after you had left the forest if they believe in my classmate's story. In fact, there is a small possibility that help will never come." She sucked his heart away in with her intense gaze, "Just get on, senpai. Please, have faith in me. I'll get you out of this."_

_On her back, he rested his head on her shoulder, "Do you have a map?"_

"_I have the map in my head. Don't worry senpai."_

"_I remembered it too.", but he was so tired that he drifted off to sleep. _

_When he awoke. He was in the hospital. His legs were quickly healed and his fever was gone, but the girl had to stay in the hospital for almost a week due to fever, exhaustion, and starvation. _

_The damn man also transferred to another city right after the field trip before Aizen could take any revenge on him. That sneaky bastard, he was too smart for his own good, but Aizen pursued him no more. He did not even have time to take revenge because all of his mind went to the girl. He spent each and every day at the hospital to make sure that she was alright. Even after she got out of the hospital, he could not stop himself from seeing her. He wanted to see her everyday, badly. _

Remembering the past made him want her even more, to hold her in his arms, to take her again and again, to sleep with her body wrapping around his, to murmur sweet nothings into her ears and enjoy the way her cheeks burned in embarrassment...

"Sousuke."

He turned around to face an old man with red eyes, long white beard and long eyebrows in a plain black silky kimono under a black haori ...his father...

He bowed his head lightly, "Yamamoto-sama."

The old man sighed and turned his back, signalling him to follow. "I just overheard your conversation.". Leading Aizen to a long hall, he asked, "You have a girlfriend now?"

"Yes, Yamamota-sama."

They turned, entering into a large Japaneses style room. He motioned for Aizen to sit down on the pillows arranged around a large round wooden table. Moment later, his oldest brother, Yamamoto Juushirou, a long white haired man with emaciated face, entered the room and sat down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

This is the first chapter that I wrote in Aizen's POV. I'm still having some problems in writing Aizen, but remember this is an AU and this Aizen has different background, age, and experience than the Aizen in the manga. I have made great consideration in very detail that I portray him to make sure that I have a balance between the two Aizen, which means I can still have him IC to a certain extend while can still say what I need to say about him in this AU.

Constructive criticism is welcome. I want to hear what you think about this chapter. Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **

It's all thanks for **Darling-Corinna **that I can update this quick. She edited a chapter in one day!

Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed this story.

Just a reminder about the **warning** for this story (not for this chapter, but for the story as a whole): AiGin, AiHina, Ichihime. Possible OCCness. Not a fluff story.

(3/14/12)

* * *

><p>His father's personal assistant Choujirou Sasakibe also entered the room with some servants to arrange the food on the table. As he was about to leave with the maids, his father stopped him, "Sasakibe, sit down. Sunsui's not here today. Let's have a family dinner with me."<p>

Sasakibe bowed, "My honor, Yamamoto-sama."

The old man took a sip of sake and looked at Aizen warmly, his usual rigid and cold facade was gone, "I'm very happy today. I just heard that Sousuke has found himself a girlfriend."

The faces of everyone sitting at the table brightened, and it annoyed him a lot. It was not their business how he lived his life. So what if he liked men before?

"Congratulations, Sousuke." His brother smiled at him gently, "Is she a good girl?"

The mention about Orihime wiped all of his irritation away; just a mere thought of her warmed his heart. He had been worried too much; maybe his family would like her. Again, who would not like her? If they approved their relationship, he wouldn't have to worry about his family using their power to take her away from him.

He nodded, "She is the best girl I have ever met.'

They laughed happily. His father said, "Sousuke is really a grown man now. You are a very difficult man to please; she must be very beautiful and smart."

He nodded again, forgetting to hide his emotion and eagerness, "She is also very kind and gentle. She is really a very good girl."

His brother smiled again, "I guess your tie is her present for you."

Aizen couldn't hide his happiness and he returned the smile, "How do you know?"

"You seem to treasure it a lot. Ever since you came in the room, you have not let it out of your touch."

His father knitted his eyebrows together as he looked at the simple black and white stripped tie, "Does she go to your school?"

Feeling the ominous outcome from his facial expression, Aizen nodded slightly, "Yes, Yamamoto-sama."

"Most of the students from our university come from rather well-known family but we also give scholarships and financial aid for students with lesser income but have high academic achievement and potential. I guess the lady is from the second group."

Trying to hold back a frown, Aizen calmly answered, "She is a highly intellectual girl with a very kind heart. It would take me a whole day to list all of her good attributes. I believe that her good virtue is much more valuable than where she comes from."

Trying to reduce the increasing tension, his brother put more food on his father's plate, "Father, as long as Sousuke likes her, that's all that matters."

His father sniffed his nose slightly, "Sousuke, you are still young. I'll give you the freedom to have your fun. You can fool around as much as you want, just make sure to not shame our family. Today, I have arranged a meeting for you to meet the lady of the Hinamori Clan. We'll meet her later after meal." His voice told Aizen that it was a final and he had no say in it.

Angry, Aizen put his chopsticks down, "I'm not fooling around, and I have no intention to play with Orihime. I love her. I want to be with her and her only. I will not meet any other women."

"Nonsense." His father slammed his hand on the table, "You are still very young. Young people change girlfriends all the time. You'll get bored of her before you know it. How many girlfriends and..." his skip over the word 'boyfriend' was painful, "have you had up until now? Do you even remember all of them?"

"She's different. I have never felt like this before. I know it. It's love.'

"Sousuke, you disappoint me. I thought that you were different. I cannot believe that you believe in things like love. There are much important things than love."

His brother coughed heavily, blood evident on his handkerchief. Looking at him worriedly, the two men stopped arguing and returned to eat in silence.

Wiping his mouth, his father told him, "Sousuke, I do not object who you want to be with. I'll do nothing to stop you from seeing this woman, but I'll never let her enter into this family, so do not even let it across your mind. As long as you accomplish your duty as my son and the future heir of the Yamamoto Corporation, I'll let you have a comfortable life as you please, but I have chosen a good girl to be your life time partner."

Aizen tried to hold back his anger. He had expressed his real emotion too much today, anymore and he would ruin everything. His face emotionless as he continued to listen to his father.

"She is a real lady, coming from a noble and well-known family. She's really pretty, smart, and kind-hearted. I'm sure she'll lives up to your standards. After this interview, we'll have an engagement party, and then you can marry her after you graduate."

Feeling the rebellion from Aizen, his father continued, "If you really like that woman, you can buy her a house and give her everything that people like her dream of. Money and power, we do not lack. I have no objection if you still want to live with her after your marriage. Now, let's go and meet your fiancée."

He stopped at the door and added, "If you do not listen, Sousuke, this woman will not have a good ending. You are a smart man; you know what's best for her."

XxXxXxXxXx

Yamamoto rested his back against the huge black leather chair, fingering the picture of his family: he, his late wife and his three sons. Sousuke was not himself today. He had displayed too much emotion on his face. Although as a father, he was grateful that his son opened to him more than usual, but that was a weakness, and Sousuke did not have any weaknesses, not until today. He smiled... but he never saw Souuke this happy before, talking about that girl. Maybe if that girl was not too bad, he would compromise for his son's happiness. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

He placed the picture back, and kept his face stoic as his personal assistant came into the room.

"Yamamoto-sama."

He nodded slightly, "Do you have the file of that girl yet?"

Sasakibe placed the file on the huge wooden rectangle table, "Here it is, Yamamoto-sama."

While he looked over the file, Sasakibe continued, "It seems like the Hinamori family is very pleased with Sousuke-sama's performance today. I heard that Lady Hinamori took an immediate liking to him. I think the marriage will be very easy to arrange."

Yamamoto nodded and leaned his back against the chair, throwing the file on the table "No doubt that Sousuke likes this girl, Orihime that much. She indeed is very charming and beautiful. Choujirou, who do you think is better for Sousuke?"

"About appearance, Inoue Orihime has more of an advantage. However, Hinamori is a gem in the ocean. Pretty, kind, smart, courteous, calm, strong, and determined, not to mention coming from a wealthy and noble family. She is the best candidate to be the family future head's wife. With her soft nature as well as her determination and her family influence, she certainly will be a great help for the young master in the future."

Yamamoto nodded and sighed, "I also think that Momo's good nature is a perfect match for Sousuke. She would take good care of him and help him through and through. She will be loyal to him until she dies, just like my late wife. How about Inoue Orihime?"

"According to our information, she is very strong and special. Since her brother died when she was fourteen, she lived alone and worked hard to get into the university. She is extremely smart and always places the top in school. Young master might find her more compatible intellectually. However, her family is very questionable. Her mother was the infamous Inoue Hitomi, and her father was an alcoholic and a gambler. Her brother was just a normal secretary who died long ago in an accident."

"So you think that her family is the only thing that did not fit well with Sousuke?"

Sasakibe looked at Yamamoto briefly before answering, "I don't know what you mean, Yamamoto-sama."

"She is too beautiful. That's one problem. She's too smart, that's another problem, but the biggest problem is that Sousuke is deeply in love with her."

Sasakibe lowered his head in confusion, "You mean that her good attributes are actually what does not fit well with Young Master."

"Beautiful flowers should be for decoration only. I don't want my son having to worry for the rest of his life about his wife's faithfulness, feeling upset every time a man looks at her inappropriately. She will be a great distraction to him especially if he loves her. He needs to use all of his time and energy for the family, and having a beautiful wife who attracts every man that lays an eye on her does not help. She is smart, so it's less likely that she will listen and follow whatever he says. I need him to have someone who will support him all the way, be with him in good or bad time, accepting and helping him regardless of his action, and she is not the one. The worst is that she makes him soft, too soft to be a good leader."

Yamamoto sighed and clasped his hands together, "Sousuke might not see it now, but it would be disastrous if he marries her. Love itself is a weakness. I rather him marry someone he does not love and fulfill his duty as an heir than marrying someone he loves and be destroyed afterward."

"Do you want me to arrange something to break-"

Yamamoto raised his hand, "Do not do a thing. That will only make him love her even more. He is a man who easily gets bored. Just let it be. Sooner or later he will leave her, or if she is really a good and kindhearted girl like he said, she'll leave him. They are not meant to be. I don't believe that they could last long. Arrange more meetings for Sousuke and Momo. After that, proceed to the engagement party. You can leave now."

Sasakibe bowed his head and left.

XxXxXxXxXx

Aizen opened the door and got into his apartment. The anger he had towards his father was suffociating him, robbing him of every last breath. He just wanted to have a good sleep now.

So frustrated.

Why were they doing this at this moment?

Ichigo and Orihime was studying together, too busy talking happily that they did not even know his existence. They laughed together, smiled together, looking at each other.

Too frustrated.

She did not even this open with him before. Why was she so friendly with someone that was not him? She was not allowed to. She was his. She was not allowed to be open with any other men. She was not allowed to look at another man like this, or talk with him like this, or laugh like this. Not allowed to.

Too frustrated.

He headed straight to his room and slammed the door.

Too frustrated.

He threw himself on the bed. He wanted to be more control of his emotions, but whenever she was around, he could not do it. He could not put his mask on anymore.

The door was softly opened and closed, and a pair of arms wrapped around his body, hugging him from behind. "I miss you."

It did not look like she missed him. She had too much fun being with another man just now.

She kissed him lightly on his neck, tracing her fingers around his stomach, sending him several waves of pleasure. "Are you hungry?'

Not answering, he closed his eyes.

"You know, I'm here for you, whatever happens, I'll be here for you." She took his shoes off and covered him with a blanket before lying next to him and hugging him from behind again.

He felt so sleepy. He always found it hard to sleep, and rarely slept well before, only four hours a day, but with her around, he found it so peaceful that sleep just came naturally. He always felt safe with her close to him like this, and he slept.

XxXxXxXx

A first ray of sun light shone into his face, disturbing his peaceful sleep. As he opened his eyes, he saw a pair of gray orbs gaze into his. She rested her body on one of her elbow and smiled, "Good morning, Sousuke."

"You watched me sleep?"

She traced her fingers around his face, from his temper down to his jaw, "You are even more beautiful when you are asleep."

He pulled her down and got on top of her, "Only I can watch you sleeping. You are not allowed to." He crashed his lips on her. Only a day but he missed her lips terribly. She giggled, "Sousuke, you'll be late for school. Come on. I'll make you some breakfast while you take a shower, ok?"

He sighed and nodded, eyeing her back as it left, further and further away from him.

He raised his hand, trying to reach her, but failed. He curled his hand into a fist. He always got what he wanted.

XxXxXxXxX

He smiled at her, putting his hand on top of hers as they were eating tofu soup for breakfast. The meal was quite exquisite. He knew she had tried hard to please his stomach, even giving up on her weird taste. He wiped his mouth with his napkin, "Thank you, Orihime. It was a great meal. Let me make you something next time."

She smiled while taking the dishes away. "You don't need to thank me. Kurosaki-kun has helped me a lot to overcome my weird taste." Her eyes trailed off into another world as she began to wash the dishes, "despite his indifferent and cold attitude, he actually is friendly and very intelligent. I had a lot of fun, studying with him. He is very knowledgeable."

Aizen put the dishes away, trying hard to keep his calm.

"He's so kind. His big dream is to build a big hospital in Africa and help poor people there who do not have money to go to a hospital." Her eyes were brightened as she turned to meet his gaze, "I can't believe it. He is so cool. I wanted to go there and help him too."

She dried her hands, "He is also a very fine martial artist. He said that he did not know much, but he is actually a black belt in Judo."

He curled his lips into a smile as he came closer and stroked her hair, "I'm a black belt in Judo, Karate, and Taekwondo."

"Is this so?" Her smile faded, "You never told me."

"You never asked." His face darkened as he leaned closer and kissed her, irritated as the way her body slightly resisted him.

"Do you like him?" He licked her earlobes while his fingertips rubbed her back of her cap.

"I do." She did not even hesitate to answer him. The bug in his stomach grew bigger and bigger.

"He and me, who do you like more?"

She looked at him firmly, "I do not like you. I love you."

Pulling her into a passionate kiss, pleased at the way she moaned in his mouth while he slipped his hand under her baggy hoodie and squeezed her breasts roughly. However, the bug had not fully disappeared. He wished he could cage her in a small box and kept her by his side all the time. Unfortunately, she was a spirited bird who wanted to fly into the sky. If it was caged into the box, it would wither and die. He hooked her legs around his waist, but she stopped him, "We'll be late for school. I won't be here tonight. I have late shift today and I will spend the night in the library."

He nodded, "I also have night shift at the hospital."

"Orihime." He called as she turned her back away, "No matter what happens, always remember that I love you."

She smiled at him and nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Warning for the next couple of chapters: **we have been enjoyed a fairly slow gentle pacing in which three or more chapters only cover what happen within a day. A lot of flashbacks and characters' backgrounds are introduced. From now on, the pacing may go a little bit faster, and there will be what we call drama. I need to set up a stage so that when things happen, it will make sense. Hope you now have a gasp of characters' motivations and feelings. Real things will begin soon.

Also, now that I found a new beta, updates will come fast. Which one is better for you? Twice a week? Once a week? Or every other day? No firm promise because I only get about two chapters ahead from my beta, but it's nice to know.

Thanks for reading. Comments and constructive criticism are highly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing this story.

Main paring: Aihime. Side pairing: Aihina, AiGin, Ichihime. This story is not a fluff. Possible OCCness.

(3/18/2012)

* * *

><p>Momo nervously looked at herself one last time in her mini mirror before putting it into her bag. Today she let her black hair flow freely on her shoulders, with light make up, she thought she looked fine in her light gray satin bubble sleeve dress, but her heart still beat like crazy against her chest.<p>

"Why don't you just go there and meet him? You make me nervous too." Her best friend, Tobiume, a long brown hair girl with brown eyes in her traditional pink kimono complained.

Momo blushed, fingers tapping each other, "but I haven't made an appointment with him this time. What would he think of me, meeting him without proper notice?"

"Come on, Momo." Her friend sighed and pushed her forward to the medical department building, "You have met him several times before. It has been official that you are now his fiancee, and we are just one week away from your engagement party. It's perfectly normal for you to meet your husband-to-be without appointment."

They wandered around the emptiness hall. This university was really big, especially at night when only a few people stayed for labs.

"Are you sure that he will be in this building at this time of the night?" Tobiume yawned.

"His schedule said so." She looked at the schedule again and again.

"Sousuke. Do you want to have more?"

Her heart almost stopped. Sousuke? As in Aizen Sousuke? It was a voice of a girl. It was impossible. As far as she knew, only a few could call him Sousuke, namely his father and brothers. Even she had never called him that. He had hinted to her so many times that he preferred her to call him Aizen. Who was that girl that could call him by his first name so naturally?

She came closer to have a better view from afar. Outside, in the backyard, sitting on a long round bench at one of the small tables scattering around were Aizen and another girl. Momo's heart wrenched. She was so beautiful. Huge gray eyes shone on her pale peach skin framed by silky auburn hair. She was wearing a light blue sweater that could not hide her well-endowed breast. Her long slender legs were half covered by long blue skirt.

Aizen smiled at her, "I'm full." He reached for her hand and brought it closer, "Thank you, Orihime."

Orihime, so it was her name. Momo had never seen Aizen smile like this before. So warm, so full of love. He smiled at her many time, politely, but his smile never reached his eyes. Before, she thought that it was because he had never opened himself for anyone. Therefore, she hoped that if she waited patiently, one day she would warm his heart and make him smile at her for real. How wrong she was.

Now his whole face was shone with happiness. The girl leaned closer and brushed her lips on his, "Sousuke, you stop my heart when you smile like this." They were pulled into a deep and passionate kiss, and Aizen's arm wrapped around her back. He groaned as the girl locked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. As they broke the kiss, the girl rested her head on his chest, "It's getting late. You should head back to the lab now."

He sighed, "Let me get you home." She shook her head, "I'll wait for you." She pointed at her pile of books, "I still have a lot to study, and if you need help, I can always..." She blushed, "I know that your lab partner took a day off, so you must be very busy. If...you know...you need help...I can do the small trivial things, I don't mind... Or I'll wait for you...if you are not distracted by me.."

He pinned her down on the bench and got on top of her, "Distract me? You underestimate yourself. I'm barely controlling myself right now" He fondled her breasts and kissed her again, making her rake her fingernails down his back.

Tobiume couldn't stand the sight anymore and decided to reveal herself."What a scene the Yamamoto corporation's heir has made here? You aren't as mighty as you made yourself to be."

Startled by the sudden appearance, Aizen ripped himself away from Orihime as they both tried to fix their mussed clothes. Orihime looked at Aizen, wanting to ask something but kept her silence, while Aizen placidly greeted her and Tobiume.

"What a surprise to see you two here. Lady Hinamori and Lady...Tobiume." He curled his lips into a charming smile that immediately captured Momo's soul and made her blush and smile back at him.

"Orihime." He turned to the girl, "This is Lady Hinamori Momo from the well-known Hinamori family and her best friend Tobiume. I have something I need to talk to them about." He squeezed her hands lightly, "Can you go home alone now? I'll call Kuro.."

"I'm fine." Orihime cut him off. "My dorm is really near here; just three-minute walk, really. You do not need to bother Kurosaki-kun." She looked at him reluctantly, like she wanted to ask him something, but he just looked back at her and nodded. She then tiptoed to place a chaste kiss on his cheek and murmured, "Take care, Sousuke."

Then she left.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tobiume angrily asked.

Aizen sat down, crossing his legs, "I'm afraid I do not understand your question, Lady Tobiume."

"Who is that girl?"

He rested his cheek on his palm, "who is her, you asked? Isn't it obvious? She's my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend?" Momo repeated in her trembling voice, her legs were so weak she could not stand still. Aizen immediately came to her and helped her to sit down, to the furious objection of Tobiume, "Don't you dare to touch my best friend."

He looked at Tobiume with firm eyes, "I only helped a friend who is about to faint have a seat.'

"And who is the one that made her almost faint?"

"It's really mine and Hinamori-san's business. Would you mind give us some time to talk?"

Nodding at Tobiume, Momo said, "Please wait for me in the car." She then turned her head to Aizen as her best friend was out of sight. "Aizen-sama."

He stopped her, "just Aizen is sufficient."

She shook her head, "I cannot. My family is just a small clan in comparison to yours. I'm not allowed to call you that." He indeed would not let her call him by his first name. "Aizen-sama.", she continued, "Is she the one you love? If so, I'll tell my family to...", trying to hold back her tears, she did not know what to say next. She had no power to change the decision her parents and the whole family made.

Aizen placed his hands on hers, "I understand. It's not your fault. You are just as helpless as myself."

He sighed, "People usually claim that we are lucky to be born in wealthy family, but they know nothing about the huge responsibilities that we have to bear. Our lives are not our own. We live for the family's sake." He looked at her sadly, so sad that she just wanted to hug him and asked if she could do anything to help. "I know you are pulled into this marriage as unwillingly as I am. You just need to say no, and I'll leave my family immediately."

"Leave your family?"

He looked down, "My father said if I do not marry you, he will disown me, cutting all of the supports, including my education. I do not mind losing everything...but..." his voice became softer and weaker, almost sounded like a small cry, "but I do not want to lose my family. My father and brothers are all what I have in this world. I don't want to cut all the ties with them."

He covered his head in his hands. She had never seen him so weak and vulnerable like this before, and her heart ached painfully, "Aizen-sama, I want to marry you. I love you." She could not believe she said it.

He looked deep into her eyes, squeezing her heart with his intense gaze, and then he hugged her, "Thank you, Momo." Embarrassed, she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"But...", he broke the hold, "I cannot be this selfish. I have to admit, I love my girlfriend. I don't want to hurt her. I cannot lose her." He lowered his head in defeat, "But I also love my family, I do not want to lose them either. They do not like her, unfortunately, and there is no way they will accept her into the family. I don't know what to do now."

"I'm so selfish." He covered his head in his hands again, "You should not be near someone as selfish as I am." He held her hands in his, "Momo, you are a really good girl. You should not be tied with someone as terrible as I am. I'll tell my family to end the arrangement, and I'll break up with my girlfriend too. Maybe I am destined to be alone for the rest of my life."

She could not control herself anymore and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. He licked her lips, asking for permission, and she let him in, exploring her completely. She moaned in his mouth as he moved his hands up and down her spine.

"I'm sorry." He broke the kiss and looked away.

Pulling him closer, she kissed him again. She did not know what got into her. His deep brown eyes that was clouded by concerns and care for her, or the sadness that stayed on his handsome face and refused to leave, or his long slender fingers that cleverly worked their ways on her body, making it sting in unknown pleasure and unbearable excitement. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her breast, wonder if what kind of magic he would give her. He cupped her breasts with both hands and squeezed them lightly, occasionally rubbed her nipples with his delicate fingers.

"You are so beautiful." He kissed her neck and traced his tongue from her jaw down to her collarbone.

Yearning even more for him, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He looked at her, full of lust. Pressing the bottom of her panties aside to reveal her most valuable treasure, he unzipped his pant and plunged into her, making her cry out in pain.

"I'm sorry." He looked at her apologetically, his eyes full of regret, "I did not know that you're a..."

"It's ok." She panted and clung to him for support, "Please continue."

He started it low and gently, letting her get used to his size. He kissed her again as he began to go faster and faster, making her head whirl around a circle until every single cell of her brain exploded with the breaking pleasure that was flowing into his manhood. He laid her down the bench to have better leverage and thrust even deeper into her until she felt his seed travel up to her forbidden path.

"I..."

She sealed him off with a kiss before he could say anything else, "Please do not leave me. Please do not end the engagement. You can meet your girlfriend as much as you want. You can continue loving her as much as you want while can still be able to be with your family. I'll do anything to help. I'll do anything you want. Just please do not leave me."

"I won't." He bit her lower lip harshly before raising her body and put her down upon his again. She closed her eyes as they became one once again and moved in rhythm like dancing under the shinning moon.

XxXxXxXxX

Orihime brushed her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. The doubt had not left her eyes yet. She was not stupid. She just pretended to know nothing so that she could still be with him, pretending that they were happy, to nurture the illusion he had tried so hard to build up. She wondered who that girl she just met was. Hinamori was her name if she remembered correctly. Was she another lover of Aizen?

Or another victim? How long could she continue to shut her eyes close just because she was deeply in love with him?

_She knew right away when she first set her eyes on him that he was not the person he tried to show he was. They were exactly the same. Her mother and him. The way they smiled, the way they talked so naturally charming, the way they showed fake concern on their faces, even the way they walked so elegantly. They had too many things in similar that she thought she saw a ghost. She could not take her eyes off him ever since. No matter how much she lied to herself ever since her mother left, she missed her terribly, and she saw her mother in him. However, he did not even take a glance at her once during their field trip. He must not notice her existence, and she could not blame him. She was a very normal girl; she was not born to draw attention. Someone of such caliber like him of course would not take notice of her, but she could not stop watching him, almost like stalking. _

_Then she realized something was weird. She was not the only female he totally ignored. In fact, he did not take any female into his eyes. It would not bother much if he did the same with everyone, but he took interests in other males. She had spotted him many times eyeing all the males in the group, appraising them. He did this in a very subtle way that she doubted that anyone would notice. However, it was the same way her mother eyed men on the street before she brought them home, so she knew. Then he chose him, Tsukishima Shuukurou, a very handsome man who also gave out the same dangerous manipulative aura as Aizen. Tsukishima immediately fell for Aizen's sweet words, and she saw them going into a brush after everyone had slept. _

_She felt so sad. He was just like her mother. She watched them get intimate again and again with broken heart, feeling like her old wound was being rubbed with salt. She knew she should let it go and forget about him, about her mother to be exact, but she could not do so. She was alone in this world. Her brother was gone. Her father was gone. She only had her mother left, but she was nowhere to be found, she did not know if she was still alive, and this man just appeared, exactly like her mother. He reminded her of her mother too much that she got confused and stalked him like she was looking for her mother. _

_Then on the last night, Aizen broke up with Tsukishima. Why were they all like this? Why couldn't they be with one person and one person alone? Why did they have to play with others' hearts? Tsukishima took it quite calmly and appeared to be fooling around with Aizen only without any attachment, but Orihime knew better than that. Tsukishima was not a simple man. He was a top student in her class. She knew how intelligent he was, and she also knew he was not the kind who would let this get by so easily. He would not let other abandon him; that she could feel. However, after the meal, they went to sleep, and Orihime guessed whatever Tsukishima wanted to do, he would do it when they came back to school, so she went to sleep in peace, part of her heart overjoyed in guilt at this sudden turn of event. Somehow hope was sneaking around in her stomach for a chance to get closer to him._

_When she woke up she realized that Aizen was gone. Tsukishima claimed that Aizen had left earlier at night due to some emergencies, but that was an obvious lie. She saw them going to sleep with her own eyes. Ok, maybe there was a chance that Aizen woke up from his sleep and left, but... it was ten at night... She smelled something fishy here and she followed Tsukishima only to see him throw Aizen's bag away. It was as clear as day, Tsukishima somehow left Aizen in the wood and lied to trap him here as everyone left. What should she do now? She should let the teachers know, but it was all her assumption, she had no solid evidence. She doubted that they would believe in what she said. Moreover, Tsukishima might turn the table around and ask her why she knew, which included her stalking and Aizen's relationship with Tsukishima. She really did not want to spill Aizen's secrets. It could destroy his reputation and even his future completely, and not that people would buy her stories anyway._

_While she was thinking of a way to convince the teachers to search for Aizen, the bus left...and she had little choice but to look for him by herself. She sat down and took the map out. This mountain was huge, but she doubted Tsukishima could carry Aizen too far away, especially at night without any transportation. She drew a circle within one mile from the camp and then drew another circle within 5 miles from the camp just to be safe. Next, Tsukishima was not familiar with this mountain landscape, Orihime saw him almost get lost many times during their field trip, so she marked on the map areas that Tsukishima was familiar during his exploration in the forest. She took out areas that had the least possibilities that Aizen would be here to find only three possible places left._

_It was like an adventure, and she dubbed herself as a Knight came to rescue her beloved Prince. Only if reality could be as glamorous. The rain came not long after she reached the first destination, and she found no sight of him. Soaking wet, walking in the rain to the second destination without any hope, she continued to go to the third destination, determined that if she could not find him there, she would search for other areas too, or even the whole forest. She had to find him. Tears flowed from her eyes; she could not lose the sight of him, like the way she lost her mother. She began to feel heavy in her head as she reached the third destination, her legs got weaker and she had been slowed down significantly, but then she saw him and all of the weariness gone. _

_She was panic to see that he broke his legs, so that was why he could not get out to ask for help. He was as wet as a sponge and definitely pissed off. He threw such harsh words toward her, insulting her to no end, but she did not hurt one bit, not even feel sad. Because...he was so cute when he was angry that it almost made her laugh, especially when comparing him with the normal highly polite and somewhat aristocratic elite student. Somewhere in her heart, she felt warm and even happy that he took his mask off and showed her his true self. He looked really weak and he had a fever, so she asked to carry him out of the wood in her back._

_He fell asleep the moment he was on her back, but she was so happy that she forgot everything, forgetting the muddy road that slowed down her steps as time pass, the increasing heaviness of his body on her skinny back, the coldness that kept enveloping her body every time a wind swept through. She talked and talked, telling him about her childhood when her mother left. Now that she thought back, at the time she had thought of him as her mother. She wanted so much to let her mother know about her life after she left, wanted so badly to tell her that she lived a good life, so she talked and talked, completely forgot that the person on her back was not her mother, that he was sleeping and definitely could not hear anything she said, but she continued talking and talking until she heard a sound of a horn. She looked around and realized she wasn't in the forest anymore. She was by the road now, and soon enough her vision was blurred. It was on the side of the road that someone found her and Aizen and brought them to the hospital._

_The moment she opened her eyes the first person she saw was him, with his hands holding hers tight. His legs were well-bandaged, and he was full of concern for her. From that day on, he came to her room every day until she could leave the hospital, and even after that. He did not miss any opportunities to meet her on campus, finding reasons to take her home, to walk with her, to have lunch, or dinner with her. After a month, he asked her, full of nervousness, to become his girlfriend, and she said yes, just because she, too, wanted to see him more often._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Raincoat; check.

Helmet; check

Blanket; check.

Now you can throw stones at me. Only paper stones are accepted. Real stones are harmful to the brain.

Talking about update. It will come once or twice a week depend on my mood and schedule. Personally I want to update this story fast and get it over with so that I can focus on updating my Ichihime stories only, but it seems like once a week is best for everyone. However, if I'm in a high mood and cannot restrain myself from sharing with you guys my silly story and if I have enough time, I might update it twice a week. So please do check. Update will come fast and more regular than before.

Thanks for reading. And the reasons I can't wait to share it to you guys is because I want to hear what you think of it ;), so please leave me a review when you have a chance if you like this story. Thank you very much.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

Yes! I kept my promise. Once a week update, here ya go.

Thank you,** melmelmel, ranipaki, CaPiTalStoRieS, Cutsodeep, Sariniste, nypsy, chupaca rootali, SasuNarulover49** for reviewing the last chapter. Oh, don't we all hate drama, LOL.

(3/24/2012)

* * *

><p>Orihime continued to brush her hair. Thinking about the past made her feel confused and insecure. She remembered what Gin asked her at Aizen's apartment about how much she loved him. She had been thinking about it all the time now. Maybe she did not love him like she thought she did. The reason she agreed to date him was because she wanted to see more of him and through him, her mother... but then she felt something different. He was not her mother. He was a man, a very attractive man, and when she dated with a man, she could not expect to have the same feeling as being with her mother. Her mother did not kiss her on the lips, or caress her body, did not make her heart beat like crazy every time she saw his face, so she thought she fell in love with him. As a young girl who had never been with men before, never had such intimate contacts before, she might have confused pure lust as love. Afraid of this fact, she tried hard to understand him, to know him better so that she could love him for who he was. Idealistic dreams could be a pest sometime especially when she realized the harsh reality.<p>

She could feel that he did take his masks off sometimes when he was with her, that he did show her his true emotion and feelings, but...

There was a knock on her door and she went to open it. One of her roommates, with a frown on her face, announced her that someone wanted to meet her. As she came to the kitchen, much to her surprise, she met Aizen. She smiled at him and asked him to go into her room, trying to ignore the hateful look all of her roommates gave her. She never invited him to her apartment because unlike him, she lived in a four room apartment with seven other roommates and shared her room with another girl. Moreover, it did not surprise her much but since the rumor that she was dating with the hottest man in school, her roommates had avoided her like the plague, often shooting disgusted looks at her whenever she did not come home due to staying overnight at his apartment.

However, today the roommate that shared the room with her went home to visit her family so she was the only one in the room now.

She sighed in pleasure as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck with so much passion that she began to wonder if something was wrong.

XxXxXxXxX

She was as beautiful as ever in her white sleeping grown, whimpering in his arms as he planted hot kisses on her neck. Suddenly, she stopped him and looked at him, full of concern, "What's wrong, Sousuke?"

He pushed her on the bed and got on top of her. She was too smart and sensitive for her own good. Yet her intelligence and intuition were what he found most compatible to him, what helped her to understand him much better than anyone he had met. She always knew how to make him happy. There was time when neither of them needed to say anything but they still could understand perfectly what was on each other mind. She never annoyed him, never bothered him, never invaded his personal space, never asked or questioned him about anything. She was quiet, but her silence alone contained a mountain of sympathy toward him. She never said it out loud, but he wondered how much she really knew about him.

He placed her on bed and began to move the hem of her long gown up and down her thigh, his hands rubbing her smooth skin, drawing several sounds of pleasure from her, but she stopped him once again, "didn't you have lab today, why-" He cut her off with his lips. Sometime her intelligence frustrated him. He was always a dominant type; his lovers never talked back to him or told him what to do. He was always the one in control, and they just needed to follow him blindly, to submit to him completely. She was so different, so independent; she demanded to play a role in his life, but he did not like it when people started to control his life, no matter how subtle it was. She was somewhat submissive in bed but she never bent to him completely. She had many times refused to get intimate with him, even flat out rejected him in public when he started to make his move. She had many times deliberately told him that she did not like the way he expressed too much intimate gestures in public in front of the eyes of other people. She preferred to keep their moment in bed only. She did not even allow him to kiss her when there were people around.

He doubted that she would let him do what he did with Momo in the backyard tonight. Momo... he sighed and fondled Orihime's breasts furiously while letting one hand travel down to her thigh once again to stroke under her panties. She gasped and arched closer to him. He wondered what Momo would look like naked.

His father was a monster. He had chosen for him a woman that he could not refuse. She was not as beautiful as Orihime but she was pretty and elegant, somewhat noble. She was much more naive and trusting than Orihime. Orihime, despite her innocent look, was extremely smart and perceptive, and...his heart clenched...he could feel it; she did not trust him completely. There was still some distance between them that she tried to keep. Unlike Momo who could do anything for him, if he asked her to stay with him even if he married, he knew for sure she would refuse him... He curled his fingers into fists. Momo would stay loyal to him no matter what he did, supporting him all the way while Orhime would question and stop him if he was about to do something that she deemed inappropriate or unethical. Maybe Gin was right, Orihime did not really love him the same way he loved her.

Did he really love her? He entered one finger into her, making her moan helplessly with desire. He had never felt like this before. He had never longed to see anyone this badly before. He had never missed someone terribly although he just parted from her for several hours. He had never had anyone occupied his mind all the time like this. Her smile alone would brighten his day. His heart beat like crazy when he just heard her footsteps from afar. Just her face alone aroused him more than any great sex he had had. He could get ridiculously jealous and irritated if someone looked at her, men or women, for more than one minute. So he guessed he loved her, madly so, but then why did he...with Momo...

At first he just wanted to flirt with her a little bit, to close her mouth, to make her follow his wish so that he could still be with Orihime as much as he wanted. If Momo let her family know and they put pressure on his father, he doubted that his father would let them continue meeting each other. With his money and power, his father could do anything to break them up, and he did not want Orihime to be hurt in anyway, but now he did not had enough power and support to protect her. The only thing he could do was to pretend to follow his father's wish so he would let them be; then he could set counter plans later. He did not know what got into him that made he get intimate with Momo too, many times. If it was before, he would not hesitate to do so to seal her mouth off; it was just sex, it was no big deal... but he had promised Orihime that he would not be with anyone else but her...He had betrayed her, been unfaithful to her... He had broken his promise... to the one that he loved the most.

He sighed and pulled her dress up to take her panties off. As he was about to thrust into her, she stopped him once again. It was so annoying, the way she stopped him all the time. Maybe her rejection was the reason he longed for another flesh, for someone who would satisfy the need that Orihime caused him.

"Did you forget something?" Orihime asked gently, yet Aizen could feel his frustration build up.

He just looked at her, not answering, did not even bother to hide his irritation behind his eyes.

She traced her fingers around his erection, making him bite his lower lip to stop the groan from coming out, "You rarely forgot to use condoms before." She leaned closer and kissed him, "Do you have one with you?"

He intently did not bring condoms with him any longer... "You use pills, don't you?" He asked seductively, breathing into her neck, circling his fingertips around her nipple, "then we do not need condoms anymore because...", he rubbed her nipple skillfully, pleased at the way she threw her head backward because of the intense pleasure he was giving her, 'because it feels much better without one."

Her eyes darkened, and she looked at him with emotion he could not decipher. She then reached her hand to her bag and took out a condom. "Luckily I had some with me in case you forget to bring one." She softly put it on him, trying to not look into his eyes, but he stopped her, telling her in his commanding tone, "I told you I do not want to use a condom today." He began to get suspicion about her. She was too cautious for his liking. Did she hide something from him?

She sighed and placed her head on his chest, "But I have gotten used to you using condom, it made me feel safe and protected. I think I will not feel as comfortable as usual if you do not use one today." She looked at him with her begging eyes, "Please, Sousuke." She kissed his neck, sucking his vein lightly and licking it with her tongue, "I really want you now, but I really cannot do it without a condom."

How could he refuse her? He just wished she knew how much he loved her, that everything he did was for her, for their future. He pulled the condom down all the way and signaled her to lie down. She took her dress completely off and closed her eyes as she exposed everything to him, shyly parting her legs for him. He put her legs on his shoulders, ready for deep penetration.

As he thrust into her, he remembered the sound Momo made when he was inside her...Orihime rarely made any sounds. She always tried hard to not let her passion out; especially after the morning that she had moaned so loudly that she was afraid Ichigo might hear. Momo was different, she was not afraid of anything when they made love, no calculation, no fear, no restriction. She just submitted to him completely, body and soul.

Then it struck him. He got bored again. He got bored of Orihime's body...Now he wanted to taste Momo's body again, to experiment what kind of sound he could draw from her, to feel her finger nails dig into his flesh, her body cling desperately to him, to feel her tight walls clenched against his arousal before pouring her desire into it.

Orihime clutched the sheet, looking him with her hazy eyes, begging him to go faster. Why didn't she tell him so? Why didn't she let him hear more of her voices, her begging, her desire? Did she really want him?

He loved her, but he did not desire her the same way he did before. He had gotten used of having multiple partners at the same time. He never had one for more than one week. His body was used to constant change of partners. Yet he had been sleeping with her for more than two months without touching another human being, so he thought she really was the one, that love was something sacred and pure, that as long as he loved her he would not want to be with anyone but her, that he was unable to desire anyone but her. How wrong he was! Since when did he hold such idealistic thoughts? Since when did he begin to believe in love? No, his father was right, there was no such thing as love. People just worshiped an idea, making it sound high and mighty and lie themselves into it. If love did exist, it could not last long. It was just like a wind, came fast and went away just as fast. Love was a weakness. How soft had he become since he met her? He wanted to return to the ruthless Aizen. He wanted to play with her only, to make her another one of his victim, a plaything so that he could fool around with her as much as he wanted, abandon her when he bored and played with her again when he wanted to, but he could not do so... Because love did exist.

He stopped and threw himself on the bed. He could not do this anymore. Orihime sat up, confusion and fear evident on her face, but then she said nothing and took the condom off, zipping his pants up, and pulled a blanket over him. She asked him softly, "Do you want to take a shower?".

Not hearing an answer, she sighed, wanting to say something but then she just turned the light off. In the dark, she turned him around to face her, tracing her fingers up and down his chest. "Sousuke, I wish I could understand you better, but I alone cannot do so. If you do not open to me, I..." She sighed again and kissed him on his lips, "I'm here for you when you need me. I'll wait for you. I'll keep waiting for you until you can really show yourself to me, when you are ready to." She nuzzled her head in his chest and fell asleep.

Sometime he wished she was not this kind to him, this understanding. Kissing her head, he traced her face with his fingertips, from her forehead, to her eyes, eyebrows, cheek, jaw, and lips. Maybe he did not need someone who understood him but someone who would follow him regardless of what happened. The more she understood him, the more vulnerable he was to her, the more she was in control. He wanted to keep her as a thing, a subject, to play her in his palm, but somewhere in his heart he had been longing for a person just like her, who want to understand him and accept him for who he was.

He would marry Momo.

He sat up and looked at her once last time. Now was the problem of tying Orihime to him, making her stay even when he married. His shaking fingers rubbed her cheeks while she was sleeping. Was she really sleeping? There were countless way to keep her with him, to mold her, making her change and submit to him completely, but...He kissed her forehead. Would she still love him then? Would he still feel this warmth and peace whenever he was with her? Would his heart still beat like crazy whenever he saw her coming, hearing her voice from afar, smelling her faint scent? He held her tight in his arms.

He had to face it. They could not be happy together unless one had to change.

He did not want to change. He had regretted how much she began to change him. There were still many things he wanted to do, to achieve, and he could not do so if he was like this, if he still loved her.

He did not want to change her either. He did not want to lose the sight of the real Orihime...even if they could not stay together.

He stood up and fixed his clothes before he left, trying to ignore the sobbing coming from the bed.

XxXxXxXxXx

It felt so hard to breathe. She could not hold her tear back anymore. What happened? Why did it have to be like this? Was he leaving her? She could feel it, he wanted to leave her. What should she do? Should she ran after him, asking him if he wanted to leave her, and begging him to stay? Should she tell him that she would do anything and everything so that they could be together? Then it struck her. She could not do so; she could not do each and everything just to be with him. She did not want to change. There were many things she wanted to do, to achieve, and she felt like she could not do so with him. She could not achieve her dreams with him, together with him...

She wished he could really open to her. Telling her each and everything about him, about his life.

But he didn't.

She wished that he would tell her what was wrong with the relationship.

But he didn't.

She wished that they could sit down and talk, to sort things out.

But they didn't.

They didn't even have a fight. They rarely fought before. He did not even say that he wanted to leave her. Maybe it was just her silly thought. Maybe they were still a couple. Maybe there was still hope. Maybe he just went to get some water, or went to the bathroom. Maybe...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please leave a review if you like this story. That would make me very happy. Thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:**

Thank you, **Darling-Corinna****, **for beta-ing this chapter.

Thank you everyone for reading and following this story.

Special thanks to** Airei**,**Sariniste****, ****CaPiTalStoRieS****, ****SasuNarulover49****, nonname, ****Xtremefairy****, ****melmelmel****, ****Flare-Flare****, anon **for reviewing the last chapter.

(4/1/12)

* * *

><p>He stroked her modest breasts with his cleverly fingers, enjoying the way her chest heaved up and down ferociously, her arms moving up to reach his neck, but he pushed her down, wanting to have a clear look of her body, bare and completely submissive to him.<p>

He was finally able to see it, Momo's naked body; flushed, dampened in sweat, white smooth skin illuminated under the light, her engagement dress was torn beyond recognition; her hair wet and messy, the once innocent eyes now filled with lust and desire.

How she reminded him of Orihime, but Orihime's eyes were never completely innocent, never clearly pure, there was certain depth in it that kept drawing him in, for he could never read her fully. She never looked at him full with lust...No, he should not think of Orihime now.

He pinched her nipples with his fingers, rubbing them thoroughly, making her moan delightful sounds. Orihime used to say that he made deli...

He captured her breasts in his mouth. Ori...

He sucked her neck, leaving red marks clearly on her snowy skin. Orihime's skin was...

He parted her legs and thrust in. She was as tight as ever, and she kept bucking her hips into him, crying in absolute bliss. He had thought that if he indulged himself in physical pleasure, he would soon forget about her, about Orihime. No, no more of her...

He zipped his pants as he finished. He never let himself be completely naked when he was having sex, except for Orihime. Orihime was the only one he showed his bareness, the complete exposed form, to.

"Aizen-sama. Will you stay for the night?", covering herself with the bed sheet, her black hair cascaded over her shoulders, Momo timidly asked him.

He turned to her and caressed her cheek with his thumb, "I would want nothing more than to spend the night with you, my dear.", playfully swirling his fingers around her breasts, he smirked at the way her cheeks burned in embarrassment, he breathed into her ears, "or do you want to have another round?".

Face red like a tomato, she flustered, "No, I mean..."

He sealed her mouth with a kiss. He knew what she wanted. She just wanted to sleep with him over the night. He did not have the habit to sleep overnight with his lovers, except for a few. Only Orihime, he closed his eyes in pain. Orihime was the only one he truly wanted to spend his night with. Tracing his fingers around her neck, he said seductively, "I have some important meetings with the leaders of other corporations as well as planning for future investments for my father's company. He really wanted me to start attending the family's business now."

Cupping her cheek with one hand, he continued, "If you don't mind, I'll be back in the morning..." He licked her lips, "..to finish what we started off..."

Closing the door, he headed to his study room. This mansion was really big. He would spend the rest of his life with Momo here. He wondered what Orihime would think if she saw the endless hall with famous paintings covering the creamy brown wall, marble columns and decorative furnitures. Everything here was excessively exquisite. Opening the door of his study room, he sat down on the huge leather black chair. It was too big, this mansion. Too big and empty. He would live the rest of his life here, with Momo, having children with her, raising them in this mansion to be ones like him. He closed his eyes and leaned his back again the chair, swinging it lightly on the wooden floor.

However, on the other hand, he would become the leader of the Yamamoto corporation, would have absolute power, he would reach his hands far than his father would ever dream of, he would have absolute control over many people, having them to play in his hands, to have their fate bounded to his will, he would mold the world the way he wanted...He would have hundreds or thousand Orihimes if he wanted to.

She was not that special.

He reached his hands into his vest pocket.

She was not even that beautiful.

He pulled out a small box.

Her body was not even that desirable. He would get bored of it anytime.

He opened the box.

She was not even that intelligent.

He took a ring out of it.

She did not even love him the way many of his lovers did. She did not lust over him. She was not willing to do each and everything for him. She was not willing to scarify everything for him.

He fingered the ring. It was such a simple ring, with blue flake snow as the face.

He wondered if the lovers that claimed to love him deeply and blindly saw him the way she did.

He kissed the ring.

He wondered what she would do if he asked her to marry him. She had said that she did not want to marry or even live together with him. Would she change her mind?

He put the ring back into the box.

What would he do if she refused him again? If she accepted?

There was a knock on the door and Gin came in, his smile ever present on his face.

"Aizen-sama, I have done what ya ask'd me to."

Signaling Gin to sit down, Aizen crossed his legs and leaned his chin on his clasped hands.

"Still workin' hard, Aizen-sama? You have been working nonstop for the last week." Gin adjudged his vest, "Today is your engagement party. Shouldn't ya spend more time with yer bride?"

Smiling, Aizen looked at Gin mockingly, "She is only my fiancee, not my bride, and you seem to be excessively curious recently. You never cared of who I met or spent my time with before. But last time", his eyes darkened, "you insisted to come to my apartment to meet Orihime."

Not a single emotion could be traced on his face, and Gin yawned, "Aizen-sama, you touchee. I just wanted to meet the love of your life, you have been talking about her a lot, so I was curious. But now you came back to your old self. So even she could not keep your heart for too long."

Aizen smiled again, pulling a file out of his piles, "You can give me your report tomorrow. Monday, I'll come back to school. I still need to attend classes and work at the hospital." He began to work intensively on the document about the Yamamoto's finances.

"Why do you want to become a doctor, Aizen-sama?"

Raising his head to face Gin, Aizen answered casually, "Because I heard it was very difficult." He returned to work on the files again.

"Will you continue to be a doctor after you succeed your family's business, Aizen-sama?"

"Is there a problem?" He wrote down some of the important piece of information about the company's branches overseas, a little bit irritated of Gin's questions.

"No, I just mean when you could find the time to do both jobs. I thought, you just want to study medicine for fun.'

He stopped writing. "You questioned my ability to do both?"

"Of course not, Aizen-sama." Gin stood up, "As you ordered, I have contacted sev'ral key members in the family, everyone seemed to like ya a lot, especially after yer engagemen' with the Hinamori's heiress."

"That's good. Contact Kaname and collect as much information about them as possible.'

Before Gin turned his back, Aizen called, "Remember to give me my father and brother's health reports too."

He closed his eyes as the door was shut quietly. Recently, he had not had any sleep. For one, he could not quite sleep well without her around. He was getting used to having her wrapping her arms around his body when he closed his eyes. He felt so cold and empty, lying his back on the bed alone. Then, whenever he closed his eyes, he saw her...

XxXxXxXxXx

"Hey, hey, did you know?"

"What?"

"Aizen-senpai is engaged to the Hinamori's heiress."

"Wow, he is so lucky, huh? Hinamori is a big and wealthy family"

"Are you nuts? It's the Hinamori family that is lucky. Don't you know that Aizen-senpai is the heir of the Yamamoto family? There are many arguments of why his father chose such a normal candidate for his son. The Hinamori's family is considered a small and pretty insignificant compared to the giant Yamamoto Corporation."

"You must be kidding me. Aizen-senpai is the heir of...Oh my god, I know that he is steamy hot and intelligent and such, but rich too? Hey, but why his last name is Aizen?"

"Who cares? But he is really the heir. In their engagement party, Yamamoto-sama had officially announced him as the successor, and their wedding will be held in two year after Aizen-sama graduates and official takes over the company."

"Hum, let me take a look at the newspaper. This Hinamori is indeed pretty, but still cannot be compared to his girlfriend, Orihime. So they broke up now?"

"Who knows? He might just be fooling around with her."

Stepping faster to quickly pass the nosy girls, Ichigo turned to the left of the library where there was no one. One week ago, Aizen moved out, telling him that he found a house outside of campus. Ever since, he met neither Orihime nor Aizen. Sitting on a table next to the window, he looked out of the balcony and saw Orihime cry at her table.

Rushing over her, his heart sank at the way her eyes swollen and red from intense crying. The bags under her eyes were dark and big, her face was paler and her body was much skinnier than before.

"Inoue."

Quickly wiping her tears with her shelves, she tried to put a smile on her face but then she buried her face in her arms and cried even harder.

Not knowing what to do, he just sat there, in silence until it got dark and she raised her head up. 'I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun."

He hugged her tightly in his arms and patted her head, "You don't need to be sorry. It was all my fault. I should have told you about him. I..." He tightened his hold, "I'm such a coward, I knew he was a playboy, but I thought he was serious with you, so I..."

Kissing on her head, Ichigo murmured, "I'm so sorry."

She looked at him, full of appreciation, "Kurosaki-kun, you're very kind. You should not be sorry. I'm the one who chose him. I..." Tears rolled down her cheeks again.

He could not stand it anymore. Grabbing her head, he pulled her closer to place a chaste kiss on her lips. He had never kissed anyone before, but her lips were so soft. It was that smell again. He could still not be able to recognize what smell it was, but it was not perfume, it was her natural scent. Fresh, pure, like the snow, not really have a clear smell, but the aroma kept coming at his nose and controlling his five senses. He gently brushed his lips over her again and again, caressing her back with his trembling hands.

She opened her mouth and let him in. Her tongue tasted like heaven, so soft...he played with it a little bit. First, they just took the contact lightly, but then he began to wrestle with her, to feel more of her mouth, of her...He could feel her arms wrap around his neck, pulling him closer. He also buried his hands in her hair to deepen the kiss.

A sound of the door slammed loudly woke them up and they immediately broke the kiss to face a smiling Aizen.

"Sorry Kurosaki-san, to interrupt your rather private moment." He leaned closer to the couple and placed his hand on the table, bending down, he turned his face directly toward Ichigo, "But I'm afraid that you need to check your eyes again, since you are kissing the wrong person. This girl here," he turned briefly to Orihime then immediately looked at Ichigo again, pressing every single word, "is my girlfriend, not yours.'

Angry at the way Aizen continued to play with her heart, Ichigo stood up and looked at Aizen ferociously, "First, my eyes are completely fine, I'm quite aware of who I am kissing. Second," he grabbed Aizen's shirt in fury, "You have no right to call her your girlfriend when you have left her and gotten engaged to another person."

Putting one hand on Ichigo's, Aizen calmly said, "The relationship between Orihime and myself is none of your business, much less my personal life. Please leave now before I have to force you."

Fire in his eyes, Ichigo was so ready to punch him square in his face, but Orihime's voice stopped him, "Kurosaki-kun, thank you for being with me this afternoon, but if you don't mind, can I have a moment with...with my boyfriend here?"

"But.." He could not let her alone with this treacherous creature. He was way too dangerous for her... but her begging eyes melt his heart and he left.

XxXxXxXxX

Aizen took his vest out and placed it on Orihime. He looked so sophisticated today, with his black suit and white shirt.

"Come to my house."

His voice was mild, almost like a whisper, but it was an absolute order, making her not be able to do nothing but follow him. He had never used this tone to her before. He looked totally calm and collected, but she could feel the anger boil in his body.

In his car, sitting next to him, Orihime placed her hands together, finding the air was too intense to breathe. He did not say one word, just driving in silence. When they reached his house, he politely opened the door and held her hand to help her get out.

It was a small house but very well furnished. She took his vest off and gave it back to him. He threw it on the floor and pressed her against the wall. His voice was low but dangerous.

"How dare you kiss another man?" He gripped her wrists and pinned them against the wall. "I was just gone for one week, and you already threw yourself into another man's arms. Did you sleep with him? You are such a slut."

"Don't lower myself to the like of yours."

He tightened his grip, "How dare you talk to me like this, right after you just betrayed me?"

She looked down at the floor. It was her fault. She should not kiss Ichigo, but he was so kind...He just meant well. He stayed with her the whole afternoon, in silence, trying to comfort her. She was sure he kissed her to make her feel better, to help her. She was so sad, and then he was there...

"It was all my fault. Ichigo did not do anything wrong. Do not hurt him."

Aizen grabbed her chin and forced her to look at his hateful eyes, "Why? Why do you still want to protect him? You women are all the same. I should have not believed in you. I thought you were different, but in the end you ran to another man and left me."

"You are the one who left me." She could not hold back her tears anymore, "You just left, just like that, without saying a word, without even say good bye. You did not open your cell phone, you moved out of your old apartment, you ignored me when we passed on campus, and one week later, you engaged to another girl. Then you came back, being all jealous just because a friend tried to comfort me. How selfish could you be?"

"How selfish could I be?" He released his grip, "Do you know what I have gone through without you in that one week? I almost went crazy. I missed you terribly. I did not want to eat, did not want to sleep, did not want to do anything, I just wanted to see you." He cupped her face, "And what did you do? You had fun in another's arm."

"Then why did you leave me?". She tumbled to the floor, covering her face in her hands. "Do you think that I could sleep well, eat well without you? I waited for you at your building the whole day, but you did not even take a glance at me as you passed. I could not do anything." She sobbed, "I missed you terribly, but you abandoned me, just like my mother."

She stood up and pounded her fists onto his chest, "You are just like her. You got bored of me, so you went and found another girl, but when you saw me with another, you got jealous and wanted me back. You are the worst. You are the worst."

But she could talk no more because his lips were on her; he plunged his tongue into her mouth without even asking. He searched for her tongue desperately; every touch sent her several waves of passion. She grabbed his head, pulling him closer and kissing him back. As they broke the kiss for air, he immediately claimed her lips again.

She did not remembered how long they kissed, but when she came to her senses, she was on his bed, and he was on top of her. She closed her eyes as he ravaged her neck with his teeth, certainly leaving several marks on it. Then he ripped her dress off out of frustration and examined her body carefully.

"Don't worry. I did not sleep with him."

Hurt in her voice, she turned her head away and let silent tears dampen the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Comments and feedback are highly appreciated.

Thank you for reading :).


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

Thank you, **Sariniste****, ****SasuNarulover49****, ****ranipaki****, ****CaPiTalStoRieS****, ****Embryforever****, ****Xtremefairy****, ****boho****, ****girlishlymade****, ****killerqueen04**for your support in the last chapter.

Well, I know this story is not the most pleasant one to read, but if you have come this far please bear with me for the last couple of chapters. We're reaching the end and everything should be resolved soon.

(4/8/12)

* * *

><p>He sat up, "I was not happy. I was not happy without you by my side. You are right. I'm a terrible person, I'm not worthy to be with you, and you have every right to be with the one you truly love."<p>

"I love you." She sat up too and grabbed him for a kiss. "Sousuke." She looked into his eyes, "I'm yours and yours alone." She put his hands on her breasts, "Examine me as much as you want to prove that you are the only one that can touch me."

Sucking heavily on her neck, he cupped her breasts impatiently in his hands, and squeezed them roughly. He put them into his mouth and nibbled them like a wild animal, making sure to leave marks there too. Biting her lower lips to keep a moan from escaping her mouth, she clutched to his hair and grinded her body against his.

"Don't hold back. Give me your delightful sounds. Let me hear it. Let me hear your desire, tell me how to pleasure you."

Looking into his hazy eyes, she nodded. "Then promise me you will open up to me too."

He did not answer but continued to apply intense sensual touches to her breasts while his hand found its way to her panties and tore it off without hesitation. Getting one finger into her walls, he smirked as she moaned loudly, begging for more.

"Sousuke.", she flushed, "I want to undress you, and I want you to tell me how to pleasure you too."

He nodded and leaned back against the head board, heaving as she ran her trembling fingers around his shirt and began to unbutton him then slowly traced her fingers on his exposed skin. Pressing her hands on his chest, she kissed him several time on his neck, his collarbone, his muscular chest, "I missed you, I missed you so much, Sousuke."

Lifting her up, he placed her on his lap, "Orihime, I was living in Hell when I could not see you." Kissing her passionately, he unzipped his pants and was about to thrust into her, but then he stopped, "sorry, I didn't bring a condom again today, do you have one?"

She shook her head, "You don't need to. I'm indeed taking pills." Then she placed herself into him and let out a cry because of the intrusion.

A guilt look swept through his eyes. He placed his hands on her hips, "Orihime, I..."

She placed her hands on his shoulders, "Sousuke. I love you."

"I love you too."

It was indeed felt different. She could feel his flesh against her walls, its throbbing inside her, like she was really one with him, like there was no walls, no distance. He was so ferocious today. He laid her back down the bed, then let her on top of him, then bent her over and thrust into her from behind. She did not hold back anymore. She let him hear loud and clear her desire. He also groaned and moaned and called out her name several times before spraying his seed into her womb.

"Live with me.'

How could she refuse him this time? With his eyes looking at her like this, like he could not live without her, and then she realized she could not live without him either. She nodded, and her heart twisted at the way his eyes brightened in happiness and he kissed her again, full of joy.

He took out of his pocket a small box and got out a ring. Her heart skipped a beat; she remembered something, and immediately regretted complying with his will as she now realized the implication behind her action.

"Orihime," he smiled, "I made this for you long ago, and I always wanted to put it on your hand." He took her right hand, but before he could put the ring on, she had stopped him, "But aren't you engaged? Shouldn't you give this to your fiancee?" She angrily broke her hands away, "Why did you want to give me this? Why did you ask me to live with you? Why did you sleep with me when you are about to marry another girl?" She wanted to slap him so badly, "Do you want to turn me into your secret mistress?"

He put the ring back into its box, his eyes clouded with sadness and resentment, "In my heart, you are the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with, the only one I want to marry."

"Then why did you get engaged to her? We cannot do this Sousuke, I cannot live with you. I cannot hurt the person you are about to marry."

She tried to find her clothes, but then remembered he had torn her dress again, this time her underwear too.

"She will not be hurt. She knows. She knows that I love you and you only. She wanted to marry me regardless. This is an arranged marriage, a political marriage. She does not love me either." He turned her to face him, "She does not love me. Our marriage is just a contract, to please my father and her family. We are free to do what we want, to meet other partners as long as we kept our images clean and clear in public." He hugged her, "Orihime, listen to me, our marriage is in the next two years after I graduate and successfully take over my family's business. I'll try to find a way for my family to accept you during this time." He looked into her eyes lovingly, "Orihime, do you truly believe that I will let you live with me outside of marriage, that I have to meet you in secret, that I could not freely hold your hands in public, that I could not proudly tell everyone that you are my wife, that our children have to live in the shadow?"

Brushing his lips over hers, he slipped his hands under her hair and brought her neck to his mouth, kissing it gently, "Orihime."

This was wrong. This was definitely wrong, no matter what he said. She wanted to push him away, but how could she do so when she had been longing for him all of these time when he left, when she wanted nothing less than to be close with him, being in his arms...

"Orihime", he brought her head back to face him, telling her in his serious voice, "As I am right now, I have no power to protect you. I know my father; he could be very ruthless and cruel. If I insist in marrying you, he will by any means break us apart. He will send you away, or even worse...", he sighed and touched her forehead with his. "However, he also knows that I will not fulfill my duty if he does so. Therefore, he'll let me be with you as long as I agree to comply with his will."

He held her in his arms, letting her head rest on his shoulder and pulled the blanket up to cover their bodies, "Please believe me, Orihime, I have been arranging things for a while now so that we could officially be together. Please give me some time, Orihime."

Orihime wrapped her arms around his waist and sighed.

"Orihime, you never asked me about my family. Don't you want to know more about me?"

"I do. I always want to know more about you." She pulled his face closer, "I want to know everything about you, but I never asked, and will never do so. I know when you are ready, you'll let me know. I'm always waiting for a day when you would open to me, to show me everything about you. I know it is not an easy task, but I'm willing to spend the rest of my life just to understand you."

He laid her down, kissing her ferociously, then sat up and looked at her from above "I'm the youngest son of Yamamoto Genryuusai. I have two older brothers, Yamamoto Juushirou and Yamamoto Shunsui. My two brothers are the sons of my father and his legitimate wife. Twenty five years ago, when my father went to a concert, he fell in love with a singer, and insisted to chase after her. They began dating and then lived together not long after. My father gave her everything she had ever wanted: house, cars, money; he even brought a theatre just for her. After two years, she gave birth to me. However, all she after was fame and wealth, so she did not care for me much. She used most of her time for her career and to seduce my father to give her even more money. My father soon got tired of her and did not give her as much money as she wanted. When I was five, my father's wife went to meet her, asking my mother if she could give me back to the main house and promised she would take good care of me. She promised my mother to give her three mansions as well as a lot of land and a trust fund that would provide her a huge monthly support, all in exchange for me."

Orihime sat up and hugged him again, nuzzling in his chest. He moved his hand up and down her arm, "My mother agreed without even thinking. She just wanted to get rid of me so that she could find younger men than my father and freely live her life." He brushed his lips over her head, "I remembered begging her, telling her that I wanted to stay with her, but she heard none of that. Soon I was moved into the main house. My father's wife appeared to be a nice woman and she gave me everything I liked, did everything to please me, spoiling me to the core. To her children, however, she was very strict and unforgiving. My father was rarely home, and when he did he only care for my oldest brother, everything from his daily activities to his education. He took my brother to the company when my brother only 12 and began to train him to become a successor. He did not even take a glance at me and my second brother; he only had my oldest brother in his eyes."

Orihime gently caressed his chest as he continued, "Rebellious to the way my father and step-mother treated me, I insisted to use my mother's last name, clearly refused to recognize myself as his son. My father could care less. When I was sixteen, I asked to move out and live a normal life as a normal high school student and cut all ties to my family. My father did not say anything, but worry to my life, my step-mother asked my father to give me some of the family business as a parting gift, this university included. I lived a pretty comfortable life, and the companies my father gave me were thriving, so I basically did not have to worry about anything. I invested more and expanded my business, creating a name for myself while still playing a poor and studious student when at school. I did not contact my family since then. Howeve,..."

He sighed and traced his thumb over Orihime's cheek, "One year ago, my father called me and told me to go home. My step mother died two years ago. My oldest brother was sick and they said that he could not live past this year. My second brother only cared about drinking and flirting with girls, flatly refused to attend in any of my family business, and his reputation was too bad to make him an heir. Moreover, he went overseas and had not come back since then. My father's health was not as good as before, and he had me as the only choice."

Aizen laughed sarcastically. Orihime tightened her hold around his waist, kissing him lightly on his chest. "Since I kept my public image clear and clean, my father got me into the family business without any problems. Everyone seemed to like me enough, and I was quick to catch things. My father was pleased and began to train me as his heir. My only condition was that I wanted to finish my degree here before officially succeeding his business and kept a normal life until then."

He held her hand in his, "If I could choose, I would choose to become a doctor and live a normal life with you, but ever since I was born, my life was not my own. My fate was already decided."

Such a liar, the Aizen she knew did not believe in fate. He acted again to make her stay with him, but she could not stop loving him, could not stop making herself be deceived by him because she knew he did not totally lie. He did love her, and she loved him too. That was all that mattered, wasn't it?

She moved her hands up to his neck and pulled him closer to a kiss. He caressed her body so gently this time, like he was afraid she would break. She would not break because she was not that weak. She wondered if she could heal his broken heart, restoring it to its original state. He must have been very pure before it was broken, she could feel it. At least he was more open this time. He let her to take a peek into his well sealed heart, sharing with her some of his self.

She kissed him tenderly everywhere she could reach, his forehead, his cheeks, his jaw, his neck, his chest. He sighed in pleasure and held her closer, grinning her womanhood on his erection, drawing incoherent sounds from her. He kissed her deep and hard, licking her breasts. "Orihime," he said in a trembling voice, "be with me, live with me, be my wife." She could not think with him fondling her breasts so skillfully with his hands like this, his tongue playing wonders on her neck while he still grinded furiously against her like this, so she nodded, and he plunged deep inside her. Screaming, she clung tightly to him, "Sousuke, I love you!"

Thrust his tongue into her mouth, he gripped her hair while wrestling fiercely with her tongue. He moved fast and deep into her until they both reached their limit and mixed their pleasure into one. "Orihime, I love you too."

Panting heavily, he reached the box and took the ring out again, "You are the only one in my heart, Orihime. No one could take your place. I will reserve it for you and you only." He put the ring on her finger and smiled. They folded their bodies together and slept peacefully in each other arms.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Her face is too thick."

"Cannot blame her though. He is such a huge gold mine. People like her of course would stick to him like glue."

"Hey, I heard that they are living together.'

"Sheeze, keep your mouth tight. The school doesn't tolerate bad rumors, you don't want to be expelled, do you? Keep this within the school, will you?"

The voice was lower, "So is this true?"

"She moved out of her apartment, and they were seen coming to school together. What do you think?"

"Huh, Aizen-sama disappointed me, I can never think of him as a cheating type."

"Cannot blame him, as a soft-hearted person of course he could not leave her when she begged him to come back."

"So you mean the rumor that they broke up before his engagement party was true."

"Um, I heard that the reason they broke up was because she cheated on him first with his roommate."

"Oh my god."

"I saw them kiss too, in the library, of all places."

"Oh, so that's why Aizen-sama moved out of his apartment. But then why did he take her back?"

"At first she was fooling around with his roommate because he was younger, but then when she read the newspaper and knew that he was the heir of Yamamoto Corporation, she ran after him again, crying and begging him to come back. I guess he still loves her and, therefore, cannot reject her."

"Poor Aizen-sama, being deceived by that slut."

"Hey, look at that, it's Orihime and Ichigo, Aizen-sama' rommate."

"Oh, they are fighting."

"I bet she wants to break up but he insists otherwise."

"Oh my god, they are hugging each other."

"Tch, tch, it seems like she wants to catch two fishes with one hand."

"What Aizen-sama will do if he knows?"

"She'll just coat his ears with her sugar words and lie to him again."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Inoue," Ichigo grabbed her wrist, "Listen to me. Stay away from him. He's not good for you."

Trying to get out of his grip, Orihime roughly shook his hands, "Kurosaki-kun, I know you're a very kind person, and I'm grateful for you being with me during those bad times, but I already decided. I want to be with him."

His eyes saddened, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly, "Wake up, Inoue. He does not love you. He just plays with you. He's already engaged, and will get married soon, yet you still want to be with him?"

Tears in her eyes, she sobbed, "But I love him. I want to be with him. I cannot stop myself."

Hugging her tight in his arms, he whispered, "Inoue, just leave him."

"I already decided. I wanted to be with him no matter what. Can you support me this time?"

Sighing, Ichigo hugged her tighter in his arms, "No matter what happens, remember that you have a friend who will always be there for you."

He broke the hug and looked at her, "Promise to come to me when you need help."

Nodding, Orihime hugged him again, "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Thank you very much for reading. Please let me know what you think about it :).


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**

Phhuuuu. Sorry for the slightly late update. I spent way too much time to edit Gin's dialogue. I was so tired I almost wanted to put Gin into my black list of "Never write this character again". So sorry ahead for any typos.

Thank you **Darling-Corinna****, **for your helpful beta's notes.

Thank you everyone for reading and following this story up until now, special thanks for those that reviewed last chapter. Sorry I'm so lazy now I don't wanna list your name here like usual, and it's getting pretty late here. But I love love love your reviews, it put oil into my dry and degraded soul, LOL. Yeah, reviews are what keep me stay up late to post new chapters.

We're reaching the climax of the story. This is the pre-climax chapter.

(4/15/12)

* * *

><p>Orihime knocked on the door and entered Aizen's study room, carrying dinner tray in her arms. The house they were living in was small but very well furnished. It had one bedroom, one bathroom, one living room and kitchen, and a study room for Aizen. Orihime smiled as she put the tray down the coffee table at the left corner of the room. Aizen was still working tirelessly, apparently not noticing she was in the room. He was a very hardworking person, spending less than 6 hours sleeping. She was worried for his health. However, she had to admit, she loved to watch the concentrated Aizen work. He looked most charming with his eyes intensively on the paper; his hands never stopped writing; his back was straight and elegantly leaned against the big leather black armchair. She sat on the armchair next to the coffee table and leaned her cheek on her palm, her elbow rested on the table, smiling and watching her beloved bury himself into his work.<p>

Then suddenly the image of Aizen changed into Ichigo. Her heart skipped a beat. She blinked and looked at Aizen again. He was still there, he was Aizen. She used to see Ichigo study and his concentration was not any less than Aizen's. Men were really charming when they worked. It was so peaceful like this, watching the one she loved work and quietly support him from behind. However, why did she have the feeling that this peace was surreal and unstable, like a new wet painting? Only a small breeze was enough to mess its color and degrade its form. Being with Aizen was like being in the middle of a changing season. It could be all sunny and warming one moment but full of storms and ferocious winds the next. It was really thrilling and heart-taking being with him, but it was probably too much for her to handle.

She sighed and fingered the arm of her chair mindlessly. On the contrary, being with Ichigo was like being in the midst of a forest, full of trees and flowers, ever peaceful and quiet. The trees would stop the coming wind, provide shades against the heated sun...safe and protected... She remembered about what happened three weeks ago, when he hugged her in silence, not saying another word after she said she wanted to be with Aizen, not stopping her, not trying to change her mind. He was just there for her, supporting her in whatever she chose to do. He understood... Ever since, she had met him more often. Just spending time with him calmed her heart and... made her happy. She smiled.

Her body was lifted by a pair of strong arms and placed on the couch next to the table. His weight was on her, and he started to undress her. Frustration flooded her body, she was not a toy that he could play whenever he wanted. Pushing him away, she sat up, "I don't want to."

Sighing, he moved to the other side of the couch, "What do you want? Why do you always reject me?"

"It's because you are too demanding." She looked away, "I want to have some space to my own too, and I want you to ask me first. I want you to respect me more. I already told you, I only want to do it in private, in our bedroom."

"I think you don't want to do it now because you want to use this time to think about your other man." His voice was soft but so cold that it sliced into her skin, sending chills down to her spine.

Putting her hands on his, she said gently, trying to calm him down, "you are over-jealous again. Now, let's have dinner, the food is getting cold."

Shaking her hands away, he grabbed her shoulders and forced her to face him, "I'm not blind. Do not treat me like a fool. You thought about Kurosaki Ichigo just now, didn't you?"

His ability to read her mind was fearsome, but she did not do any wrong. He had no right to control what she thought about. "Sousuke, please. Can you just give me some space for my own? What's wrong about thinking of him? He is a dear friend of mine. He is kind and gentle..."

"Just stop it", the anger in his voice was increased significantly, and his eyes gazed into her soul, full of rage. "How dare you think of another man and still talk back to me like this? What is wrong about think of him? You're my woman, that's what wrong. You are mine. You are not allowed to think of anyone else but me."

Trying to get out of his grip, Orihime pushed him away with all of her power but failed, "Sousuke, you are getting more and more ridiculous. First, I'm not yours. I love you and want to be with you, but I'm not yours. I'm not an object that you own. What I want to do with my mind is none of your business. I'm free to think what I like to think and do what I like to do. You have no right to control me and my will."

He tightened his grip, and it started to hurt her, "so the rumors are true. You want both, my money and his body. Am I not good enough for you?"

She slapped him hard on his face and looked at him with tears in her eyes. "How could you insult me and our love like this? I thought you were different. I thought that you could understand me..."

"I'm the one who is fooled." He rubbed his cheek with his thumb. "I thought that you love me, but you rejected me all the time, claiming that you don't want to express love in public, yet you did not hesitate to hug and kiss Kurosaki Ichigo in front of the whole school."

Covering her head in her hands, she cried, "But it was different. I do not love him. It was just a sign of friendship. He just tried to help me, to make me feel better."

Making a scoffing sound in his throat, he tilted her chin up, "After receiving that much friendship comfort from him, you must feel tenfold better. I'm sure he must be a beast in bed to make you feel this tired, getting close to me."

He caught her hands as she got too angry and wanted to hit him again, "Inoue Orihime, I'll tell you something. I always get what I want, and I don't like others touching my thing." He traced his fingers around her neck and asked, "I'll ask you one last time, and answer it carefully before you'll have to regret it. I want you now," he began to unbutton her shirt, "and I want you to think of me and me alone. I don't want your mind to be occupied by anyone but me." He leaned closer to kiss her neck, "Can you do so?"

Pushing him away, she firmly answered, "I cannot do so.'

"Very well." He stood up and came closer to his desk to take his coat from the chair. Wrapping his coat around his body, he went to the door, "And before I forget, I think I should let you know what happened to my friends who played with me when I was a little. I made it in such a way that when they touched my toys without my permission, they received punishment so severe they didn't even dare to take a glance at me afterwards. And do you want to know what happened to my toys?'

"I do not care, but I also want to let you know something. Different from you, I treasure everything I have. If you hurt people that are important to me, I don't think I will ever forgive you. You have my love now, but if you do not believe in it, believe in me, I can not promise I'll keep it for you forever."

Slamming the door, he left. Trembling in fear, she sobbed helplessly in her arms. He was a monster. She loved a monster. She had fallen in love with a monster, but she could not stop it. She could not stop loving him.

XxXxXxXxX

Stirring on the bed as the morning light found its way to her eyes, she hugged her pillow. She felt so lonely, so empty without him curling next to her this morning. He had not come back after their fight last night. Why did it have to be like this? Why did thinking about a friend cause that much of a problem? No, it was not because of her or Ichigo and their friendship; it was because he was too selfish. He just wanted to make her his object, to control her body and soul. However, she was not a object, a thing. She was a living thing; a human. She had her own heart and wanted to control her own mind. Moreover, she did not betray him in any way. She thought of Ichigo as nothing more than a good friend; someone that was very kind and considerate. She could not find another strong and kindhearted person like him anywhere,. She valued their friendship and did not want to lose it just because her boyfriend didn't want her to be friend with Ichigo.

But then...she missed him. She missed him terribly although they just parted for a night. She grabbed her cell phone, wanting to apologize to him and ask him to come home to her...but...She pressed the number and shakingly held the phone to her ear, but he hung up on her.

Disappointed, she went to the bathroom and got dress. When she came back the phone rang and her heart lit at the hope that it was him.

"Good morning, Orihime-chan. Are ya there?"

It was Gin. "Good morning Gin-san. What can I help you with today?"

"I have somethin' I want ta show ya. Wanna meet?"

XxXxXxXx

Wearing a simple blue sundress with a blue sweater on top, she waited for Gin at her front door and waved at him as his car pulled up.

Sitting in the front seat, she asked Gin politely, "What do you want to show me today, Gin-san?"

Smiling mockingly like always, he said, "Nothing much. Just askin' if you wanna drop by the hospital ta see yer friend or go ta the restaurant where your boyfriend is meetin' with his fiancee?"

Quivering in fear, Orihime held her hands together to keep her calm, "Is Kurosaki-kun safe?"

Making a sound like laughing, Gin looked at her, amused, "Orihime-chan, ya really choose Kurosaki Ichigo, don' ya? Ya don't wanna know what your boyfriend is doing with his fiancee but only care about another man. I cannot blame Aizen-sama for bein' jealous."

"Tell me if he is alright."

His tone lowered, almost sounded like angry, "Ya do not love Aizen-sama. Ya do not deserve ta be with him."

"Just tell me if Kurosaki Ichigo is safe." she screamed, and surprised herself with such an action. She never screamed before, but she could not stand the stress. Why didn't he just stop playing with her? She would never forgive herself if Ichigo was hurt. It was all her fault.

"Ya know, ya don't love Aizen-sama, but he loves ya very much. He would not do anythin' to hurt ya. He is gettin' too soft. He should have broken your man's limbs off and made him live the rest of his life in the hospital, or even better, makin' him leave this world once and for all, but he did not do so. He only taught that red head a slight lesson and put him in a hospital bed ta give you a warning ta stay away from him."

"You people are monsters. I want to go to the hospital now."

"We are indeed monsters, that's why angels like ya could never understan' us. I'm gettin' you to the restaurant. I want ya to break up with Aizen-sama."

"Can't you men just stop controlling my life? Let me out. I will go to the hospital myself."

His voice became more dangerous as he turned to the left, "I told ya. Yer Kurosaki-kun is safe and sound. There is nothin' ta worry about. Now, ya need to meet Aizen-sama and cut all ties with him, freein' him from yer fake love."

Frustrated and angry, Orihime crossed her arms, "Gin-san, I think you should not stick your nose in where it does not belong to. What happens or will happen between me and Sousuke should not in any way concern you,"

Making a quick turn, Gin burst out, almost like yelling, "Stop calling him by his first name. You ain't worthy."

"How I call my boyfriend is really none of your business."

"None of my business?" Gin laughed, "If it is Aizen-sama's business, it is mine because unlike you, I love him. I truly love him. I cannot see a woman like you spoil everything that he has worked hard for."

She could guess that much. Gin was indeed in love with Aizen.

Her voice was soft and low as she tried to tell him what was in her heart, "Gin-san. I love him, too. I love him too much that it hurts. I need time to think it through. Please, just drive me back home."

"Love? You understand nothing about love. You do not know a thing about him. You do not understand him one bit. You do not want to scarify anything for him, and you still call yourself loving him."

Sighing, Orihime covered one of her eyes with her right hand, "Gin. Listen to me. I do love Sousuke. I'm not a reckless person. I know what I am doing and I know what is in my heart, but I really need to think it through before I do anything to our relationship."

"Aizen-sama slept with a lot of men, myself included."

Covering her forehead and eyes with her hands, she rested her elbows on her thighs. She did not want to hear this now. She knew. She always knew. Somewhere in her heart she knew it well, but to hear it loud and clear like this hurt.

"He never liked women. Ya know why? Because of his mother. He told ya 'bout his mother, didn't he? I wonder how much he told ya. Did he tell ya that his mother was beggin' his step mother to take him away because she could not stand her own son anymore?"

Putting her hands down, she looked at Gin in dismay. She did not want to hear this. She did not want to know.

"His mother was a very beautiful woman, much like yourself, but her heart and body belonged ta many men. When his father stopped seein' her, she started to brin' lots of men home. She rarely paid any attention to Aizen 'cause of her men and her career. Angry, though he was just a child back then, he thought of various ways ta get rid of his mother's lovers, lyin' ta 'em about his mother's schedule to send 'em away, trappin' 'em in the closet for a whole day without his mother knowin', provokin' her lovers to fight against one another, or even worse, trickin' them ta go on a ship and sendin' 'em overseas. Scared of him, she didn't bring her lovers home anymore but went to the hotel instead. To retaliate, he hid her purses, her shoes, her ID, her passport, cut her dresses, and even threatened ta tell his father to cut off all finacial support. Frightening of her own child, she asked his father's wife for her help and agreed ta give up her son with the condition that the Yamamoto gave her a huge sum of money and other properties."

Gin stopped at the red sign, and turned his face to look at a paling Orihime, unpleased at the sympathy look on her face.

"His stepmother was very wise. She brought him to the main house ta keep a close eye on him since obviously she didn't want him ta become an extraordinary person and compete with her sons. She gave him everythin' he wanted and all attention he needed, except for love. Ta survive, he played a good son, pretending to be spoiled and useless, never showing his true intelligence but also not wanting to appear too dumb in front of his father. He insisted ta keep his mother's last name as a way to show his step-mother that he didn't care a bit about his father's fortune or his heritage. When he was 16, he asked his father ta let him cut all ties with the family and lived alone. The whole purpose was ta get out of his stepmother's watch and assure her that he would not have any chances to compete with her sons for his father's wealth now."

Looking at her with amused eyes, he asked, "Do ya know what did he do after that and what was his main goal?"

Gazing at her clasped hands, she said between heavy breaths, "After receiving the small fortune his father gave him as a parting gift, he must, on one hand, use that money to invest and expand his business as well as making allies in secret while, on the other hands, play a spoiled wealthy boy who liked men. This would help to wash away all of his stepmother doubts or at least put her at ease because she would think that he would never earn his father's favor being a gay playboy. However, he had to cleverly cover his questionable lifestyle so that except for a selected few , no one else would know. During that time, he made himself an excellent student and investor with a clean and clear profile in the public. He had various masks in various places to play his roles well and became different persons with different group of people so that he could achieve his ultimate goal to become the heir and eventually leader of the Yamamoto Corporation."

Gin's smile never left his face although there was a dark shade in his eyes that sparked jealousy and hate, "Bravo, you are a very intelligent girl. No wonder Aizen-sama can not leave ya. Ya know more about him than ya show yourself to be. What is yer purpose? Why did ya get close to him?"

Looking sadly at herself in the rear mirror, she answered, "Gin-san, you are not the only one who always watch him from behind. I watched him all the time, too. I was not close to him for as long as you are but my time with him was long enough for me to guess what was in his mind, to know what he was thinking. His story and yours gave me the idea of who he was and what he wanted to be. He also opened to me more than others and usually did not let his mask up when he was with me."

Gin sped up and went to the freeway, "Understandin' 'im is one thing, and accepting him is another. Do ya want ta know ta what extent he would go to achieve his goal?"

Almost wanting to cover her ears with her hands, she gripped her hands together to stop the fear from coming.

"Don't you think it is a little too smoothly for him to become the heir? That everythin' seems ta be so easy, that he becomes a prince overnight is too much of a fairy tale."

"Stop it. I do not want to hear."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Ohhhh, don't we all love drama?

Feedback is very valuable to me. Thank you very much for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**

The climax scene is this chapter and the chapter after this. Truth to be told, it took me a month to write and rewrite this chapter. There are a lot of revision, and I put a lot of thoughts into writing this chapter, writing a lot of different scenario until I was satisfied. It's really emotionally exhausted to write scenes like this, but I hope you will like it.

Here's something my beta **Darling-Corinna**want to tell you.

**BETA NOTE FOR READERS (please include in author's note ;P)**

**Oh my god, y'all are gonna fucking cry. I hope you enjoy this sensational climax chapter. Now might be the time to cement your beliefs on Aizen's psychosis. Thanks for reading this far! C:**

Thank you everyone for reading, favor, alert, and especially review this story. It's always nice to know that people like my story and to hear how people think about my stories and writing in general.

(4/21/12)

* * *

><p>Gin widened his smile, "of course ya don't wanna hear 'cause ya don't love him. Ya know that after you hear this, you'll get scared and leave him, just like his mother. Although ya could understand him, unlike me, you'll never accept him and love him with all your heart, to do each and everything for him."<p>

Shooting her more hateful looks, he continued, "You know his past now. You know how much he was hurt when he was a little, yet you still want to hurt him more. What he needs is a full love, love without any question any doubt. Your half-hearted love would only break him further. Since he met you, he had nothing but more pain. I cannot see him like this any further. I cannot let you destroy my Sousuke any further. If you cannot love him wholeheartedly, give him freedom. Free him of your wicked love so that he can return to his old self, so that he could achieve his dream."

Tears in her eyes, she murmured, "Tell me. Tell me more about him, about what he did to achieve his goal."

Increasing his speed, Gin launched out of the freeway. He stopped abruptly when they reached a small street, pulling into the side, "Why are you so stubborn? Why do you insist on caging him with your false love?"

"Just tell me", her voice was weak and soundless, almost like a whisper.

His smile returned on his face as he turned the car back to the street and continued to drive, "very well. First, let's start with his stepmother. She was the most troublesome person. She was never fooled by his clever act, so she kept her eyes even closer to him. It was really difficult for him to do anythin' or to use his masks with her around, so he made an elaborate scheme to make her sick and have to stay on bed for two years. After that, he finished her off."

Orihime felt so dizzy now, like she was having a nightmare. She pinched herself with the hope that she would wake up and realize it was just a terrible dream. Again, she wanted him to stop, but she could not. She wanted to know if she would still love Aizen after knowing the truth. She wanted to know so desperately if her love was true and undying; if it could survive this storm to come.

"He did not have to do much with his oldest brother; his illness is a natural. He always told me that it's the curse that fell on his father. The only son that he loves most is the one who couldn't live long. Now the only competitor left is his second brother." Gin threw her a newspaper.

Orihime opened the newspaper with trembling hands. It's today's newspaper. It said that there was an accident near a huge mountain in Italy, and the victim's body was burned and unrecognisable but there was enough evidence to believe that it was Yamamoto Shunsui, the second son of Yamamoto Genryuusai, Japan's biggest tycoon. The paper said the accident was due to overconsumption of alcohol. It also stated that on the night of the accident, Shunsui was flatly rejected by a beautiful model he had been chasing after, which was the main reason for his alcohol overdose.

This was not related to Sousuke, Orihime comforted herself. This was not related to Sousuke. It was just an accident that worked in his favor. He did not need to do anything, he was already the heir. However, no matter how much she lied to herself, her body betrayed her and shook helplessly in despair, and tears did not stop falling down her now white pale cheeks.

"We're here. Ya can go and meet yer beloved now. He'd on the top floor in a VIP room with the Hinamori's heiress." Gin stopped the car, "with yer wit, I'm sure you won't have a problem sneaking in."

Lifeless, she got out, eyeing Gin's car as it hurriedly left. Gin. Such a snake. He did not even have the courage to face Aizen, doing all of these thing in the shadow, not wanting Aizen to know. He knew that Orihime would never point him out to Aizen or doing anything to make Aizen suspect him.

She clenched her fists painfully as she took the elevator to the top floor. She told the waitress that she was his friend who came to give him an important document and she would leave right after. She leaned her back against the wall, not having the courage to enter.

"Aizen-sama." It was a female voice. It must be his fiancee. "I...I wanted to meet you so much. After our engagement party, you have never once met me or even answered my phone calls..."

"Hinamori-san. Sorry for my impatience, but I am a very busy man. If you hadn't said in your message that you have an urgent matter you really need to discuss with me, I would have not given you much my precious time, so with all due respect, please make it short."

The was a brief silence before the girl spoke, her voice cracked and incomprehensible, like she was crying. "Why are you calling me Hinamori-san now? I thought that we..."

"Hinamori-san. If you don't have anything important to say, I'm afraid that I'll have to leave now."

"Aizen-sama, please don't leave me." The girl's sobbing was now clear and loud, "I...I'm pregnant."

Orihime's life left her, and she felt like fainting. Tumbling down the floor, she did not even have to strength to stand up.

There was a deadly silence and then Aizen laughed. "Excuse me? I think I'm hearing it wrong but did you just say that you are pregnant?"

Orihime did not hear any response from the girl but she guessed she nodded because right after that Aizen said cruelly, "And you are sure that it is mine?"

The sobbing become more uncontrollable and painful. "Aizen-sama, so that's what you think of me. I'm not an easy girl. You are the only one I've been close to."

"It could not be. I'm very cautious. I always use protection whenever I get intimate, yourself include. You must know better than anyone else that it's impossible for that to happen."

"Our first night", the sobbing quieted and the girl's voice was clearer to hear, "you did not use any protection on our first night almost one month ago, at the backyard of your department building."

Orihime gripped the hem of her sweater and bit her lower lip harshly. It was on that day. The day when she met the two girls and Aizen asked her to leave. The night that he left her for one week. He slept with his fiancee... Was that the reason why he had been so cold to her that night and left without saying anything?

There was silence once again, and then Orihime heard the sound of chair moving. It seemed like Aizen had come closer to the girl. Wanting to know what was happening, Orihime gathered the last of her energy and stood up, slightly pushing the door open to peek inside.

Aizen was sitting closely to the girl with black hair that she met one month ago. His arms were wrapping around her body and his lips were whispering into her ears. Tears flooded her eyes even more ferociously than before. So was this how she was going to live the rest of her life? Seeing the one she loved caress and make love with his wife while she was just an outsider, a third wheel who was the threat of a happy marriage? Would she have to live in the shadow for the rest of her life with the guilt of stealing another's husband just because she loved him? Did she really love him? Did the Aizen she loved even exist?

"No." The girl cried, and tried to push Aizen away, "Aizen-sama, how can you offer something so cruel? It is your child too. Don't you want it? If not, why did you...with me?"

Aizen pulled her head close to his chest and tenderly massaged her back with his hand to keep her calm. When her sobbing came down, he continued, "of course I want nothing more than having a child with you." He tilted her head up to meet his, "You're going to be my wife", he said with pride in his eyes and smiled at her, "of course I want to have a lot of children with you."

He traced his fingertips around her cheeks, "but we are still young, we can have children at any time. Think about it, Momo." He put her on his lap and began to kiss her neck. "My father gave me two years to finish school and take over the family business. I'll be extremely busy during this time. The last two years of medical school are the hardest. I will have no time to take care of you and our child. I love both of you." He rubbed her stomach lovingly and made her smile in happiness, "but this is not a right time. I don't want to leave you and our child alone while I'm working. I was left alone when I was a little and I don't want the same to happen to my child."

He sighed and stroked her hair, "I only have less than a year and a half left in school and then I can graduate. After that I will use the last half and a year to officially get into my family business and learn about it before taking over. This time is very important time of my life, and I want no distractions."

He tilted her chin up and forced her to look into his eyes, "and you have to think about your future too. You cannot finish school while carrying a child. What others will think of you." He kissed her lightly on her lips, "I don't want to your image to be tarnished because of me. Wait for two more years when you become my wife, and we can have as many children as we want."

"But I love you and I want to keep this child. It's a symbol of love between us."

"I love you too, that's why we have to think about our future more. Think about our child. We are still too young, we cannot take good care of it as we are now. It's unfair to our child. If we wait for two more years, we can give our children the best of this world. Momo, please think carefully, it's not only about your future or mine but our child too, and this is a very bad time to have children."

He cupped her face and pierced through her soul with his half-pleading, half-ordering look, and she nodded.

He smiled and kissed her on her forehead, "Momo, I love you. Please remember that. I'm doing this for us, for our children. Tomorrow, I'll bring you to the hospital."

Wrapping his arm around her waist, he helped her to stand up, "you must be very tired, let me bring you home."

She shook her head and wiped her tears away, "It's ok, Aizen-sama. My butler waited for me just below. I'll be fine by myself."

Kissing her one last time on her lips, he led her to the door. He noticed Orihime and frowned, moving past her and bringing Momo to the elevator, trying to block her from the Hinamori heiress's view.

Orihime wiped her tears with her sleeves as the two disappeared down the elevator. She just stood there, paralyzed. She knew he could come back. She knew it. Minutes later, Aizen came back. He gripped her wrists roughly and pulled her into the room before slamming the door shut.

"What are you doing here?" Anger was evident in his voice and he turned his back away from her.

She calmly sat down on the couch. It was a really big room with a large table and chairs for four at the middle of the room, a boxed couch at the left side that faced the room for the rich was indeed different. "Sousuke, don't you want to sit down and talk?"

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Are you still angry about last night or are you angry because I saw your true face just now?"

He took a chair from the dinner table and sat down, facing her. "What do you want?"

"What can you give me?"

His face relaxed and he chuckled, "I can give you anything in my power. You just name it, and I can do anything for you." He moved to sit down next to her, bringing her face to his and kissing her gently on her lips.

"Can you leave your family and live with me in a faraway land, where no one knows us?"

He looked at her, his face unreadable. "Is this not good? I thought that you want to become a doctor. If we run away together, we'll have no future. My father will chase after us to the end of the world, and we will have to live our life in fear and desperation."

She smiled at him, rubbing her thumb around his cheek, "Sousuke, you underestimate yourself. If it's what you really want, I'm sure you have no problem making it become true."

She continued before he could say anything, "I'm just kidding. You are right. I want to become a doctor, and I will never run away with you." She laughed softly and smiled, trying to ignore the hurt in his eyes.

"You don't love me?"

She put her hands together and gazed down at her lap, "I don't know."

"You don't know?", he echoed in his mild voice; no emotion could be traced. "I see." He looked at his clasped hands. "Orihime, please go home. I'll talk to you later."

"No." Orihime raised her head, "I have something I need to tell you. We need to talk, Sousuke."

"I'm afraid that I have nothing to talk to you. I'm well aware that your heart belongs to another. Please do not make a fool of me and just leave."

"Sousuke." She came closer and held his hands, raising him up and brushing her lips over his. She could not do it. She wanted to do it so badly, to heal his broken heart and make him happy, especially when seeing him like this, all sealed up. She was frightened. She was frightened that she could not see his heart anymore, that he would become a beast without her watching. She buried her fingers into his hair and massaged his head lightly while he had locked his arms around her waist and brought her closer. As their lips crashed into each other, their tongues wrestled, their bodies fiercely arched toward each other, fear began to flood her body again. She and...this creature in front of her...belonged to two different worlds. She did not know what to do next. She was afraid that, whatever she did, staying with him or leaving him would just hurt him further and transforming him into the worst. She knew she would not stay long with him; they would not stay long together; and the longer she delayed the leave, the more severe she would hurt him, breaking him further.

He pressed her back on the couch and traced his long fingers around the buttons of her sweater, looking at her for permission. She did nothing but continued to kiss him. She did not mind it anymore, because she decided. This would be the last time. How she longed to collide her tongue with his again, to touch his lips, his cheeks, his eyes, his ears, his forehead, his neck, his chest, his eyebrows, everything, everything about him. So she did just that, she kissed each part with affection that she did not know she was capable of. She felt so sad. Her last time to be with him. Now that she was about to leave him, it pained her heart at how she longed for him, loving him.

He sighed in pleasure at her touches and impatiently took all of the defensive garments off so that their bodies could rub against each other, so that they could feel their skins pressing together. Their desire to be one was fueled by each kiss. Letting her hair flow between his long slender fingers, he nibbled her ear lightly, "I thought you did not want to do this in public."

How cruel of her, to give him hope only to destroy it at the end, but she could not stop it. She could not stop loving him and wanting to be one with him, one last time, just this one last time.

The door was opened, and there was a gasp coming from one of the waitresses. The door was closed. She was immediately aware of her situation: on top of a man, naked, in a public place, but she did not care anymore. She continued to kiss him, to feel his skin with her hands, to memorise every part of his body deep into her soul.

"Orihime," he said, almost moaning, and he flipped her over to be on top. He looked at her, happiness shining in his eyes, "I knew it. I knew that you love me."

She smiled at him, "I love you, Sousuke." He smiled and kissed her furiously, exploring her mouth with his merciless tongue, feeding her breasts with love, molding it, squeezing it, rubbing its nipples, telling her how much he wanted her now. How ironic, she did love him, and because of that, she should leave him, for she wanted their love to be pure and untainted, for him to remember that he was once loved regardless of his nature.

She parted her legs and signaled him to enter her. It felt so hot and fulfilling with him inside. Their love was like a fire. It could be all warm and bright, but at the same time threatened to burn and turn them into ash. Worse, not only the two of them, but also people around them, being whirled into its dangerous light and burned...As he moved inside her, she saw the fire bigger and bigger until she was surrounded by an ocean of flames, without anywhere to turn to, to escape. She reached her hands out, trying to find him, to reach him...She felt his teeth bite hard into her neck, and she took the opportunity to grab his shoulder and dug her nails deep into it. How she wanted to mark him, to make him hers and hers only, to tell the men and women that he would get intimate in the future that he belonged to her... But she could not do so, for he was not hers, not in the past, not now, not in the future...for she did not want to leave her mark, to pain him even more in the future. She retraced her fingers and locked her arms and hands around his neck instead, pulling him into a deep and intense kiss.

"Orihime." He grunted as they reach the ultimate point at the same time, their love unified as one and he dropped his exhausted body on hers, smiling.

"Did I ever tell you that you make my heart stop when you are smiling like this?" She asked, gently rubbing her fingers on his cheek.

He kissed her nose and chuckled, "You did."

"Then promise me to always smile like this, from now on, always, always."

He kissed her full on her lips, "Only to you, only you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

*cries* Don't you think it's romantic? *puppy eyes with tears*

*hic* Could it be that I set up the whole thing just for the purpose of showing off the last three chapters of this story? Maybe *hic*. No, I swear that this whole story is a product of pure imagination. There's no calculated or planed scenes. Everything flows naturally, and I try to write different scenario until I get just the right feeling.

That's said, do I deserve some lovely reviews or my story is just too boring or too dramatic to read?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

Thank you, **melmelmel****, Cutsodeep, ****Xtremefairy****, boho, ****Athrun-chan****, AizensTrueLove, ****killerqueen04****, and ****Suzy-san** for your support in the last chapter.

This chapter is betaed by**Darling-Corinna**

**(4/30/12)**

* * *

><p>Orihime buttoned her sweater and brushed her hair with her fingers. She wanted to look good when she said good bye to him. The after-sex Aizen looked absolutely exquisite with his sweat dampened hair swept aside, only a curly strand stayed on his forehead; his upper half was still exposed and his muscles were more visible and tempting. He took his shirt and slowly put it on, teasing her with each movement, pleased at the way her eyes locked on his chest. She moved her eyes away, half-embarrassing half-upsetting.<p>

Hugging her from behind, he licked her neck, "Orihime, you're great today."

"I have something I need to talk to you about."

Instead of being a coward and leaving without saying a word she would settle things with him once and for all. Turning her to face him, he caressed her cheek, "What is this my dear?"

"I love you."

He chuckled, "I know."

"Therefore, I think it's best that we stop seeing each other." She tried to keep her voice calm, her hands squeezing one another to keep her from trembling from the pain and distress.

Aizen made a sound like laughter.

"Stop seeing each other?"

She nodded, determination and firmness in her eyes.

He stood up and massaged his forehead lightly before giving a loud sigh and grabbed her wrist, pulling her up. "Are you playing with me?" He roughly pressed her against the wall, "why are you toying with my heart like this? Have I wronged you? Why do you want to break up right after sleeping with me and claiming your love to me?" He pinned her wrists on the wall. His voice was soundless yet full of anger that it sent chill after chill down her spine. "Did I do something wrong to you, to your friends, to your family? Did you approach me to take revenge on me? Tell me why do you treat me like this?" He rested his forehead on hers. "Do you hate me, Orihime?" he said softly; his voice was so sad, so desperate, yet so intense.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight. Her tears wet his face in pure sorrow, "no, I can never hate you. I love you, Sousuke." Capture his lips one last time, she felt like her soul was leaving her, making her an empty vessel of a moving object, nothing more, nothing less. "I love you." She said as they broke the kiss, "but this does not work, will not work out, and you more than anyone else know it."

"Tell me what I can do to make it work. I'll do anything, anything to make you stay." He murmured helplessly, brushing his lips against hers.

"Nothing, nothing you do could change the fact that we are not meant to be. Anything you do would only make it worse. We belong to two different worlds, Sousuke." She looked deep into his eyes, "You do not see the world the same way I do. You will not walk on the same path as I would. Your dream is different than mine. We will just tie each other down and exhaust each other more if we continue this relationship."

"But we love each other. I love you." He gently stroked her cheek, "We can work this out. Let's believe in our love."

She softly pushed his hand away and shook her head, "Even our love is troublesome. I cannot love you wholeheartedly, I cannot do each and everything just for you. I have to admit sometimes I do not know if what I feel for you is true love. I'm so tired."

She came to the couch and sat down, "I'm dead tired, being with you. You could be all warming and loving me one second while the next you're cold and unreadable. I have to learn to read your mind all the time, trying to find out what are you thinking, what you want. When I thought I could reach your heart a little, you just sealed up to me again. I know nothing about you, and you are not helping. You try to hide your real self from me all the time. How am I supposed to love you when you put such a wall between us? Who do you want me to love, your real self or the thick mask you have been painting on your face?"

He knelt in front of her, taking her face in his large hands, "Orihime, please believe me. I have never opened to anyone the same way I did to you. I have never told anyone this much about myself. I can never really put my mask on when you are with me. You are the only one who can draw my true emotion out. Sometimes I was afraid..." weakness in his eyes as he continued, "that I showed too much, that I couldn't control my own emotion because of you. I never felt like this before," he rubbed his thumb around her cheekbone, "Sometimes I even felt naked in front of you, but I did not mind it one bit. I want you to see me, the whole me..."

"No. You are afraid of me seeing the real you. There are too many things you try to hide from me." She sighed and paused before continuing, "You like men, do you? And you have been sleeping with many before you met me."

"Who?" Eyes basking in anger and terror, he moved her chin down to meet his raging gaze, "Who told you about this? Who dared to tell you about this?"

Smiling faintly, she took his hand out of her chin and held it tight in her hand, "I knew it before I met you properly for the first time in the wood. I stalked you from the first time I set my eyes on you, and I saw you sleep with Tsu...with him...my classmate."

He looked at her softly, "So you knew?"

She nodded.

"And you did not hate me nor were you disgusted by me?"

She shook her head and looked at him, full of love and sympathy.

"You just pitied me, didn't you?" Suddenly he got angry again, "You spread your hands to me because you pitied me."

He broke the hold and stood up, "I do not need you people to pity me. Who do you think you are to pity me?"

She stood up and hugged him from behind, "I do not pity you, not in the past, not now, not in the future." She turned him to face her, "I love you."

They kissed again, slowly, agonizingly so, like they were afraid if they broke the kiss they would never be able to taste each other again, to feel the way their lips brushed, the way their tongues caressed each other, the way their bodies touched...

But every good thing had an end. As they freed each other, Aizen closed his eyes briefly then opened them again, piercing through her crystal clear gray orbs. "Why do you have to torture us this way, while we are this much in love with each other?" He took her in his arms. "Why do you have to act against your own heart? Torment us no more, torment me no more, Orihime. For the sake of us, of our love, please do not say stupid things like breaking up with me ever again."

Just when he was about to claim her lips again, she firmly pushed him away. "Sousuke, we have to face it, it will be a disaster if we continue this relationship. We could not love on lies and manipulation." She grabbed her bag and took out the small bottle that she kept her pills. She did not want to do this, but she guessed she had no choices. If she decided to be honest with him, she should as well show all the nasty sides of their relationship out.

"Sousuke." She showed him the bottle, "Do you know what these are?"

"You told me those are your pills," he said coldly.

"And it's the real pills in here, ones that will keep me from getting pregnant."

"I don't know what you are talking about." He turned his body away from her gaze and leaned his cheek on his palm, his elbow resting on the sofa's arm.

"I said that what's in here are not the vitamins that you have many times replaced with the real pills. I always changed it back after you switched them."

He lowered his hand and turned back to face her, icy eyes swept through her, "I see, you are not what you seem. You also cloak yourself under an illusion. It seems like the Orihime I knew never existed."

"You could say so, but I never lie to you, I never show anything to you that is not me, I just keep silent and pretend that I do not know some of your dark sides, things that you do behind my back, but I guess it was a mistake. If I was more honest to you, we would be different than we are right now."

She looked down, "Sousuke, I'm sorry, but I do not love you enough. If it was Hinamoni-san or Gin, they would not care one bit whether you lie and manipulate them or not, they will follow you regardless and overjoyed that they could bear your child, but I do not. I do not want to be pregnant with your child. I do not want to be bound to you." Tears ran down on her cheeks again and she buried her face in her hands, "So please, Sousuke, please do not abandon your own child for someone who could not love you wholeheartedly, someone who does not even have the courage to be with you and have a child with you."

She said like a whisper, "Sousuke, please do not abandon Hinamori-san and your child, please...", she sobbed heavily, "Please...please marry her and take a good care for both of them, and for people that matter to you. Please open your heart to ones that truly love you. I'm not worthy to be with you, I cannot and will not love you the same way Gin-san or Hinamoni-san love you. I cannot, like them, forbid all of your doings and love you regardless. Instead of building another illusion about me, about our love, why not use your heart to treasure people that care about you?"

He gripped her wrists and forced her to face him, "they are not like you. They are not you. They do not see me the way you do. They do not love me like you do. It's them that see me through glasses and mirrors. You do not. You are the only one who could and be willing to love me for who I really am, the only one who is willing to understand me, the only one that could make me happy. Our love is not the illusion, never is because you never let my lies cloud your vision of the real me." He traced his thumb around the area under her eyes, "They cannot make me smile the way you do. They cannot make my heart race this fast. They cannot lit my day with just a smile like you do to me. They cannot occupy my mind all the time like you do." He looked at her sincerely, "They cannot make me fall in love. I love you, Orihime. You and only you. You are the only one who could melt my heart and reshape my world, bringing light into my life. I have never been this happy before, being with you is the best thing I have ever experienced."

She looked at him sadly, and her resolve began to fade, "you love me?"

He nodded and brought their heads closer together.

"You will do anything for me, for our love?"

He nodded again and touched her forehead with his, his nose brushed lightly against hers.

"You will protect our love at all cost, even at other's expenses?"

He nodded and pressed his lips on her, feeling their texture, "yes, anything for you."

"Even when you have to betray your family and sweep away anyone that is in your way."

"Anything for you." He closed his eyes and continued to rub his lips against hers.

"I see." She wiped her tears away, "That's why, Sousuke, we should not be together. That's why I said we belong to two different worlds. The way we see things and do things are too different. You will do anything to get what you want, our love included, things that you know I will never approve, so you will lie to me, the same way you lied that Hinamori-san does not love you. You will hide things from me, things like you are gay, you sleeping with others behind my back, you taking cruel measures to control your family business, and things like you making others pregnant and then abandoning them."

Emotional exhausted, she let her body lay lifeless on the couch. Crawling over her, Aizen whispered into her ears, "I promise you, Orihime. I will never lie to you again, will never try to control you or hide things from you again." He breathed into her neck, half pleading, half ordering. "Please, stay with me. Do not leave me."

Cupping his face, she forced him to look into her eyes, "Look at me, Sousuke, do not lie to me, do not lie to yourself anymore, do not make promises that you cannot keep. You know it and I know it, you will use any means possible to achieve your goal. If it continues like this, I will hate you, Sousuke, and I don't want to hate you. You will deform our love, changing its substance. You will mold it and make it into something nasty, a source of restless miseries for us and people around us. I don't want it to happen. I want to keep our love like this forever, pure and untainted, a source for us to become stronger and better." She held his hands in hers, smiling, "I cannot ask you to change, I just hope that when we meet again you will become a person who could look at me into the eyes without fear, or guilt, or shame, without having to hide and lie to me."

She stood up, her eyes forever pierced into his, "You might not know it, but I'm always watching you, and I will, now and forever. I just want you to know that..." She kissed on his forehead one last time. " I love you."

He grabbed her hand, with no force in his grip, the hand slipped and fell down on his lap, "You cannot stay?"

"I will not stay. Everyone makes mistakes, Sousuke. Myself included. I should haven't been with you when my heart was cloudy and confused. I confused you for my mother, and then took your love for granted, as a result I ended up hurting you more and more. Instead of loving you wholeheartedly, I doubted myself and my love for you. I did not face you directly but instead sneaking like a coward. I cannot continue to do so. If I stay, more people will have to suffer because of me, I'll just bring more and more burden to you, to our love, soaking it with sin and resentment. If I cannot heal your heart, I should not break it any further. I'll remember it well." She removed her ring and her necklace, threading the end of the latter through the former and put the combined jewelry back around her neck. "The pain that I cause you. I'll live with it for the rest of my life and hope for a day when I see you again, you will truly be happy with the smile that I love so much on your face all the time."

Before she closed the door, she turned her head to him one last time, "Everyone has to work hard for their own happiness, Sousuke. You should treasure the people around you before it's too late. Do not seal your heart to the people who love you. That's all I want to say."

XxXxXxXxXx

Aizen raised his hand to catch the last light of the day through his hand. So he had been in this restaurant room for the whole day. She had left long long ago, but he could not move. Then he laughed. He loved her, very much so, but he did not realize it until now, the magnitude of his love for her.

When he first met her, he was blinded by her beauty and compassion that he never tried to understand her fully. To him, she was an angel, a goddess because such a person like her could not exist, so pure and kind-hearted. Being with her was like bathing under the sun, warm and peaceful. He was so happy to have such a person in his possession that he never noticed the struggle she had been through to be with him. He buried his face into his hands and laughed again. He thought that if he hid some of his ugly self, that if he showed her his beautiful and masked face, she would love him and stay with him forever. He was afraid, dead afraid of her knowing too much about him, dead afraid that she would leave him if she knew...but she knew...she knew all the time, everything about him...

If he stopped treating her like an object, a possession; if he opened his heart to her, could she stay...Could he make her happy if she stayed? No...a person like him could not make her happy. She was right, they belonged to two different worlds. Why hadn't him thought about it before? About making her happy instead of making her stay, binding her to him...

She was so kind...so kind...unbelievably so...

_Thank you, Orihime, for making me taste the bittersweetness of love, but I don't think I'll ever forgive you...for leaving me. You could have chosen to stay, but you put other's happiness above our own...for that I'll never forgive you._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Still that question. Isn't it romantic? *squeeze*

There's still one more chapter. This is the climax chapter and how it ends but not quite the ending. Hope you'll read the next chapter.

Some people asked me if this will end like Scandalous Love. There are certainly some similarities, but they are two different stories and you just have to read the last chapter to find out. BTW, I wrote this ending first and months later I wrote the ending for Scandalous Love.

Thanks for reading


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:**

Sorry for the delay. Here's the ending.

And yes, there's must be an ending. There's must be a conclusion. There must be some resolutions to the conflicts arise in a story. For me, a good ending is not an ending in which characters end up together, but it's the one where characters are freed out of their own traps and problems, where their feelings are resolved.

**Warning: **Sorry** no beta** this time. There were some technical problems with my beta, it seemed like her computer was taken away from her. I'm too impatient to wait, and I figured it's just the ending, so... I **edited t**he chapter **myself**. Please forgive me if you see mistakes and feel free to let me know if you see any. Thank you very much.

(6/9/12)

* * *

><p>Holding the tray in his hands, Aizen pushed the door open with his elbow to go into the dark room; only a faint light from the moon could sneak through the thick and closed curtain.<p>

"Sousuke, is that you?" A weak crack and shaking voice echoed through the soundless room.

Softly putting the tray on the table next to the bed, Aizen tried to turn on the lamp on the table. "Yes, It's me, Yamamoto-sama."

A trembling hand placed on his, stopping him from turning on the light. "Call me father, Sousuke." His father coughed, "I'm your father."

Taking a chair next to the bed, Aizen answered in his polite tone, "I'm just a lowly son of yours, I do not..."

"I never think of you as a lowly son, Sousuke." His father reached the lamp by himself and let a dim light shine the room. "Come closer, my son, I want to have a close look at your face." Patting his hand lightly on the bed, the old man signalled his son to sit on it.

Sitting on the bed and holding his father's hand in his, Aizen said in a low voice, "Yamamoto-sama, I brought you the medicine, you should have it now. You will get better..."

"Get closer, I want to see your face clearer."

Aizen bent down so that his father could touch his face. "Sousuke, you are beautiful, just like your mother."

Not getting a response from his son, he continued, "you broke up with that girl, didn't you?"

Aizen nodded, unable to hide the pain in his eyes.

His father looked at him with knowing eyes, "you know, Sousuke. I did not love my wife, I loved your mother. When I saw your eyes in that meeting when you first told me about the girl, I knew right away that you must love her, very much so, the same way I loved your mother."

His father sighed and looked at the ceiling; his eyes drifted off to a distant memory, "I went to that concert with little interest. It was all for business, but then I heard her voice, the way she sang so ardently, so full of passion. She was shone like a bright star in a dark night. I have never seen anyone that beautiful, so full of life and dream. My life was dull, all I ever knew was how to expand and strengthen our family business. I worked day and night, always scheming, always planning. I had never once encountered something so pure and beautiful."

He looked at his son, sorrow in his eyes, "I wanted to have her immediately, to take her into my possession, so I used everything in my power to achieve just that. Finally I had her, but I never had the woman I saw that night on the stage. Everything was an illusion, and it was all my fault. All she wanted to do was to sing and I did not give her just that. I indulged her, molded her, took her in my control and then transformed her...into something I did not want. Then, I realized, I actually did not love her the way I thought I did."

He took several heavy breaths before he could talk again, "say, son. Do you really love that girl?"

"Madly so." Aizen could feel the way his body tremble in anger, sadness, and resentment. He just wanted to strangle the man in front of him, the source of his miseries, the whole reason why he could not be with the one he loved.

His father clapped lightly on his hands, "Then go to her. I will not stop you. I was afraid before, Sousuke, that you will follow my footsteps and suffer because of a foolish love, but then I realized it did not matter. If it makes you happy, why not let you try it? Maybe you will be different, maybe you will exceed me, maybe you will gain real happiness with that girl."

It was like the door of the prison was opened to him, but then he did not want to get out. Light shone through his thick head. He wanted to laugh. It was never his father who stopped him from being with her. It was he, himself who did not want to be with her... He was afraid, he was scared to be with her, with someone who came from a completely different world. Someone who was so pure and full of light. The closer he was to her, the clearer he saw how ugly he really was.

"Father," he said smoothly, "we are just not meant to be, and I can not do anything about that. On a good news," he smiled at his father affectionately, his thumb tenderly caressed the back of his father's palm, "...Father... I know you're still upset about brother...but cheer up because we will have a new member into our family."

His father looked at him gently, and smiled, "so you decide to marry the Hinamori heiress now."

He nodded, "I talked with her father and the rest of her family to arrange a wedding in two week."

"Two week? Isn't it a little bit too soon?"

"No, because you're going to become a grandfather."

"Grandfather..."Haze in his eyes, his father still seemed not being able to comprehend what was going on.

"Yes, father." Aizen took both of his father's hands in his and squeezed them lightly, "You are going to be a grandfather. I'm going to be a father in eight month."

"With Hinamori Momo?"

"Yes, with Momo." Successfully hiding the bitterness in his voice, he leaned forward to get the glass of water and put the medicine in his hand, "now, father, you should take this medicine so that you will get better to attend my wedding as well as to see your grandchild..." As he handed his father the glass and the medicine, his heart beat hard against his chest, so rapidly that he found it was a little bit hard to breathe. With this, he would be freed, he would be freed out of his Hell, he would reach to the top that he always desired since he was a kid. But then...he saw her again...with eyes so clear and full of hope...so full of belief...the belief that he would become something different...that one day when they met again, their hearts would be freed of doubt and conflicts...that he would look at her into her eyes with no guilt, no hate, no lies, no manipulation, no resentment, no sin...How would she think of him if she knew what he was about to do?...How would he be able to look at her in the eyes after this?...What kind of monster would he become if he did this?...Would she be able to recognize him again?

He took the glass back and said casually to his father, "the water is getting too cold. I'll get you something warmer. It is not good for you to drink something this cold."

He smiled and took the tray in his arms, bowing before taking his leave.

As he was about to open the door, her father called out to him in his weak voice, "Sousuke...I love you."

If it was before, he would think that it was his father's scheme to control him, to make him the heir, to bound him to his father's wish, but now he actually believed in it. And it felt good...like he was waiting to hear those words long long time ago, for too long...He smiled at his father with the smile that Orihime loved so much, the smile that he intended to give to her and her only. His father looked at him with surprise, then his face was full of affection and tears of happiness poured out of his eyes as he nodded and smiled at him, a smile so gentle that it heated his icy heart and lifted off the huge stone that had been staying on his chest for so long...

Aizen closed the door and walked down the endless corridors, his footsteps echoed through the quiet hall, filled it with something less like happiness but more like a relief blended with sorrowful regret...

Love... was such a weakness...

XxXxXxXxXxX

Ichigo stood stoically as Orihime placed the flowers on the graves and put her hands together for a pray. Today she wore a simple white dress with a black sweater.

_She had been even thinner for the past month. Aizen married and immediately moved to America. The press said that he wanted to get his father the best treatment with America latest medical technology. He also found it a great opportunity to finish his study in America while taking over and expanding his family business there. It hinted that he would take some courses in business and established a web of contacts there. It would give him a huge edge once he came back and began to run the Yamamoto Corporation. It also said that he had changed his last name back to Yamamoto and had officially been named the heir of his huge family. _

_Orihime did not say one word to anyone about her relationship, but everyone knew that they had broken up. During the brief time that Aizen was still on campus before he left and got married, they rarely encountered each other, and if they did, they only nodded and passed each other without saying any words. There were a lot of rumors, fantasizing about their love life, the most popular one was that Ichigo himself was the third wheel and the whole reason why they broke up. They even went as far as to spreading words like Orihime got pregnant with Ichigo and wanted to use the child to force Aizen into marrying her but got her wicked plan exposed and failed miserably; she ended up having to abort the child. _

_Orihime did not seem to be affected by the rumor one bit. She became more quiet and isolated herself with most people. Ichigo was grateful that she still accepted him, letting him take care and be with her when she needed it. On the date when Aizen left, she ran to the airport and cried her heart out as Aizen's back faded into the crowd. Ichigo could not do nothing but stay there with her, and holding her in his arms after she got exhausted and almost fainted. _

Orihime turned her head to him and smiled, "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun, for being with me today...for being with me during all of these difficult time..."

He took her hands in his, "Inoue, I'll always be here for you, now and forever." He took a deep breath and looked at her deep in the eyes. He may as well took this out of his chest, "Inoue, actually, I...for a long time...I..."

But she stopped him before he could say anything, "You are the best friend I have ever made, Kurosaki-kun, and I'm lying if I say that I do not feel anything toward you. I never feel so peaceful and safe being with someone the way I do to you." She turned her head toward the graves of her father and brother, "but I made a mistake, Kurosaki-kun, when I dated Sousuke. I let myself fall in love so easily and irresponsibly that I never considered the consequences. I was naive, I never knew that love could be so dangerous and devastating, that it could hurt people, a lot of people, Sousuke and myself included."

She knelt down to dust the graves with her handkerchief. "The reason that I love Sousuke was because I confused him with my mother, and because he has such a familiar childhood like myself that I found it was easy to empathy and understand him. I jumped into what so call love without any preparation, with a hazy and unsettling heart. Then I questioned myself again and again if I loved him, and by doing so I created walls and doubts to our love." She laughed softly, "When I knew for sure that I love him, very much so, our love had done too much damage that it was irreversible...to our hearts and others' as well."

She sighed and stood up, "But I'm grateful for that because now I feel so light. The weight of my childhood on me was lifted, and I feel free, freed out of my past. I'm not affected by my mother's betrayal and the unfortunates of her leave imposed on me anymore. After this, I feel like I can head straight to the future without any doubts, and I have to thank Sousuke for that."

She faced him again and smiled, "I think I can find my true love now, but not until my heart is settled completely." She put her hand on her chest. "And this time, I will not love this person carelessly and irresponsibly, I will come to him when my heart is ready, when I know for sure that I will make him happy, when our hearts beat with the same rhythm all the time."

Smiling, Ichigo took her hands in his, "Then, can you allow me to walk with you until that day come?"

She smiled again and nodded, a blush crossed through her pale cheeks, and her hair flew into the air as small breezes passed through...

Love... was such a beautiful thing...

XxXxXxXxX

Aizen opened the glass door and sat on the black long chair at the balcony, watching the sun rose. Now that he thought of it, he had never watched the sun rise with Orihime. She must like it a lot. He let his eyes wander over the horizon. There were so much things that he wanted to do with her...How was she now? Alone in Japan. Maybe not alone. His roommate would sure take good care of her. It was inevitable that they would be together, sooner or later. He could feel it the first time he saw them sit next to each other in his living room, like they were born to each other, and he was furious, so furious that he wanted nothing more than to take her virginity right in front of his despicable roommate, but he did not do so...

He would work hard and one day he would get her again, whether she was with that man or not would not matter. He never believed in fate. Even if he was not destined to be with her, he would make it so with his own power.

The door opened and Gin came, in his light blue robe.

"Still thinkin' of her, ain't ya?"

Curling his lips into a smirk, Aizen answered, "You are jealous again. Why do you need to do so when you have me right in your palms while her being so far away?"

Pressing his body next to Aizen, Gin rested his body on the giant chair too. "But yer heart is with her, all I have is yer empty body."

"Aren't it enough?" Aizen stroked Gin's hair mindlessly, such beautiful hair, like the moon, while Orihime's hair was like the sun. Such an interesting contrast.

Closing his eyes, Gin nuzzled into the older man's chest, "Ya stopped seein' other men, now you only went to me and yer wife."

"Isn't it a good thing? You have been so jealous before even when you did not show it. Now you have me all for yourself, of course with my wife too, but you cannot blame me, she's the one who will bear me my children and raise them well."

"Then, why are ya still with me? Ya could have seen yer wife only. It does not matter. Ya have no interest in anyone now. It makes no differences whether ya have yer wife only or having me." He pierced his blue eyes into his brown chestnut eyes, "Why are you still seeing me?"

"Like you said, it makes no different, then why not?" He averted his eyes back to the horizontal, but then the shape of the cloud under the newly risen sun reminded him too much of her hair and face that he had to turn his eyes back to the subject that was crawling on his body. He carelessly brushed the silver hair with his fingers, "You underestimate yourself. You are beautiful and special...I could make a lot out of you. That's why you stay by my side." He crossed his lips on his lover's forehead, "Does this please you?"

A spark of anger slashed through his eyes before the silver haired man smiled, "Of course, Aizen-sama. I'm happy to be useful of ya. Now I'll go and made ya yer favorite coffee."

Aizen's eyes went dark as he remembered the coffees Orihime usually made for him. She followed the formula Gin taught her, but it was never taste the same as Gin. It had the bittersweetness of love that Gin in million years could not make it the same.

Gin's voice brought him back to reality, "Don't you hate her for what she did to you? Can you forgive her for what she did?"

Aizen turned his head to Gin as the man came to the door, "Gin, do you hate me for what I did to you? Can you forgive me for what I did?" He turned his head back, gazing at the sky, "And no, I can never forgive her for leaving me." He paused then clasped his hand together on his stomach. "I'll take a nap while you get me your coffee. Thank you, Gin." He closed his eyes and let his mind wandered back to the beautiful memories while he was with her...the only love of his life.

Love... was a pain...

XxXxXxXx

Softly closing the door, Gin hugged his body with his arms to contain his anger. Why? What did she have that he didn't? Was that the complement of being a woman that filled Aizen's heart? She had betrayed and left him, yet he did not hate her one bit, only loved her even more.

Aizen was so gently with him recently, so polite and caring...but he would never forgive Aizen if he did all of this for that woman, because she had asked him to...

He would never forgive it if Aizen changed for her...willingly...

She spoiled everything...everything he had worked so hard for his love...Aizen was not supposed to be like this...He needed to be heartless and lonely so that Gin was the only one would understand...the only one who would be with him...Aizen needed to be dangerous and manipulative so that Gin's heart would leap up and down every time he brushed his skin against him, not knowing when the man on top of him would turn his head away and betray him, so that he had to be on guard on the time with the one he loved...It was the best feeling.

With Aizen as a beast, only Gin could get close to him. Aizen only had Gin to turn to, to show his true face...It was all gone now...Gin looked at Aizen's back through the glass door.

Aizen took it out again, the twin ring of the one he gave to Orihime, and kissed on it. His eyes were never happier. Gin would never be able to make Aizen happy like that, to make his eyes shine with the same light. He would never be able to touch his heart again because it belonged to another, now and forever.

How he hated love!

Gin smirked.

But no worries...He had his greatest weapon with him...Time...With time people would change...Who knew what kind of person Aizen would become at the end? What kind of person Orihime would become? Their love would die long before they met again, and then Aizen would realize that everything was an illusion, that he did not really love Orihime...

Who knew? Maybe then...Gin would get Aizen's heart...at the end...Until they all died, there was no tell who would be the winner at the end. At least for now, he had Aizen's body...and she would not be able to meet him again, at least for a long time to come... He won, didn't he?

Love... was a race...

~Fin~

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I want to say thanks for everyone that read, followed and reviewed this story. I can't say how much it meant to me to know that there are people who like this story.

Some words I want to say about this story, consider this like my own review for my own story. Like I said before, the grammar is not perfect, and I know sometime I made it a little bit cheesy or over-dramatic. I'm also aware that many people consider Aizen in this story is too unlikeable. Here's what I think. Despite of its shortage, I found this story special in its own way. A story of a love that is neither perfect nor wise nor healthy, yet I found it's very romantic. The characters are very confused about their own feelings. They don't know if they love each other or not, yet at the same time they can't deny their feelings toward each other. I hope you can feel how deeply Aizen and Orihime feel for each other in this story, no matter what they did.

I love this story. Anyway, I hope to hear some more from you guys about how you think about this story. Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
